My Silly Oppa
by Parkizuna
Summary: Sehun mahasiswa tingkat akhir harus rela berbagi sang ibu dengan gadis berkuncir dua yang datang dari Cina. Namun dengan seiring waktu berjalan, pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka malah menimbulkan cinta diantara keduanya. HUNHAN GS / ChanBaek (Slight)
1. Chapter 1

**My Silly Oppa**

* * *

 **Hunhan's Fanfiction**

 **Present by,**

 **Parkizuna**

 **Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.**

 **Warn: Genderswitch, typos is my styles :D, tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 **My Silly Oppa chap.1**

* * *

Pada siang yang begitu cerah ini, seorang pemuda yang masih meringkuk di selimut hangatnya yang nyaman bergerak gelisah. Suara cicitan burung dan terpaan sinar matahari terik yang berasal dari jendela kamarnya membuatnya terpaksa bangun. Sambil menggeliat, pemuda berkulit putih ini mencoba duduk sambil demi mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih tertinggal di alam tidur.

Pemuda itu menatap kamarnya yang mungil, dan berantakan. Begitu banyak baju kotor, barang barang perintilan semacam asbak, kumpulan CD yang tidak tersusun rapih, buku-buku referensi bahan skripsinya yang tidak tersentuh nampak begitu berdesakan di lantai kamar yang sempit dan berdebu. Belum lagi Macbooknya yang masih dalam keadaan menyala, seingatnya semalam ia memakai benda tersebut untuk merevisi ulang skripsi atas perintah Dosen tercinta, namun sebelum selesai mengedit bab terakhir kantuk menguasai dirinya, dan dengan setengah kesadarannya ia beranjak ke kasur.

Sambil menguap pemuda yang bernama Sehun itu pun mematikan Matilda, nama lain dari Macbook Air miliknya.

Sehun beranjak turun ke lantai bawah, mencari Ibunya.

"Eomma?" Panggil pemuda itu begitu sampai di dapur. Tempat dimana biasa Ibunya berada. Kosong, tidak ada siapapun disana.

Sesampainya di ruang TV, Sehun melihat seorang anak kecil berkuncir dua tengah duduk manis di sofa. Pemuda pikir dirinya tengah berhalusinasi dan dengan tatapan kosong ia melewati ruangan tersebut.

Namun ia tersadar kalau dirinya tidak berhalusinasi ketika manik coklat si anak berkuncir dua itu mengawasi tingkah lakunya. Sehun pun menghampiri si kuncir dua itu, dapat ia lihat anak kecil itu tengah memangku setoples penuh cookie buatan Ibunya kemarin dan terdapat segelas susu coklat diatas coffee table.

"Dimana Eommaku?" Tanya Sehun pada anak berkuncir dua itu, sambil memperhatikan rok pendek dan stoking garis garis sepanjang paha yang dikenakan anak itu, ternyata dia perempuan, pikir Sehun.

"Ahjumma baru saja pergi keluar, dia bilang mau membeli stock kue." Jawab Gadis berkuncir dua.

Seperti biasa, Ibu Sehun memang termasuk ahjumma-ahjumma yang aktif bergaul dalam komplek perumahannya. Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan anak kecil yang tak diundang dalam rumahnya mengingat betapa besar keinginan Nyonya Oh tersebut untuk mengurus anak dan dengan senang hati Ibunya akan menerima anak tetangga yang dititipi selama orangtuanya pergi, contohnya Jongin bocah ingusan yang sekarang sudah beranjak remaja. Sehun menduga kalau gadis berkuncir dua ini juga salah satu anak dari tetangganya.

"Mana orang tua mu?" Tanya Sehun pada gadis kuncir dua tanpa basa-basi.

Si gadis terkejut, tiba-tiba teringat kepergian orang tuanya sehingga berakhir di rumah ini. Butiran air mata meleleh dari mata rusa. Hal itu membuat Sehun kaget.

"Huweeee... Baba... Aku mau ikut..." Isak gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Sehun yang panik tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah Eommanya untuk menenangkan Gadis kuncir dua ini.

"Astaga, Kuncir dua! Jangan menangis,"

Sesaat tangisan gadis kuncir dua itu terhenti, namun alih-alih berhenti, tangisannya semakin kencang.

"Hiks, hiks.. Namaku Luhan, bukan kuncir dua.." jelas Gadis itu sambil mengusap air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mengambil remote TV. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun, apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu? Ternyata Sehun mencari saluran kartun anak-anak. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dan bertanya-tanya apa maksud pria itu mengganti salurannya?

"Serial kartun?" Tanya Luhan sesenggukan.

"Ya, aku rasa ini saluran tv yang tepat untuk seusiamu. Sudah jangan menangis, lihat kartun itu.. lucu bukan?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

Sehun pun kembali memperhatikan penampilan gadis berkuncir dua yang bernama Luhan itu. Tingginya kurang lebih 148 cm, kulitnya putih susu, badannya kurus rata seperti pipa. Jadi perkiraan Sehun gadis itu berusia 12 tahun atau mungkin 11?

"Kau tidak mungkin seorang ahjumma kan?"

Mata rusa itu membulat tidak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ahjumma katanya? Seketika tangisnya berhenti.

"Kartun? Kurasa gadis yang berusia 15 tahun lebih pantas menonton serial drama, dibanding kartun seperti ini!" Jawab Luhan kesal, sambil menatap kedua tokoh kartun merah dan kuning yang sedang memperebutkan sosis kecil di layar televisi.

"15 tahun?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"Iya, April kemarin baru saja kurayakan ulang tahun ke 15 ku." Sergah Luhan sambil cemberut, wajahnya masih memerah akibat menangis tadi.

"Ku kira kau masih berusia 12 tahun, atau mungkin 11 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin kau 15 tahun? Bahkan dadamu saja masih rata." Kata Sehun sambil menahan tawa.

Sontak membuat Luhan menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Astaga jangan-jangan Oppa ini orang mesum? Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu dia memperhatikan dada ku? Pikir Luhan khawatir.

"Biarkan saja dadaku ini! Baba ku bilang nanti kalau dewasa akan tumbuh menjadi lebih besar!" Bela Luhan tidak terima.

Sehun tertawa keras, sampai-sampai ia harus memegangi perut saking gelinya. Membuat gadis yang tengah duduk di sofa semakin kesal. Tawa Sehun tidak mau berhenti, begitu ia menyadari t-shirt yang digunakan Luhan bergambar Pororo kartun pinguin lucu yang berkacamata.

"Sesuka hatimu saja lah gadis berusia 15 tahun fangirl Pororo." Ledek Sehun sambil beranjak dari sisi Luhan menuju pantry.

Sehun mengambil apel yang berada di keranjang buah, berjalan kearah Luhan sambil menggigit sarapannya.

Gadis yang bernama Luhan dalam mode merajuk nya karena di ledek tentang dadanya oleh Sehun. Ia memperhatikan Oppa yang merupakan anak dari Ahjumma Oh yang begitu baik padanya. Ternyata bisa berbeda jauh antara Oh Ahjumma yang ramah dan baik sedangkan anaknya menjadi 'super nyebelin' seperti ini. Moodnya semakin kesal saat ia melihat kedua tokoh kartun yang masih memperebutkan sosis itu akhirnya si kuning gendut yang menjadi pemenangnya. Dan juga seringai bodoh yang masih menghiasi wajah Sehun Oppa sambil memakan Apel. Persis seperti wajah tokoh kartun kuning didepannya.

"Panggil aku Oppa, karena aku 7 tahun lebih dulu terlahir darimu." Ujar Sehun sambil menggigit kembali buah apelnya.

"Eum." Jawab Luhan patuh.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mendengarnya?"

Luhan mengerutkan alis nya sebal. Apa Pemuda ini tengah mendikte nya?

"Hei, hentikan tatapan mu itu seolah aku baru saja merampas permen kapas dari mu." ujar Sehun meledek Luhan seolah-olah dirinya balita yang sedang menangis.

Gadis itu sedang malas bertengkar dengan Oppa yang sifatnya tidak seperti Oppa-Oppa kebanyakan(read: kekanakan). Walaupun hatinya masih kesal lantaran Oppa berkulit albino ini baru saja mengatai dadanya yang rata- meskipun benar akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Ne, Oppa. " sahut Luhan pelan dan tidak terima akibat hati nya yang dongkol maksimal.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku masih tidak mendengarmu." Kata Sehun berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Ne Oppa!" Teriak Luhan akhirnya. Membuat pemuda itu berseringai senang.

"Good girl." Puji Sehun sambil mengusak kelapa Luhan pelan.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat Sehun. Mata mereka bertemu, manik rusa itu menangkap senyuman tulus dari mata Sehun yang terlihat begitu berbinar.

Gadis itu baru sadar, kalau Sehun merupakan pemuda yang sangat tampan, alisnya begitu tebal menaungi mata sipit Sehun membuatnya terlihat begitu manly seolah-olah mata itu menyeret Luhan kedalamnya. Belum lagi kaki Sehun yang sangat panjang, yang sudah bisa dipastikan tingginya tertinggal jauh oleh pemuda yang meminta dipanggil Oppa itu.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Luhan dapat merasakan dadanya yang berdebar kencang tiba-tiba. Apa dia sedang sakit? Baru kali ini gadis berkuncir dua itu berdebar-debar seperti ini, sebelumnya ia juga pernah berdebar seperti ini namun ketika ia dihukum berlari mengelilingi lapangan 3 kali akibat telat, bukan karena hanya melihat senyuman seseorang.

Sehun menangkap perbedaan sikap gadis kecil itu yang tadinya emosional menjadi lebih tenang dengan wajah yang memerah sampai telinganya.

"Luhan mengapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun sambil memindahkan telapak tangannya ke kening Luhan.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menepis tangan Sehun dari keningnya, dirinya terkena serangan gugup sehingga begitu tergesa saat mengelak.

"Eomma pulang!"

Suara Eomma membuat Sehun segera meninggalkan Luhan dan menghampirinya. Ia pun melihat Eomma nya tengah menyetok roti kedalam display. Lantai bawah rumah Sehun di desain menjadi coffee shop kecil-kecilan yang juga menyediakan beberapa cake, demi menghidupi keluarga kecil Oh. Ayah Sehun telah tiada semenjak Sehun lulus highschool, hal ini uang membuat Eomma Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka usaha demi kelanjutan hidup mereka.

"Selamat siang pangeran Oh, apa tidurmu cukup hari ini?" Sapa Eomma Sehun begitu melihat putra semata wayangnya yang belum mandi dan baru bangun tidur menghampirinya.

"Eomma. Siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun tergesa, "lalu kau dari mana saja? Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkanku dengan anak kecil yang mengaku berusia 15 tahun ini menangis dan menghabiskan cookie ku sendirian?" Cerocos Sehun membuat Eommanya menggelengkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba anak kecil yang disebut Sehun berlari menuju Eomma nya dan memeluknya erat. Seolah-olah berlindung dari bandit yang baru saja berusaha menculiknya. Sehun mendesah saat melihatnya.

"Astaga Sehun. Apa kau lupa dengannya? Dia Luhan, anak dari Paman Yixing teman mendiang Ayahmu. Dan lagi jangan berkata seperti itu padanya, Luhan memang berusia 15 tahun." jelas Eomma nya panjang lebar. "Saat kecil dulu kalian sering main bersama, apa kau lupa?"

Pemuda itu berusaha mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya dulu, seingatnya ia tahu paman yang bernama Yixing itu, namun Luhan? Anak gadis Paman Yixing? Ia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

"Lalu dimana Paman Yixing? Apa yang membawa gadis kecil ini di rumah kita?" Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepala Sehun saat ini.

"Yixing Ge baru saja pindah dari Hongkong ke Seoul, namun karena ada beberapa urusan di Hongkong yang masih belum selesai, jadi ia kembali ke Hongkong dan.."

"..menitipkan anaknya disini?" Tebak Sehun dengan ekspresi horor.

"Iya, benar sekali." Eommanya mengiyakan.

Sehun menunjuk ke arah Luhan dengan dagunya. "Lalu mengapa anak ini tidak itu saja dengan Baba nya kembali ke Hongkong?"

"Sayangnya, Luhan sudah mendaftar di sekolah mu dulu. Dan Senin nanti merupakan hari pertamanya. Jadi mau tidak mau, ia harus tinggal di sini sampai Baba nya menyelesaikan urusannya." Jelas Eomma Sehun dengan sabar.

Dan bertambah lagi anak kecil yang akan mengganggu dan merepotkan harinya. Dengan bertampang memelas Sehun menatap gadis berkuncir dua yang masih memeluk Eomma nya erat. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan dengan segera Luhan membuang wajahnya-masih kesal dengan Sehun.

"Jangan pasang tampang memelas begitu, sayang. Tolong bantu Eomma untuk siap-siap membuka coffee shop." Kata Eomma lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Luhan, Sehun?" Tanya Eomma nya khawatir, melihat Luhan begitu takut pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mencoba menenangkan nya saat mendapati dirinya menangis barusan." Jawab Sehun datar.

Tubuh mungil yang tadi merengkuh Eomma Sehun, tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bohong! Tadi Sehun Oppa meledekku dan mengatai dadaku yang rata, Ahjumma!" Adu Luhan pada Eomma Sehun.

Bibir Eomma Sehun nampak berkedut menahan tawa. "Benarkah itu Tuan Muda Oh ?"

"Apa aku salah? Itu kan sebuah kenyataan. Bukankah Eomma yang mengajarkanku untuk berkata jujur?"

"Lihat ahjumma aku tidak bohongkan? Anakmu sudah mengejekku. Dasar albino!"

"Apa? Kau baru saja mengatai aku albino? Dasar anak kecil berdada rata!"

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar! Astaga.. kalian ini.." pekik Eomma Sehun.

Keduanya terdiam, Sehun dan Luhan masih saja saling melemparkan tatapan sinis satu sama lain.

"Dengar Sehun, Eomma memang mengajarkanku untuk tidak berbohong, tapi bukan seperti itu. Itu sama saja kau menghina orang lain. Dan Nona Luhan , maafkan atas perkataan anakku, percayalah Sehun adalah anak yang baik." Tutur Eomma Sehun

"Aku tidak peduli, dengar Eomma mau berapa anak kecil lagi yang harus kau tampung? Aku sungguh pusing dengan rengekan mereka."

Oh Sehun pergi meninggalkan dua orang wanita yang terpaku melihat kearahnya.

"Sehun, jangan kau pikir dirimu yang sedang merajuk ini dapat membebaskan mu dari tugas membantu di kedai! Dan jangan lupa untuk bawa koper Luhan kedalam kamar Eomma. Sekarang!" Pekik Eomma Sehun tak berperasaan.

Dan dimulai dari sekarang, penderitaan Sehun pun dimulai.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **New Author. Maafkeun ff abal saya *bungkuk***

 **Sangat dibutuhkan kritik, saran dan masukan yang disediakan di kolom review.**

 **Gomawo**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Silly Oppa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hunhan's Fanfiction**

 **Present by,**

 **Parkizuna**

 **Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.**

 **Warn: Genderswitch, typos is my styles :D, tidak sesuai EYD, Chapter ini panjang dan membosankan.**

 **.**

My Silly Oppa chap.2

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Luhan terus saja menatap kearah pintu kamar Sehun, berharap pemuda yang lebih tua dari nya 7 tahun itu keluar dari kamarnya dan makan malam bersama-sama. Eomma Sehun yang menyadari keadaan segera menenangkan Luhan.

"Sudahlah Luhan, jangan dipikirkan. Sehun memang seperti itu, dia selalu saja meledak-ledak, mungkin akibat stress skripsi nya yang tak kunjung selesai. Aku yakin dia sekarang sedang meringkuk kelaparan didalam sana. Namun rasa gengsinya lebih besar dari pada akalnya, sehingga ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri dikamar. " Ujar Eomma Sehun sambil mengambilkan potongan daging ke piring Luhan.

Wajah cantik gadis rusa itu mencoba tersenyum meskipun masih terlihat muram.

"Aku hanya merasa merepotkan Ahjumma. Ku rasa Sehun Oppa juga membenciku.. Tadi siang merupakan awal pertemuan yang sangat buruk bagi kami."

"Pada awalnya, Sehun juga bersikap kekanakan ketika awal kedatangan Jongin di rumah ini, namun seiring waktu berlalu akhirnya mereka sangat dekat. Ku rasa Sehun hanya khawatir kasih sayangku terbagi. Maklumlah, dia anak satu-satunya yang ku perlakukan layaknya pangeran kecil sewaktu dulu, tapi tidak lagi untuk sekarang ia sudah dewasa." Jelas Eomma panjang lebar.

"Jongin? Siapa itu Ahjumma?" Tanya Luhan penasaran karena sedari tadi siang beberapa kalo ia sempat mendengar nama tersebut.

Eomma Sehun kemudian menelan makanannya sebentar dan menjawab "Aku hampir lupa memberi tahumu, Luhan. Jongin anak tetangga kita, dia seusiamu. Dan besok pagi dia akan menjemputmu dan berangkat bersama dengan mu kesekolah. Dia sebaya dengan mu, sayang."

Luhan baru teringat besok ia harus sekolah. Beruntung sekali Ayah Luhan, Yixing mengajarkan dirinya bahasa Korea, mengingat Baba nya bertemu dengan Mama nya di Korea dan Mama nya merupakan orang asli Korea. Luhan bukan sepenuhnya berdarah China. Dan hal ini akan memudahkan dirinya bergaul dengan teman-teman barunya di Korea tanpa menghambat komunikasi mereka nanti.

Selesai makan, Luhan membantu Eomma Sehun menyuci piring-piring dan gelas kotor.

"Ahjumma biar aku saja yang melakukannya." Cegah Luhan saat Eomma ingin mengeringkan piring dengan kain lap bersih.

"Wah, senangnya melihat seorang gadis rajin didalam rumah ini. Aku sudah bosan dengan lelaki pemalas di rumah ini dan kedatanganmu membuatku terharu Luhan. " Puji Eomma Sehun sambil mencubit pipi gembil si gadis bermata rusa itu.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Ahjumma. " Sahut Luhan sambil senyum malu-malu.

"Luhan, jangan panggil aku Ahjumma. Panggil aku Eomma saja. Kau sudah seperti anak gadis ku yang selama ini ku idam-idamkan." Ujar Eomma sambil mengelus-elus kuncir dua Luhan.

"Wah kau memiliki rambut yang lembut, Luhan."

"Benarkah Ahjumma, eh maksudku Eomma?"

"Iya benar. Bagaimana kalau nanti ku rias rambutmu saat kau berangkat sekolah besok pagi?"

Tanpa kedua wanita itu sadari, ternyata sedari tadi Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar dan mendengarkan seluruh percakapan mereka. Hati Sehun terasa panas saat mendengar Eomma nya memuji Luhan, dan barusan dirinya disebut apa? Pemuda pemalas? Astaga, Eomma nya benar-benar membuat Sehun kesal. Bagaimana bisa Eomma nya berkata seperti itu tentang dirinya didepan Luhan yang bahkan baru bertemu dengan nya sekali.

"Tolong, piring ini sekalian dicuci. Tadi tertinggal di kamarku." Sehun berkata keras-keras. Membuat kedua wanita yang berada di wastafel terkejut mendapati Sehun berada di belakang.

Eomma Sehun berdecih begitu melihat Sehun. Ternyata anak bujangnya masih saja bersikap ketus pada Luhan.

"Kau sendiri saja yang cuci. Ayo Luhan, kita ke kamar. Waktunya tidur." Tanpa menghiraukan Sehun, Eomma nya menarik tangan Luhan kencang.

"Tapi Eomma.. " Luhan merasa tidak enak kepada Sehun, belum lagi ketika Luhan melihat poker face Sehun saat Eomma nya menarik tangannya menjauh.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri terpaku di depan wastafel cucian, dengan setumpuk cucian piring yang masih kotor.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidur saat merasa tidak nyaman dikarenakan kantung kemihnya terasa begitu penuh. Sekilas ia melihat ke arah jam di kamarnya.

7.30 am

Astaga ini masih pagi sekali baginya yang terbiasa bangun pada pukul 11 siang. Dengan ogah-ogahan Sehun keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi. Dirumahnya, hanya terdapat satu kamar mandi yang berada di samping kamar Eomma Sehun dan sekarang menjadi kamar Luhan juga. Teringat pada gadis kuncir dua yang sekarang merupakan anggota dari rumahnya, membuat nya sebal.

Begitu sampai di kamar mandi, Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi namun terkunci.

"Siapa didalam?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara parau ala orang bangun tidur.

Matanya masih belum bisa terbuka sepenuhnya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyuci wajahnya di wastafel depan kamar mandi.

"Aku.. Tunggu sebentar." Terdengar suara menyahut dari dalam.

Sehun menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang dibawanya, lalu menyampirkan handuknya di pundak nya.

"Bisa lebih cepat sedikit. Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.." Teriak Sehun sewot saat dirinya mulai keblingsutan menahan pipis sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi tidak sabar.

CEKLEK

"Astaga Luhan.." Gumam Sehun shok melihat keadaan Luhan dalam keadaan hanya memakai handuk saja.

Rambut Luhan yang terbiasa dikuncir dua dililit oleh handuk. Tapi tunggu, matanya menangkap sesuatu disana. Ternyata Luhan tidak seperti yang selama ini ia lihat, gadis bertubuh rata itu ternyata memiliki lekuk tubuh yang indah. Sejenak, Sehun terpaku melihat objek yang berada di ambang pintu itu tapi ia segera menyadarkan keterpakuannya tersebut.

"Yak gadis bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan handuk itu?" Bentak Sehun sedikit berteriak.

"Apa yang aku lakukan dengan handuk ini?" Luhan melirik ke handuk yang sedang ia kenakan. Kemudian ia bersedekap dan memutar bola malas.

"Apa menurutmu aku tampak seperti orang yang habis bermain tinju?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendesah ,"Tentu saja aku baru saja mandi.. Dasar kau pria aneh!" Jelasnya.

Pemuda tinggi yang bernama Oh Sehun mendengus itu kasar. Matanya secara otomatis menyusuri kulit putih susu milik Luhan yang begitu mulus, membuat Sehun ingin meninggalkan tanda di sekujur kulit mulus itu, membuat gadis kecil itu mendesahkan namanya, mencumbuinya hingga lupa diri... Hentikan pemikiran itu Oh Sehun! Pikiran pemuda itu kini tengah berkecamuk. Astaga, dia hanya anak kecil. Sehun berusaha mensugestikan dirinya. Dia hanya anak kecil ulangnya dalam hati.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa disini ada seorang pria dewasa, lantas kenapa kau berkeliaran dirumah ini hanya mengenakan handuk seperti itu?" Suara Sehun kini terdengar begitu histeris.

"Apa? Pfttt..."

Mendengar nada histeris pada pemuda yang kemarin marah-marah padanya begitu menghiburnya. Luhan tertawa sangat keras membuat Sehun semakin jengkel dibuatnya.

"Kenapa tertawa apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ya, kau sungguh lucu Oppa. Ku pikir kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai gadis kecil. Tapi nyatanya kau malu dan risih melihat diriku dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku hanya tidak ingin merusak mataku dengan melihat pipa panjang yang rata sepertimu berkeliaran dengan handuk seperti itu." Sangkal Sehun sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Yak! Dasar kau albino! Rasanya aku ingin menyumbangkan darah ku agar kau sedikit berubah kemerahan."

"Cepat kau pergi ke kamarmu, aku sudah tidak.."

"Tidak tahan melihat tubuh indahku?" Goda Luhan membuat pipi Sehun memerah. Sial! Anak kecil itu membuat Sehun malu. Luhan berlari ke arah kamarnya dan tak sengaja Sehun melirik ke arah bokong Luhan yang sedikit padat itu.

"Yakkkkkk!" Teriak Sehun hampir gila.

.

.

"Salam kenal namaku Kim Jongin." Sapa tinggi kurus dan berkulit hitam itu pada Luhan.

Lalu dengan agak ragu, Luhan membungkukkan tumbuhnya kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Jongin, namaku Xi Luhan." Ujar gadis itu semanis mungkin membuat pemuda tinggi di depannya salah tingkah.

Eomma Sehun tersenyum menatap kecanggungan mereka berdua.

"Jadi Luhan, maafkan Eomma yang tidak dapat mengantarkan mu ke sekolah di hari pertamamu. Jadi, mulai sekarang kalian akan berangkat dan pulang bersama setiap harinya." Jelas Eomma sambil mengelus rambut kepang dua mahakarya nya yang sudah mereka rencanakan semalam.

"Baiklah Eomma. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya. " Pamit Luhan pada Eomma.

"Ayo Luhan, naiklah. Jangan malu-malu." Ajak Jongin begitu ia siap sedia di sepedanya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Luhan mencoba menaiki jok belakang sepeda Jongin. Ia sedikit khawatir jika rok pendek nya akan tersingkap oleh terpaan angin nanti, jadi ia mencoba mengatur posisi se aman mungkin.

"Jangan takut Luhan, aku sudah sangat pro dalam bonceng-membonceng."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin membuat Luhan tersenyum malu, kalau pemuda itu menyadari kekhawatirannya. Begitu posisi nya terasa siap, kemudian Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Eomma nya. Dan kemudian Jongin menggowes sepedanya.

"Ahjumma.. Kami berangkat dulu.." Pamit Jongin sambil berlalu dengan sepedanya bersama Luhan.

Eomma Sehun membalas lambaian tangan Luhan, dan tersenyum haru, melihat kedua anak kecil yang dulu sering bermain bersama nya sudah beranjak remaja. Mereka menggunakan seragam sekolah highschool yang sama, membuat Eomma Sehun merasa begitu tua.

Dilantai dua, Sehun menatap keberangkatan Luhan dan Jongin dari atas. Akhirnya pergi juga hama kecil itu, pikir Sehun lega. Setidaknya dirinya akan terhindar untuk sementara dari hal-hal yang tidak terduga seperti kejadian di kamar mandi barusan. Sehun benci hal yang tidak terduga.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Mr. Choi pada murid-murid yang duduk rapi di tempat masing-masing.

Luhan berdiri kikuk di samping Mr. Choi yang sangat tinggi, dapat dirasakan tangannya membeku saat mendengar murid-murid membalas sapaan gurunya barusan. Ada beberapa murid yang terlihat heran oleh kedatangan Luhan.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari China. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, nak." Kemudian Mr. Choi duduk pada tempatnya, dan meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri sendiri canggung di tengah kelas.

"Selamat pagi. Namaku Xi Luhan, kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan.." lagi-lagi perkenalan, Luhan sangat benci jika harus memperkenalkan dirinya. Membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, belum lagi perut nya yang terasa mulas mendadak akibat terintimidasi oleh tatapan sepenjuru kelas yang terpusat olehnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk Luhan."

Luhan merasa begitu berterimakasih pada Tuhan hari ini, karena Mr. Choi bukan tipikal guru yang betah berlama-lama melakukan perkenalan, sehingga membuat Luhan lega bukan main.

Luhan membalas senyuman Jongin yang ternyata duduk di pojok kelas bersama seorang teman sebangkunya. Kemudian Luhan memilih duduk di sebelah gadis bermata sipit yang tersenyum ke arahnya sedari tadi. Gadis bermata sipit itu mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Setelah Luhan duduk dan mengatur posisi, Mr. Choi memulai pelajaran. Luhan nampak bingung begitu mereka ditugaskan membuka buku matematika, sedangkan Luhan belum memilikinya.

"Kita bisa memakai buku ini bersama Luhan, bukankah kau belum memilikinya?" Ujar gadis itu sambil mendorong bukunya ke tengah meja, sehingga Luhan bisa menggunakannya bersama.

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih.." ucap Luhan tergantung, karena ia belum mengetahui nama teman sebangkunya.

Luhan memperhatikan teman sebangkunya. Gadis yang manis dengan rambut hitam panjang sepinggang. Wajah teman sebangkunya ini sebenarnya sangat manis, namun sayang, paras cantiknya terhalang oleh poni panjang yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya. Dan juga terlihat gayanya yang agak selebor, membuat Luhan semakin menyukainya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Panggil aku Baekhyun. "

"Terimakasih Baekhyun," kata Luhan tersenyum tulus.

"Sama-sama Nona Xi."

"Apa kau pindah dari China? Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara Korea lancar?" Tanya Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Eomma ku orang Korea asli, begitu juga Appa ku. Dan terkadang Appa ku membiasakan ku menggunakan bahasa Korea saat masih di China dulu, sehingga aku bisa lancar berbahasa Korea." Jelas Luhan pada Baekhyun.

Mendengar penjelasan Luhan, Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Apa kau mengenal Kim Jongin? Ku lihat tadi pagi kalian berboncengan sepeda bersama?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Iya, Jongin tetangga ku. "

"Wah bagus kalau begitu. Si Hitam itu adalah sahabat karibku. Dan Lee Taemin itu yang duduk bersama Kim Jongin yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengannya, itu adalah sahabatku juga." Ujar Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk Kim Jongin.

"Apa mereka kembar?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja karena saking bersahabat nya, kami sering kali memiliki selera fashion yang sama."

"Jadi bagaimana, Luhan? Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" Tambah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah.. aku akan bergabung dengan kalian."

"Yeayy" sorak Baekhyun kelewat keras. Mengundang tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang.

Baekhyun mengajak Luhan untuk bertos ria.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan sekelas Luhan." Sambut Jongin pada Luhan ketika mereka duduk bersama di meja kantin.

Yang dimaksudkan hanya tersenyum malu saja sambil meletakkan makanan ringan yang baru ia beli bersama Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengaduk kuah panas ramyoon yang dipesannya barusan.

"Mana Taemin?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. "Kurasa dia sedang kumpul dengan kelompok eskul basketnya, nanti juga kemari."

"Basket? Wah, ku harap dia akan membawa informasi baru tentang Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun berbinar-binar membayangkan cowok idamanannya.

"Siapa itu Baek? Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

Jongin terkekeh nyebelin, "Park Chanyeol anak kelas sebelah. Tinggi, tampan, meski masih kelas 1 tapi dia sudah menjadi pemain inti tim basket sekolah kami. Dan dia pria incaran Baekhyun sedari awal dia masuk ke sekolah. "

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, pasti dia sangat terkenal?"

"Sangat. Begitu banyak Noona cantik, apalagi teman seangkatan yang mengincar nya. Sedang kan Baekhyun si gadis biasa saja menunggu Chanyeol bagaikan pungguk yang merindukan bulan." Penjelasan Jongin membuat Baekhyun tersedak saat menelan kuah panas ramyoon.

Luhan hanya tertawa menyaksikan kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Yak! Kkamjong! Kau sendiri juga harus berkaca sebelum kau mengatai ku. Siapa bocah ingusan yang mendambakan Kyungsoo Eonnie, anak penjual kantin yang sangat cantik itu? Segeralah cuci wajahmu, Jongin. Kalau tidak Kyungsoo Eonnie tidak bisa membedakan mu dengan babi ternak yang sedang berkubang di lumpur seharian."

Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap ke arah wajah Jongin sebentar, lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama. Jongin merengut sebal kulit hitam eksotis nya ditertawakan oleh dua gadis awam yang tidak memahami bahwa tak selamanya estetika hanya memandang warna kulit.

"Hei kalian berdua rasis! Kulitku ini eksotis kalian tau? Menurut orang barat, kulitku ini sexy!" Elak Jongin di sela kekesalannya.

Mendengar pernyataan Jongin, semakin membuat kedua gadis di depannya tertawa.

"Astaga Jongin. Bagi mereka yang orang barat mungkin kulitmu sexy, sayangnya kita berdua murni 100% berdarah timur. Jadi, percuma saja. Terima lah kenyataan Jongin." Ledek Baekhyun lagi.

"Aissh! Kalian berdua!" Gerutu Jongin.

"Sudahlah Jongin, Baekhyun. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ada waktunya para pujaan hati kalian akan datang sendiri. Tinggal tunggu saja.." ucap Luhan sambil cekikikan.

Kemudian di aminkan oleh kedua makhluk jones itu dengan khusyuk.

"Oh, ya.. Luhan, apa kau juga sedang menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Jongin.

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat pipi Luhan memerah seketika. Orang yang terbesit dalam benak Luhan saat pertama kali adalah Sehun. Oppa yang melupakan masa kecil mereka saat dulu. Sedangkan Luhan selalu ingat betapa Luhan mengagumi Sehun dulu. Betapa kecewanya Luhan begitu mendapati Sehun lupa padanya.

Baekhyun menunjuk hidung Luhan yang bangir itu. "Pasti ada.. Lihat wajahnya yang memerah.."

"Apa seseorang yang kau suka berada di China? Atau berada disini?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Bukan seseorang dari China.."

"Lalu seseorang di Korea?" Tanya Jongin penasaran, ada secercah ke ge-eran dalam hatinya. Mengingat Luhan baru saja pindah dari China dan sudah dipastikan Jongin adalah pemuda pertama yang di kenal oleh Luhan.

"Wah, jangan bermimpi Jongin. Luhan tidak mungkin menyukai mu. " Seketika Baekhyun mematikan harapan Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Mungkin saja aku belum menemukannya.. Aku bingung." Jawab Luhan lirih.

"Hoo.. baiklah, namun pipimu yang memerah seolah kau menyimpan sesuatu dari kami. " Kata Baekhyun sambil mengunyah sendok terakhir ramyoonnya. Luhan meringis saja mendengarnya.

"Taemin! Dari mana saja kau!" Panggil Jongin pada Taemin yang baru datang.

"Tadi anggota tim basket baru saja rapat mengenai turamen di Universitas yang akan kita datangi besok." Jelas Taemin pada Jongin. Matanya melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Taemin, ini kenalkan teman baru kita. "

"Hai Taemin, namaku Luhan."

"Aku sudah melihatmu tadi Luhan. Kau cantik sekali, Jongin pasti beruntung bisa berangkat dan pulang bersamamu." Puji Taemin sambil meninju pundak Jongin.

"Aku memang beruntung." Cengir Jongin dari kuping kanan hingga kuping kiri.

KRIING!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi berarti para murid harus melanjutkan proses belajarnya. Saat mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, ada segerombolan anak lelaki berpapasan dengan mereka. Dan ada salah satu sosok tinggi yang begitu familiar oleh Baekhyun. Bahkan, dalam kerumunan demo 411 yang sejuta umat itu pun dengan mudah Baekhyun dapat mengenali pemuda bertelinga peri itu. Park Chanyeol yang tak pernah absen dalam pikirannya barang seharipun. Mereka berpapasan dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Taemin." Sapa Chanyeol singkat pada Taemin sebelum kemudian berlalu.

Sedari tadi Baekhyun mencubit tangan Luhan yang sedang di gandengnya. Dan mulutnya berkomat-kamit tanpa suara 'Dia Park Chanyeol' pada Luhan lucu. Membuat Luhan tersenyum maklum melihat temannya yang salah tingkah bertemu dengan gebetannya.

Saat dirasa Park Chanyeol sudah jauh, "Wah, Baekhyun. Dia tinggi sekali ya.. tampan juga." Komentar Luhan pada Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang barusan serasa hendak copot meskipun Chanyeol hanya menyapa Taemin, temannya bukan dirinya. Seperti yang banyak orang katakan, gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta nampak begitu cantik. Hal itu berlaku pada Baekhyun kini, pikir Luhan lugu.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang,"

Luhan melihat Eomma Sehun tengah menyiapkan makan malam di meja. Wanita tua itu tersenyum begitu cantiknya melihat kepulangan Luhan. Gadis berkuncir dua itu tampak begitu lesu, khas anak pulang sekolah. Hari ini pasti begitu melelahkan bagi Luhan, karena dia harus memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, pikir Eomma Sehun. Pemuda bermata sipit itu juga turut hadir membantu Eommanya dan kini menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Bagaimana hari pertama mu sayang?" Tanya Eomma Sehun, dan saat itu juga menghampiri Luhan.

"Menyenangkan." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan malam bersama.. tapi ganti pakaian mu dulu Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk, dan segera berganti baju di dalam kamar. Baju tidur bermotif bunga-bunga menjadi pilihan gadis itu.

"Ayoo makan yang banyak sayang, kau pasti sangat lapar kan?" Ujar Eomma Sehun sambil mengambilkan beberapa potong lauk ke dalam mangkuk Luhan.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah Sehun yang hanya terdiam melihat ke arah piring-piring di atas meja. Nampaknya pemuda itu juga ingin dilayani oleh ibunya.

"Eomma, kenapa Oppa tidak diambilkan juga?"

"Oh begitu ya.. Sehun sayang apa kau ingin Eomma ambilkan juga?" Kini Sang Eomma beralih pada Sehun.

"Tentu saja Eomma, aku akan sangat senang jika kau mengambilkannya untukku."

Setelah melayani kedua anaknya, akhirnya mereka makan bersama. Di sela-sela makannya, tiba-tiba Luhan atau yang biasa di sebut Sehun kuncir dua mengarahkan sendok yang berisi nasi dan irisan daging ayam tersebut ke arah Sehun, ia berniat untuk menyuapi sang Oppa.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Buka mulutmu! Kau harus makan dari tanganku juga Oppa. Kata Eomma akan sangat mengenyangkan jika kita bisa makan dari tangan orang terdekatmu."

Blush~

Oh Sehun sedikit tersentuh mendengarnya.

"Ayolah pangeran, bukalah mulutmu.. hargai niat baik adikmu ini."

Dengan sedikit ragu Oh Sehun memajukan sedikit wajahnya kemudian membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Anak pintar..." Gumam Xi Luhan berlaga seolah-olah ia adalah sang eomma.

Melihat pemandangan manis ini hati Eomma Sehun sedikit terharu, matanya berkaca-kaca rasanya ia ingin sekali mengabadikan momen ini ke dalam sebuah photo. Ia berharap anak laki-lakinya bisa semakin dekat dengan Luhan.

"Baiklah, jaljayeo Oppa.." Luhan melambaikan tangannya saat hendak Masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ia sudah sangat mengantuk, sambil memperhatikan jalan ia menguap sangat lebar. Tanpa di duga, mata Luhan membulat ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar mendarat di atas pucuk kepalanya. Gerakan seperti mengusap lembut. Ia segera memastikan siapa pemilik tangan tersebut, ternyata itu adalah Oh Sehun yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Jaljayeo gadis kuncir dua. Semoga mimpi indah."

Saat Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dirinya tidak dapat mengontrol debaran jantungnya. Akhir-akhir ini mengapa sering kali Luhan merasakan dadanya terasa sesak setiap mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Sehun Oppa? Bukan berarti sesak didadanya terasa menyakitkan, namun dalam arti yang sebaliknya. Ia merasakan sebuah rasa yang belum pernah dirasakan olehnya sebelumnya. Sebuah kenyamanan mungkin? Entahlah, Luhan tidak dapat menjelaskan perasaan ini. Apakah Luhan menyukai Sehun? Lantas mengapa saat Jongin bertanya siapa orang yang disukainya, orang pertama yang terlintas di benak Luhan adalah Sehun? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Luhan, tidak seorangpun yang bisa menjawab. Jadi gadis bermata rusa itu memutuskan untuk membiarkan waktu yang akan menjawabnya..

.

.

.

 _"Kuncir dua! Apa yang lakukan!" Teriak Sehun panik ketika Luhan mencoba membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya perlahan-lahan dan satu tangannya lagi bergelanyut mesra di bahu bidang Sehun._

 _Tanpa menjawab, Luhan masih saja berkutat pada kancing kemeja Sehun. Luhan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk putih polos yang membuat hamparan kulit putih pundak Luhan ter-ekspose, dan jangan lupakan juga paha mulusnya yang sedari tadi menggoda iman Sehun. Hal ini membuat serigala kesepian didalam diri Sehun bangkit secara tidak tahu dirinya._

 _Tanpa membuang waktu lama, seluruh kancing kemeja Sehun sudah terbuka, memamerkan dada bidang Sehun dan perut kencang ber-abs. Luhan mengelusnya dengan seduktif._

 _"Oppa.." lirih Luhan saat meraba otot perut Sehun yang terlatih itu._

 _Sehun bergidik ngeri saat mendengar lirihan Luhan tersebut, dan sentuhan dari jari Luhan seolah mengantarkan aliran listrik jutaan volt yang membuat sesuatu dari diri Sehun terbangun. Luhan memberikan tatapan memuja saat melihat perut Sehun dan meniup-niup kecil pusar Sehun, membuat pemuda di bawahnya gelisah._

 _"Jangan lakukan ini Luhan, ini salah." ucap Sehun parau dan terbata. Antara gugup dan..._

 _BRUGH!_

 _Luhan mendorong Sehun ke ranjang, dan tanpa ragu Luhan duduk diatas paha Sehun yang kini terbaring pasrah di bawah gadis berkuncir dua. Nafas keduanya melambat, dan Sehun kaget begitu Luhan melahap bibirnya tanpa aba-aba._

 _"Luhan! Berhenti! Ini salah!"_

 _"Hentikan Luhan!"_

 _"Kuncir dua! "_

 _"Hentikan!"_

BYURRR!

Segayung air yang disiram oleh Eomma Sehun membuat pemuda albino itu mau tidak mau terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Astaga! Hujannnn... Hujannnn... Eomma kamarku bocor Eomma!" Pekik Sehun gelagapan membuat sang Eomma terkikik geli.

"Yak! Bangunlah Oh Sehun! Hentikan mimpi kotormu itu!" Teriak Eomma Sehun.

Sang Eomma dan gadis mungil itu tertawa sangat keras hingga membuat Oh Sehun malu setengah mati. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani melihat ke arah dua wanita yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Cepat kau bangun!"

Eomma Sehun pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan Luhan disana dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Luhan terkekeh kecil kemudian melempar sebuah handuk yang menggantung di kenop pintu kamar pemuda itu.

BRUK!

"Yak!" Teriak Oh Sehun mendelik tajam ke arah gadis bermata rusa yang terkekeh lucu.

"Kau memimpikanku, Oppa?"

DEG!

"Sial, apa aku mengigau? Darimana ia tau?" Batin Sehun.

"Oppa..." Panggil Luhan

"Wae?"

Luhan melirik ke arah celana Oh Sehun seperti memberitahu ada sesuatu disana. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu segera memastikan apa yang terjadi. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati celananya basah akibat mimpi basah semalam. Mimpi basah yang terjadi akibat kejadian di kamar mandi kemarin, saat melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Luhan.

"YAK! KUNCIR DUA KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG !"

Sehun berteriak sekuat angin cobaan hidup yang menerpanya sekarang, tertangkap basah mimpi basah oleh gadis berusia 15 tahun.

BRAKK! Sehun membanting pintu kencang sekali, ketika Luhan itu keluar dari kamarnya. Sedangkan, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sehun sedang cekikikan penuh kebahagiaan di depan pintu.

Astaga? Sejak kapan diriku menjadi pedofil seperti ini? Kemana Miranda Noona yang biasa kerap hadir di mimpi-mimpi indahku? Kenapa harus si gadis berkuncir dua itu? Ratap Sehun dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note**

 **Ps. Mengandung kelebayan yang akan membuat anak muak, sebaiknya sediakan sebuah kantong kertas di sebelah anda sebelum membaca ini *LOL**

Halo, ketemu lagi *lambai*

Sebelumnya, aku mau ucapin makasih banyak buat 21 review pertama aku. Berkat dukungan kalian, buat aku jadi semangat buat lanjutin ff abal ini.. Jeongmal Kamsahamnidaa

;_;

*menangisterharu*

Fanfict ini terbuat karena kejenuhan aku, disaat belajar persiapan uas. Rasanya pusing banget liat buku pelajaran, jadinya lahirlah si gadis berkuncir dua dan mahasiswa albino disini. Hehehehehe.. *janganditiru *yangUASfighting!

Btw ini ff debut aku lhoo.. yang selama ini cuma mendedikasikan akun Parkizuna sebagai reader aja.. /gaadaygnanya -_-

Makasih buat masukannya, pas aku check chap.1 ternyata banyak banget typo dan kalimat yg gaje -_- maafin ya..

Mau diedit tapi ribet banget ;_; ada yg tau cara mudahnya..? Hehehe..

Fyi aku 00 line, jadi jngn panggil aku thor ya.. Soalnya belum sehebat itu buat di panggil Author :D tinggal pilih mau panggil, saeng, chingu, atau eonnie(?) Panggil istrinya Chanyeol juga boleh XD *maunya

See you in next Chapt!

 **Special Thanks:**

 **Skymoebius,winwin16,Selenia Oh, cici fu,dedeRafka, sehundoyansodokluhan, Arifahohse,pinkeury,yongie17,**

 **Hannie222,Seravin509,auliaMRQ,**

 **bubblebloom,LSaber,akaindhe,**

 **Juna Oh,Apink 464,chaa,tiaracrystal(that's my eonnie:)),joohyunkies,Rury 0418**

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Silly Oppa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hunhan's Fanfiction**

 **Present by,**

 **Parkizuna**

 **Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.**

 **Warn: Genderswitch, typos is my styles :D, tidak sesuai EYD**

My Silly Oppa Chap.3

.

.

.

"Apa? Anak kecil itu mendapatimu mimpi basah?" Tanya Yifan pada Sehun dengan suara yang besar. Membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di kampus memperhatikan mereka sesaat.

Sehun terpaku sebentar. Kemudian tersadar dari keterpakuannya dan mendelik kesal."Stttttt!"

Seketika, seluruh orang yang berada di meja itu tertawa. Wu Yifan, sahabat Sehun sejak highschool yang berbeda jurusan. Yifan lebih memilih jurusan manajemen bisnis, mengingat dirinya akan meneruskan perusahaan orang tuanya yang mengelola salah satu departemen store asal China dan membuka banyak cabang juga di Asia seperti Korea, dan Jepang. Sekedar informasi, saat semester kemarin Yifan mendapatkan nilai IPK tertinggi seangkatannya. Jadi hal itu membuat Sehun bingung pada sahabatnya.

Sudah kaya, tampan, dan pintar bagaimana dia mau berteman dengan Sehun yang hanya mahasiswa biasa saja, dan keluarganya juga bukan dari kalangan atas. Jika Sehun bertanya pada Yifan, lelaki bersurai blonde itu hanya menjawab "Karena aku menyayangimu Oh Sehun." Dengan suara yang menjijikan, membuat Sehun ngeri, jadi iya memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah menanyai hal itu lagi sahabatnya.

Terkadang Sehun curiga apakah Yifan itu gay. Namun pikiran buruk tentang Yifan itu segera hilang saat ia mengenalkan Zitao, gadis bermata panda sebagai pacarnya pada Sehun. Dan ia pun turut hadir menertawakan, Sehun di meja itu.

Dan yang terakhir, ada Irene. Gadis itu bersahabat dengan Sehun dari awal dirinya masuk ke universitas. Wajahnya cantik, tipikal mahasiswi populer yang kecantikan nya tersohor sekampus. Begitu banyak pemuda tampan yang menginginkan dirinya, namun bagi Irene tidak seorangpun yang dapat membuat gadis cantik itu luluh. Jadi gadis cantik itu setia menyandang gelar Jomblo sama seperti Sehun.

"Bukan hanya anak kecil itu, tapi ada Eomma ku yang membangunkan ku dengan segayung air." Sehun menghembuskan nafas kencang saat mengingatnya.

Hal itu justru bukan mengundang simpati untuknya, melainkan gelak tawa teman-temannya atas kemalangan yang menimpa dirinya.

"Sepertinya, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat gadis berkuncir dua yang belakangan ini menjadi penyebab ke uring-uringanmu itu Sehun." Kata Irene masih tertawa.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah menemuinya, dia akan membuatmu sial dan kesal nanti." Sehun menyahut dengan ketus.

"Baru pertama kali, ku lihat kau begitu kesalnya pada seorang gadis. Mana Oh Sehun Sunbae idola setiap mahasiswi kesenian junior?" Yifan meledek Sehun, sengaja.

Kemudian Zitao setuju dengan Yifan. "Bukankah kau bisa bersikap manis pada gadis-gadis muda itu Sehun, kenapa dengan Luhan kau tidak bisa? Mungkin gadis itu hanya ingin dekat denganmu, namun kau keburu sensi."

"..."

"Ia kalau ku pikir-pikir kasihan juga ya, Luhan. Gadis yang malang.."

Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal, bagaimana bisa dia masih saja disalahkan? Salahkan saja Luhan yang sudah merebut kasih sayang Eomma nya. Ya, Sehun mengakui, di usianya yang sudah 22 tahun ini ia masih saja begitu kekanakan, karena tidak suka pada gadis kecil yang memang masih memerlukan kasih sayang itu merebut segalanya dari Eommanya.

.

Sedangkan yang menjadi topik pembicaraan, si gadis berkuncir dua itu membuatnya bersin tiba-tiba.

"Luhan? Apa kau flu?" Tanya Baekhyun di sela-sela pelajaran. Gadis berkuncir dua itu tengah menyeka hidungnya dengan tissue yang barusan diberi Baekhyun. "Ah, terimakasih Baekhyun. Tidak, aku tidak flu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum pada teman sebangkunya.

"Hmm.. kurasa kau alergi serbuk bunga. Sekarang kan sudah memasuki awal musim semi, walaupun masih bersalju, kulihat bunga sakura di depan sekolah kita mulai bermekaran." Luhan berpikir, seingat gadis itu tubuhnya tidak pernah mengalami alergi-alergi terhadap hal hal tertentu. "Benarkah? Tapi sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mengalami alergi yang aneh aneh sebelumnya." Gadis berkuncir dua itu bertanya sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kalau bukan alergi, bersin tiba-tiba itu biasanya bertanda ada orang yang sedang membicarakanmu." Jelas Baekhyun, seperti mendapat sebuah informasi penting kemudian ia bertanya dengan semangat. "Kira-kira siapa yang sedang membicarakanmu Luhan?"

"Hmm.. Siapa ya?" Luhan mengerlingkan matanya genit sama ceria nya dengan Baekhyun, membuat gadis bermata sipit itu sebal. Sikap ceria Luhan itu seolah-olah menutupi sesuatu.

Baekhyun manyun."Hhhh.. sudahlah, terserah kau saja Luhan."

.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan skripsimu, Sehun?" Tanya Irene pada Sehun yang sedang mengaduk-aduk minumannya bosan.

Sehun menggeleng-geleng pasrah. "Masih revisi. Seperti biasa. Kau tau kan Irene, dosen pembimbing ku itu begitu sulit untuk di temui, namun sekalinya bertemu malahan revisi lagi."

"Wah, semangatlah Sehun. Mungkin dosenmu masih sayang padamu, dan ingin terus kau menemuinya. Oh ya, seingat ku dosen pembimbingmu berusia 40 tahun dan belum menikah. Hmm.. Jangan-jangan.." Ledek Zitao pada Sehun. Ketidak berdayaannya pemuda bermata sipit itu, entah kenapa ia begitu menikmatinya.

Sehun memelototi gadis bermulut kurang ajar itu. "Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan Zitao. Ucapanmu itu sama sekali tidak membantu." Sahut Sehun ketus.

Zitao langsung mempoutkan bibirnya berpura-pura ngambek. Sedangkan Yifan hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadisnya, dan kemudian mengusak rambut hitam pendek Zitao. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Zitao tersenyum manja pada Yifan. Membuat Sehun muak.

"Wah, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membantu mu dalam urusan seperti ini. Mungkin kalau kau minta bantuan tentang bagaimana berbisnis yang baik dan benar aku bisa. Namun kalau masalah seni, otak kanan ku sepertinya benar-benar tidak bisa menghasilkan apapun, sangat payah." Timpal Yifan sedih.

Irene tertawa melihat Yifan dan Zitao begitu berusaha untuk membantu Sehun namun sayang sekali bukan bidang mereka. Sedangkan Sehun kini terlihat stress dan kalau Irene perhatikan, di wajah tampan pemuda itu terdapat kantung mata yang begitu tebal. Perasaan nya terasa sedih melihat pemuda yang ia cintai diam diam selama 2 tahun belakangan ini terlihat begitu kacau.

"Aku mau membantumu Sehun. Lagi pula, skripsi ku sudah selesai sekarang dan hanya tinggal menunggu tanggal untuk sidang. Kira-kira kapan aku bisa membantu mu?"

Mendengar penawaran Irene membuat Sehun sontak bersemangat. Matanya terlihat berbinar. Merasa mendapat pencerahan.

"Wah benarkah? Kau bersedia membantu ku?" Tanya Sehun dengan sumringah dan mencoba memastikan sekali lagi, takut salah dengar.

Irene hanya mengangguk manis.

Sehun mengambil tangan Irene dan menggenggam nya erat erat. "Terimakasih banyak Irene. Kau memang Dewi penyelamatku. Aku cinta padamu."

Kali ini gantian Zitao dan Yifan tersenyum maklum melihat kearah dua sahabatnya itu. Jangan tanyakan dengan Irene, gadis itu sekarang sedang terbang ke angkasa setelah mendengar kata kata Sehun barusan. Walaupun ia tau Sehun tidak sepenuhnya benar benar mengucapkan kata itu dengan perasaan nya. Hanya sebatas sahabat. Namun salahkah bila untuk hari ini saja ia merasa bahagia?

.

.

.

.

Luhan membulatkan pipi nya semenjak Baekhyun menariknya dengan paksa ke lapangan basket sore ini. Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun membulatkan tekadnya sehingga ia berani bertemu dengan Chanyeol secara langsung untuk memberikan suatu hadiah yang sekarang Baekhyun peluk erat.

Protes dan keluhan Luhan sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi tekad Baekhyun untuk memberikan syal rajut merah yang sudah terbungkus dalam papperbag bermotif bunga bunga dengan pita merah yang begitu cantik. Saat Luhan bertanya mengapa baru sekarang Baekhyun memberikan syal yang sebenarnya sudah dibuatnya dari awal tahun lalu, dengan santai Gadis bermata sipit itu menjawab 'Kau tau, kemarin saat kita pergi ke toko roti mu aku membeli sebuah fortune cookie. Dan kertas itu yang membawa ku sekarang.' Ingin rasanya Luhan protes, sesungguhnya bukan hanya Baekhyun yang terbawa, tapi dirinya pun ikut serta. Walaupun ada sebagian dari diri Luhan yang ikut senang karena perubahan sahabat baru nya ini kini sudah memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

Gadis berkuncir dua kini tampak sedikit grogi saat memasuki pelataran lapangan, karena begitu banyak anggota klub basket yang sedang beristirahat sehabis latihan nya siang tadi. Mata Luhan menangkap begitu banyak pemuda asing yang menatap ke arahnya bingung, hanya satu yang ia bisa kenali, Taemin-yang kini sedang menatap kearah nya shock. Sedangkan gadis berambut panjang yang sedang menggandeng tangannya nampak tidak menghiraukan.

Dengan langkah yang mantap gadis bermarga Byun itu kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di bangku-sedang berbincang dengan pelatih nya. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mendapati keadaan tersebut, kemudian Baekhyun berdehem dengan sengaja. Gadis bermata sipit itu bersuara "Park Chanyeol, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ucap gadis itu sambil memberikan senyuman sejuta volt. Tangan Baekhyun membawa hadiah yang disiapkannya dari semalam.

Chanyeol dan pelatihnya pun termenung sebentar saat menatap ke arah kedua garis di hadapan mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk senang, dan kemudian Chanyeol pun mengajak mereka untuk berbicara di pos kesehatan dekat lapangan.

"Park Chanyeol? Kau mengenaliku?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol begitu mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum hingga terlihat lesung pipinya. "Aku tahu, kau salah satu dari sahabat Taemin kan? Taemin juga sering membicarakan mu. Bagaimana aku tidak bisa mengenali gadis secantik dirimu."

Ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengenalinya. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa beruntung bersahabat dengan Taemin. Karena sebelumnya ia selalu berpikir kalau Taemin sama sekali tidak suka melihat dirinya yang menyukai Park Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun hendak memprotes, Taemin hanya bilang kalau Park Chanyeol tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun, dan ia menilai kalau ia gadis yang terlalu baik untuk Park Chanyeol. Namun apa yang membuat Park Chanyeol tidak pantas untuknya? Setahu Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang ceria, sopan dan begitu baik hingga bisa membuat Baekhyun terbuai oleh pesonanya. Dan saat mendengar Chanyeol menyebutnya sebagai gadis yang cantik, membuat perutnya seakan diterbangi oleh banyak kupu-kupu, meskipun dirinya tau Chanyeol hanya mencoba merayu.

"Siapa namamu? Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu." Tanya Chanyeol memaksudkan ke gadis kuncir dua yang tampak asing padanya.

"Dia Xi Luhan, teman sebangkuku." Jelas Baekhyun terdengar seperti kumur-kumur akibat gugup.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Luhan menyenggol pelan bahu Baekhyun agar cepat melakukan niatannya tadi. Gadis sipit itu berdehem sebentar guna menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Chanyeol.. " panggil Baekhyun memajukan dua langkah menjadi lebih dekat dengan pria bertubuh tinggi bak gedung-gedung di pusat kota.

"Aku datang kesini untuk memberikan mu sesuatu." Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah papperbag bermotif bunga-bunga diikat dengan tali merah. Sungguh manis.

Mata Chanyeol membulat, "Apa ini?" Ia meraih papperbag tersebut. Tatapannya terus tertuju ke arah hadiah yang diberikan Baekhyun

"Terimalah. Ku harap kau membukanya nanti saja. Saat sudah dirumah."

"Tapi aku sedang tidak berulangtahun, Baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tak bisa menjawabnya karena tidak mungkin Baekhyun berterus terang pada Chanyeol jika hadiah ini sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyukai pria itu.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya sekedar ingin memberikan hadiah itu padamu. Karena ia pikir itu cocok untukmu. Ku harap kau menyukainya. Perlu kau tau, hadiah itu adalah hasil dari tangan Baekhyun sendiri." Celetuk Luhan. Baekhyun semakin menunduk malu. Wajahnya merah sempurna.

Sekilas Chanyeol memperhatikan jari jari tangan Baekhyun yang di penuhi dengan plester luka. Merasa diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol, gadis berambut panjang itu segera menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang pinggang.

"Ok. Aku akan membukanya nanti. Terima kasih Baek kau sudah repot-repot memberikanku hadiah. Mungkin lain kali aku akan memberikanmu hadiah juga untuk membalas kebaikanmu."

Blush~

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun berpikir percuma saja memberikan hadiah seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Karena pemuda itu pasti sudah melupakannya. Melupakan kejadian yang selalu terkenang oleh benak Baekhyun, dan tak pernah lepas oleh hatinya. Namun hati kecilnya masih ingin berharap agar Chanyeol mengingatnya lagi, begitu pemuda itu membuka hadiah yang berisikan syal merah rajutan tangan buatannya. Yang ia rajut dengan seluruh perasaannya.

"T-tidak perlu Chan. Aku tulus memberikannya. Aku permisi dulu."

Baekhyun berbalik dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan! Apakah tadi aku terlihat memalukan? Atau mungkin badanku bau?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu heran melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Setelah memberanikan diri untuk memberikan syal untuk pujaan hatinya, sekarang sahabatnya bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Apa memang setiap gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta seperti ini? Pikir Luhan bingung.

"Atau mungkin rambutku berantakan? Ayolah bicara Luhan jangan diam saja.. Lihat, rambutku berantakan, badanku bau, bahkan tubuhku terlihat begitu gemuk. Astaga aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol saat aku menemuinya tadi!" Ceplos Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis gila.

Luhan sekarang mulai kesal ternyata sahabatnya yang satu ini sedang krisis percaya diri. Luhan sekarang sedang berpikir kemana perginya gadis pemberani yang baru saja memberanikan diri menemui bahkan memberikan hadiah untuk pemuda yang disukai nya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau tampak begitu cantik. Rambut mu tidak berantakan, badanmu tidak bau, dan kau terlihat langsing. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal yang bukan-bukan." Jelas Luhan agak frustasi.

"Bukan begitu Lu, aku hanya khawatir Chanyeol berpikir yang negatif tentangku.." suara Baekhyun kini terdengar lirih.

Mendengarnya membuat Luhan melunak sesaat, dan turut merasakan kegalauan hati sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Sudah lah Baekhyun, seharusnya Park Chanyeol merasa dirinya adalah pemuda yang paling beruntung di dunia. Karena gadis sebaik dirimu jatuh hati padanya, dan memberikan seluruh perasaanmu padanya."

"Benarkah? Entah kenapa aku hanya takut, Chanyeol membanding-bandingkan ku dengan Noona Noona yang biasa mendekatinya. Kau tau kan, kalau dengan Noona Noona cantik itu, aku sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Mereka bukan tandingan ku. Bahkan untuk bertanding denganku saja, rasanya begitu tidak pantas."

Luhan menghela nafas, dan mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya dengan mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut. "Jika Chanyeol benar pemuda yang baik. Ia pasti menilai segala sesuatu bukan dari permukaan saja. Dan juga kalau kau benar benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol tulus, maka Noona Noona cantik itu akan kalah telak darimu. Karena mereka hanya ingin mendapatkan Chanyeol hanya menumpang ketenaran, lain darimu yang memang dengan tulus mencintainya, Baekhyun."

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menyimak perkataan gadis kuncir dua yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya ini. Ia merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan gadis seperti Luhan. Karena kata-kata Luhan barusan, percaya dirinya perlahan mulai muncul setelah mati tadi akibat pemikiran negatif yang timbul di benaknya tadi.

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan, "Terimakasih Luhan. Ku harap Chanyeol berpikir demikian."

Si gadis berkuncir dua itu pun ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sahabat barunya itu.

"Sudah seharusnya, dia seperti itu Baekhyun. Mulai sekarang, hilang kan pemikiran pemikiran negatif itu dalam otakmu!"

"Arraseo.. Eomma"

"Yak!"

.

Segerombolan pemuda yang habis bermain basket itu sedang berjalan melintasi gerbang sekolah, setelah bermain basket mereka ingin melanjutkan acara dengan makan di kedai ramen langganan mereka. Terlihat ada beberapa pemuda yang tengah asik berbincang, salah satunya Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, apakah gadis itu tidak salah berani menghampirimu seperti itu Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku juga tidak percaya, berani sekali dia. Bahkan begitu banyak gadis yang lebih cantik darinya, namun memberikan hadiah nya hanya di dalam loker ku."

"Astaga, untung saja saat ia memanggil mu, Noona Noona Fangirl mu sudah pulang. Aku rasa kalau Noona Fangirl itu melihat gadis malang itu, dia akan di bully habis-habisan Chanyeol." Ujar Zico, salah satu dari komplotan bergidik ngeri membayangkan Noona Noona Fangirl Chanyeol yang begitu mengerikan itu.

"Dengan wajah yang pas-pasan seperti itu, bahkan dia tidak terkenal. Berani sekali dia mendekatiku seperti itu. Dia pikir aku akan luluh hanya karena di beri hadiah seperti ini?" Keluh Chanyeol sambil melipat tangan.

Zico menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Salah sendiri kau yang selalu bersikap baik pada gadis-gadis biasa seperti dia, kau tahu, gadis itu mudah terbawa perasaan hanya karena perhatian kecil yang bahkan kadang kita tidak sadari namun ia menganggap nya spesial. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati, Park!"

Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jika aku dingin dan menolaknya, pasti gadis-gadis itu akan membenciku."

"Jadi apa maumu dasar pria brengsek?" Tanya Zico kesal seraya menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa saja, dia memang pria brengsek dan ia mengakuinya. Begitu banyak gadis yang suka padanya, mengaku mencintainya, namun bukan berarti Chanyeol bodoh. Ia tau kalau gadis gadis itu hanya menyukai Park Chanyeol si pemuda pintar, terkenal, tampan, dan jago olahraga. Bukan Park Chanyeol dengan segala kekurangan, keburukan dan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia menunggu gadis yang mencintai dirinya apa adanya. Namun, ia tidak mau berharap banyak. Gadis seperti itu mustahil untuk didapatkan.

"Kita kan masih muda. Jadi nikmati saja.." ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Sesukamu saja Idiot."

Pemuda tampan dan sombong yang bernama Mino pun menimpali. "Coba kau lihat Chanyeol, apa yang gadis itu berikan padamu.. kalau dilihat dari bungkus nya saja, sudah pasti hadiah murahan."

Chanyeol pun melihat kearah papperbag yang tadi ia simpan di dalam tasnya. Dengan santai ia mengambil syal yang gadis itu rajut sepenuh hati.

"Hanya sebuah syal rajut kampungan. Tidak bermerek, sepertinya gadis itu membuatnya sendiri." Jelas Chanyeol, sambil berseringai.

Diantara gerombolan anak basket tersebut, ada Lee Taemin. Sahabat Baekhyun, yang juga mendengar setiap kata yang melecehkan sahabat perempuannya.

Taemin sedari tadi hanya diam saja, menahan kesal. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah memperingati Baekhyun untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Ia hanya tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Bukan sekali Chanyeol menjelek-jelekkan gadis yang berdatangan padanya. Singkatnya Chanyeol adalah pemuda brengsek. Ia selalu saja memperlakukan gadis sembarangan, menyampakkannya, dan kerap gadis itu di permainkan dahulu sebelum dibuang. Mendengar sahabatnya menjadi bahan olokan seperti ini membuat darahnya mendidih. Namun ia tidak ingin memberi tahu Baekhyun akan hal ini. Ia hanya akan membuat gadis itu semakin patah hati.

Chanyeol memanggil Taemin, sambil menyodorkan Syal merah buatan Baekhyun.

"Hei, Lee Taemin. Ini Syal buatan sahabatmu. Lebih baik kau saja yang menyimpan nya. Aku sudah sering menerima yang seperti ini. Dan sekarang sudah menjadi lap kaki dirumahku."

Taemin menatap nanar kearah syal merah itu. Diikuti tawa dari beberapa komplotan Chanyeol seperti Mino, dan Zico.

"Sudah ambil saja Taemin!" Teriak Zico.

"Benar, daripada syal itu berakhir di tong sampah. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada sahabat mu itu?" Timpal Mino, kemudian mereka tertawa karena lelucon ironis tersebut yang sama sekali tidak lucu menurut Taemin.

"Ambilah, aku sedang berbaik hati." Ucap Chanyeol seakan meledek. Ia tahu Taemin sedang menahan kesal, namun ia tak perduli.

GREB!

Pemuda tinggi itu terkejut saat melihat tangan mungil Baekhyun merampas syal yang baru saja hendak dibuangnya bila Taemin tidak berniat untuk mengambilnya.

"Jadi kau masih disini?" Tanya Chanyeol santai pada Baekhyun.

Sesaat sebelum kedatangan pemuda-pemuda itu Baekhyun dan Luhan masih berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan ingin melihat Chanyeol lebih lama lagi, namun malang nasibnya, ia justru mendengar hal yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar. Hati Baekhyun sudah hancur berkeping-keping sedari tadi. Ia mendengar setiap hinaan, dan cemoohan yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya, dan syalnya yang ia rajut dengan seluruh perasaannya. Syal itu bukan hanya sekedar syal bagi Baekhyun. Tapi itu melambangkan segenap perasaannya pada Chanyeol yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dan ia tuangkan pada syal merah tersebut. Namun Chanyeol menyebutnya murahan. Berarti pemuda tinggi itu tidak menghargai cintanya, dan seluruh perasaannya.

Demi memunguti harga dirinya yang tersisa sekarang Baekhyun berdiri disini. Mengambil syal nya kembali. Chanyeol tidak pantas menerima syal itu.

Taemin terkejut melihat Baekhyun datang, dan tak lama kemudian Luhan datang menyusulnya. Gadis berkuncir dua itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan Taemin. Hatinya pun turut hancur bersama Baekhyun, sahabat baiknya. Ia tidak menyangka, kalau gadis sebaik Baekhyun akan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya." Kata Baekhyun singkat, jelas dan padat.

Mata sipit Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya memerah hingga telinga, bahu mungilnya bergetar. Menahan tangis. Ia sudah tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai. Zico dan Mino yang barusan ikut menghina Baekhyun, bungkam melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan, namun ia mencoba terlihat tegar. Entah bagaimana bisa, kedua pemuda itu nampak menyesali perkataan mereka barusan. Lain dengan Chanyeol.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau sudah mendengar semuanya kan? Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi, untuk menanggapi gadis seperti mu lagi."

Mendengar kalimat Chanyeol barusan hatinya bagai remuk hingga berkeping keping. Gadis berambut panjang itu tidak tahan lagi, ia tidak sudi Chanyeol pemuda brengsek itu melihat air matanya. Baekhyun pun memeluk syal buatannya dan lari meninggalkan semuanya. Tak lama kemudian Taemin menyusulnya.

Sekarang hanya tersisa gadis kuncir dua. Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dan kedua temannya itu penuh dengan kebencian.

"Kau tidak ikut pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memutarkan bola matanya malas. Sekarang pemuda itu sudah tidak segan-segan menunjukkan sifat aslinya.

Tangan Luhan gemetar. Ia berusaha agar tidak menampar Park Chanyeol. Ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Luhan tidak terima melihat sahabat nya Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pemuda brengsek yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini. Bibirnya begitu kelu, namun ia paksakan untuk berbicara. Setidaknya untuk membuat Park Chanyeol sadar kalau sebuah kesalahan besar membuat Byun Baekhyun patah hati.

"Asal kau tahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun mungkin bersedih karena kau sudah mematahkan hatinya dengan cara yang tidak berperasaan." sesaat bibir Luhan berhenti, suaranya terdengar begitu kacau.

"Namun kaulah yang akan paling menyesalinya. Karena kau telah kehilangan orang yang sangat mencintaimu." Tambah Luhan sambil menatap lurus kearah mata Chanyeol.

Kedua teman Chanyeol di belakang nampak sangat bersalah pada gadis malang itu. Sedangkan pemuda tinggi itu hanya diam saja menatap punggung mungil yang sedang mengejar sahabatnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol, setelah mematahkan hati seorang gadis begitu buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan kebingungan Luhan mencari Baekhyun dan juga Taemin. Sepertinya kedua sahabat nya itu sudah pulang duluan. Gadis berkuncir dua kini duduk di depan halte bus depan sekolah, kebingungan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu jalan. Karena biasanya ia di antar jemput oleh Jongin. Namun untuk hari ini, ia pulang bersama Baekhyun. Sayangnya Baekhyun sudah pulang duluan dengan Taemin karena kejadian tadi. Hatinya ikut sedih saat mengingatnya.

Hari sudah nampak mulai gelap, dan sudah ke 6 kalinya bus lewat. Namun ia tidak berani menaikinya. Ia tidak tahu bila naik bus harus lewat rute yang seperti apa. Singkatnya Luhan sekarang tengah tersesat.

Dengan pengetahuan yang seadanya, Luhan mencoba berjalan sambil menebak-nebak jalan. Terlambat baginya menyesali tidak membawa peta Seoul hari ini. Walaupun bertanya, ia tidak tahu dimana dan apa daerah tempat tinggalnya.

Matahari nyaris terbenam dan tiba tiba turun salju. Pantas saja sedari tadi Luhan merasa kedinginan. Sambil memeluk diri sendiri, ia pun melangkah kemana kaki kecilnya akan membawanya.

Saat melewati jalan, gadis berkuncir dua itu mendengar suara rengekan anak anjing yang berasal dari ujung gang. Sumber suara terdengar dari kardus lusuh di dekat tong sampah. Luhan terkejut saat mendapati seekor anak anjing puddle berbulu putih polos namun terlihat coklat karena kotor.

Di tengah hari bersalju seperti ini, tega sekali orang yang meninggalkan anak anjing ini dijalanan. Luhan pun berjongkok sambil mengambil anak anjing tersebut. Ia menemukan sebuah kertas didalam kardus yang berisikan kain lusuh satu satunya cara agar membuat anak anjing itu tetap hangat. Kertas itu bertuliskan 'Pungutlah Aku..'

Anak anjing putih yang sekarang berada di genggaman Luhan itu kemudian menjilati tangannya. Anak anjing malang ini pasti lapar, pikir Luhan.

Kemudian Luhan mengeluarkan bolu daging sisa makan siangnya dari dalam tas. Dengan lahap anak anjing itu memakan nya hingga habis. Setelah memberi makan anak anjing itu, ia pun berpikir untuk pulang.

Ia teringat dirinya tengah tersesat di tengah hari bersalju seperti ini. Bahkan langit sudah nampak begitu gelap. Gadis berkuncir dua itu sekarang tengah memeluk anak anjing putih itu agar tidak kedinginan. Salju mulai berjatuhan ke rambutnya, seingatnya ia membawa payung lipat kemarin. Saat ia memeriksa tasnya, ternyata ada. Luhan bersorak dalam hati. Ia pun memayungi anak anjing itu dengan payungnya.

"Maafkan aku anak anjing. Tapi kurasa aku tidak boleh memungutmu. Aku juga tidak bisa mengurusmu." gadis itu bermonolog sendiri.

Sambil tersenyum gadis itu berjongkok sambil memayungi anak anjing yang ia masukkan lagi kedalam kardus. "Ironis sekali, kita sama-sama tersesat anjing kecil. Aku mau pulang tapi tidak tahu jalan.."

KRUCUKK!

Luhan tertawa mendengar suara perutnya yang terdengar begitu memalukan.

Tanpa gadis berkuncir dua itu sadari, ada seorang pemuda tinggi sedang mengawasi tingkahnya sedari tadi. Sehun mencoba menahan tawa saat mengetahui fakta kalau gadis berkuncir dua itu tersesat dan juga kelaparan bersama anak anjing di pinggir gang dekat rumahnya. Bahkan jarak rumah mereka sudah tinggal 100 meter lagi, tapi gadis itu bilang dirinya tersesat. Aigoo.. batin Sehun.

"Kuncir dua!"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang sudah tidak begitu asing baginya.

"Sehun Oppa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menghadap Sehun.

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah gadis itu yang kemerahan akibat kedinginan. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan muka kumal khas anak pulang sekolah. "Ayo kita pulang, kau tersesat kan?"

Bahkan gadis ini tidak memakai mantel atau pun syal sama sekali di hari yang dingin ini, keluh Sehun dalam hati. Saat Sehun mencoba meraih tangan Luhan, gadis itu justru menepisnya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Apa kau punya rasa kemanusiaan? Lihat anak anjing itu! Apa kau tega meninggalkannya sendirian Oppa?!" Protes Luhan pada pemuda tinggi yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dirinya.

Dengan cuek, Sehun melirik ke arah anak anjing itu tidak berminat. Anak anjing itu sedang menjulurkan lidahnya bersemangat sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Tidak. Sudah tinggalkan saja dia. Ayo kita pulang."

Sehun pun menyeret Luhan yang bersikeras ingin tetap bersama anak anjing itu.

"Tapi kasihan kan! Yak! Sehun Oppa!" Gadis mungil itu mencoba melawan tenaga pemuda yang tingginya mencapai 6 kaki lebih itu.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan kedalam kantung mantel panjangnya. Tangan mereka sambil bergenggaman di dalam kantung Sehun, sedangkan tangan Luhan yang satu lagi sedang dihangatkan oleh Sehun dengan meniup-niup genggaman tangan Luhan.

"Tanganmu beku kuncir dua. Sudah berapa lama kau berada di luar sini?" Tanya Sehun, namun dirinya masih berfokus untuk menghangatkan tangan gadis bermata rusa itu.

Tanpa diminta, pipi Luhan makin memerah, jantung nya berdebar begitu kencang. Ia khawatir hal itu akan terdengar oleh Sehun. Detak jantungnya makin kencang saat tanpa sengaja mata rusa itu bertatapan langsung dengan mata Sehun yang tajam. Wajah Luhan kini memerah, hingga ketelinga.

Sehun dengan jahil menowel hidung bangir Luhan yang merah.

"Biarkan saja anak anjing itu disana. Kau tidak bisa mengurusnya Luhan. Pasti nanti akan ada orang yang datang dan memungutnya, dan orang itu pasti bisa merawatnya lebih baik daripada dirimu."

Sebenarnya Luhan masih ingin mengurus anak anjing malang itu, tapi kata-kata Sehun ada benarnya juga. Sambil melangkah menuju rumah, ia berdoa agar anak anjing itu di pungut oleh orang yang baik dan bisa merawatnya.

"Sehun Oppa bagaimana kau bisa menemukan ku?" Tanya Luhan memulai percakapan.

Senyum Sehun mengembang. "Sama seperti anak anjing itu. Aku mendengar kau melolong minta pertolongan."

Lagi-lagi Sehun meledeknya, "Yak!" Luhan segera memukul bahu pemuda itu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Sehun tertawa, kemudian menjelaskan. "Aku baru saja pulang dari kampus. Saat di perjalanan aku melihatmu sedang memayungi anak anjing itu. Ternyata gadis manja seperti mu itu mempunyai sisi kemanusiaan juga ya.."

Mata Luhan terbelalak mendengar sebutan dirinya oleh Sehun. Tidak terima. "Apa? Gadis manja?"

Sehun tertawa lagi. Entah kenapa meledek Luhan, si gadis berkuncir dua ini begitu menyenangkan bagi Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Membuat gadis ini kesal, dan marah adalah hobbinya.

"Ayo kita harus cepat pulang, pasti Eomma mengkhawatirkan mu." Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Luhan.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Eomma menyambut mereka berdua.

"Luhan, kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu sayang." Begitu Luhan sampai, Eomma memeluk Luhan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut begitu melihat Eommanya dan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Eomma. Aku tersesat saat mau pulang tadi. Tapi beruntung aku berpapasan dengan Sehun Oppa, jadi kami bisa pulang bersama." Jelas Luhan menyesal telah membuat Eomma khawatir.

"Kemana Jongin? Bukankah Eomma sudah meminta Jongin untuk mengantar jemput mu?" Tanya Eomma bertubi-tubi.

"Jongin sedang eksul, sehingga kita tidak bisa pulang bersama Eomma."

Sehun panas melihat Eommanya begitu mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Bahkan sedari tadi Sehun berdiri disini, Eommanya sama sekali tidak menanyai dan menghawatirkan dirinya bila pulang terlambat. Kekanakan? Memang itu nama tengah Sehun kalau sudah menyangkut Eomma nya.

"Eomma, sudahlah. Aku lapar. Mana makanannya? Barusan saat aku bertemu dengan si kuncir dua pun aku mendengar suara perutnya yang memalukan itu."

"Yak! Oppa! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Sehun menari Gangnam style dalam hati, setidaknya sekarang mereka sudah seri- mengingat kejadian mimpi terlarang itu.

Eomma Sehun menoleh kearah anak bujangnya. "Lapar? Kenapa kau panggil aku? Ambil saja sendiri di meja makan. Kau kan punya tangan dan kaki."

Sehun mendengus. Ia sudah menduga reaksi Eomma nya.

"Luhan? Benarkah itu? Kau kelaparan ya? Gadis yang malang. Kalau begitu, biar Eomma siapkan makanannya, sekarang kau ganti baju dan cuci muka dulu."

Luhan pun tersenyum dan menuruti perintah Eomma. Ia pergi ke lantai atas untuk berganti baju. Tidak mau mendengar protesan Oh Sehun pada Eomma nya yang terdengar sampai lantai atas.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghampiri Eommanya yang sedang bersantai di depan televisi bersama Luhan setelah makan malam tadi.

"Eomma, tolong bawakan minuman dan snack kedalam kamarku. Ada temanku datang." Pinta Sehun pada Eommanya.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini Sehun ?"

"Irene, dia datang ingin membantu mengetik skripsiku." Jelas Sehun singkat.

Mulut Eomma hanya membentuk o. "Baiklah, nanti Eomma akan datang kesana sebentar lagi."

Sehun pun pergi ke kamarnya.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu penasaran oleh teman Sehun yang datang malam-malam itu.

"Eomma? Irene itu seorang gadis?" Tanya Luhan pada Eomma saat mengambil jus jeruk di dalam kulkas.

Tanpa diminta Luhan mengeluarkan nampan dalam lemari penyimpan, dan menyiapkan dua gelas kaca.

"Terimakasih sayang," ucap Eomma melihat Luhan rajin. "Iya dia seorang gadis. Irene sudah sering datang kerumah ini. Kurasa dia pacar Sehun, namun saat ditanya, Sehun selalu mengelak."

PRANGG!

Tanpa sengaja Luhan menjatuhkan botol jus jeruk yang baru saja ia tuangkan kedalam gelas.

"Yaampun, Luhan." Pekik Eomma.

Entah kenapa kini hatinya begitu sakit mendengar perkataan Eomma barusan. Mendengar nya, kata-kata itu seakan menghujam jantung Luhan telak. Jadi Sehun Oppa sudah punya pacar? Pikir Luhan tidak percaya.

"Ah, maafkan aku Eomma. Tanganku licin." Luhan bergumam. Tatapan matanya kosong, masih shock.

Eomma memperhatikan tangan Luhan yang sedang memunguti beling. "Biar Eomma saja yang membersihkan ini."

Luhan pun segera membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat. Sambil mengelap lantai, mata Luhan kini terasa panas. Begitu juga hatinya. Pikirannya terasa kosong.

"Luhan, sudah biar Eomma saja yang membersihkan ini. Dan kau antarkan ini ke kamar Sehun, ya sayang." Ucap Eomma sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk, dan beberapa bungkus roti pada Luhan.

Luhan mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya, demi menciptakan sebuah senyuman. "Baiklah Eomma."

.

"Kamarmu begitu berantakan Sehun, tidak pernah berubah." Sergah Irene sambil meloncat ke atas kasur Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun sedang berdiri canggung di depan pintu kamarnya. Kedatangan Irene yang tiba-tiba membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Belum lagi hari ini sudah malam. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan keberadaan seorang gadis di malam hari didalam kamarnya.

"Sehun, mana laptop mu?"

Dengan salah tingkah Sehun melangkah ke dalam kamarnya, dan menutup pintu tanpa mengunci pintu.

Lantai kamarnya begitu banyak benda bersesakan dan tergeletak sana sini. Sehingga tidak ada ruang untuk berjalan, Sehun meniti langkah dengan hati-hati.

"Matilda didalam tas." Sehun pun menghampiri Irene yang berada di kasurnya, sambil menenteng tas ranselnya yang berisi Matilda, MacBook air kesayangannya.

Saat ia hampir sampai ke kasurnya, kakinya menginjak tumpukan DVD yang tergeletak. Sehingga Sehun oleng, ia tidak mau terjatuh di lantai karena perpaduan antara lantai dan barang elektronik bukan sesuatu yang baik, jadi Sehun menjatuhkan diri ke kasur bersama Matilda. Dan di atas kasur ada Irene yang sedang terduduk disana.

BRUGH!

Sehun pun terjatuh menimpa Irene. Sial. Namun misinya berhasil, Matilda terselamatkan.

CEKLEK!

"Sehun Oppa. Ini aku bawakan minumannya.." ujar Luhan terpotong saat memasuki kamar Sehun, ia tidak menyangka akan melihat Sehun sedang menindih Irene di atas kasur.

Canggung.

Dengan gerakan kikuk, Sehun langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Irene. Gadis berkuncir dua itu sama canggungnya melihat mereka berdua.

"Kuncir dua!" Ujar Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menjelaskan apa yang gadis itu lihat barusan.

Tangan Luhan sedikit bergetar menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya. "Aku harus meletakkan ini dimana?"

"Nghhh.. berikan saja padaku, biar aku yang meletakkannya."

Luhan melirik sebentar ke arah Irene yang sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar. Ia menyerahkan nampan tersebut pada Sehun. "Terima kasih" Ujar Sehun tersenyum kaku.

"Sehun, apa dia Luhan yang sering kau bicarakan?"

DEG!

Luhan terkejut mendengarnya, 'Jadi Sehun Oppa sering membicarakan ku?' batin Luhan.

Irene beranjak dan berdiri di hadapan Luhan, ia menjulurkan tangannya, "Hai Luhan kenalkan aku Irene. Senang bisa bertemu langsung denganmu."

"Ahhhh.. i-iyaaa. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Eonnie."

Luhan tidak menjabat tangan Irene melainkan hanya sedikit membungkuk memberi salam. Setelah itu ia langsung bergegas keluar kamar.

BLAM

Irene menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya kenapa Luhan bersikap seperti itu. Sementara Sehun hanya menggaruk canggung tengkuknya.

.

.

.

"Luhan, apa kau menangis?" Tanya Eomma melihat tingkah Luhan yang aneh begitu gadis itu masuk ke kamar.

Ia memperhatikan bahu mungil gadis itu yang sedikit gemetar. Kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Hati Luhan pun perlahan menghangat mendapati perhatian dari Eomma seperti ini.

Dengan sedikit ragu ia pun menghadap ke arah Eomma. Sehingga ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan airmata dan Isak tangis nya.

"Aku kangen Baba." Kata Luhan terbata di sela tangisnya. Meskipun sebenarnya kerinduannya akan Baba nya bukan penyebab utama tangis nya kali ini. Melainkan Sehun dan Irene.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau menelepon Baba mu?" Tawar Eomma Sehun.

Luhan hanya menggeleng. "Ini sudah larut malam Eomma. Baba pasti sudah tidur, lebih baik biarkan saja dia beristirahat dulu."

Eomma hanya mengangguk mengerti. Gadis ini punya masalah. Eomma bisa membacanya, dan masalahnya bukan karena Babanya. Namun Eomma Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan nya. Mungkin ketika gadis ini siap, baru dia akan menceritakannya.

"Baiklah sayang, kalau begitu ayo kita tidur." Dekap Eomma sambil mengelus-elus kepala Luhan, membuat gadis itu nyaman hingga tertidur.

.

.

.

Setelah Irene pergi, Sehun sedang bosan berada di kamarnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa depan televisi sambil menonton acara yang sebenarnya ia tidak tonton. Sehun merasa sedang sumpek berada di kamarnya terus-terusan. Belum lagi ia sedang menenangkan suasana hatinya yang tadi agak kacau.

Sehun terkejut melihat gadis berambut panjang sepinggang turun dari tangga, dan menuju kearah kulkas.

"Luhan?" Tanyanya pada gadis itu.

Pemuda tinggi itu sedikit pangling, biasanya ia melihat rambut gadis itu terkuncir dua. Namun, malam ini ia melihat pemandangan yang langka. Luhan dengan rambut tergerai hingga pinggang.

Gadis yang di panggil pun menoleh.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sehun seraya menghampiri Luhan di depan kulkas.

Gadis itu menggeleng, sambil menenggak susu putih yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam kulkas.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dengan seksama. Entah kenapa kulit gadis ini terlihat begitu putih, nyaris transparan. Sangat kontras dengan pipi dan hidung bangir nya yang agak memerah. Ia pun menangkap kelopak mata Luhan yang membengkak, dan dugaan Sehun gadis ini habis menangis. Namun anehnya, Luhan nampak begitu cantik di matanya. Hati Sehun berdesir.

"Oh ya Luhan. Kejadian yang tadi. Tolong jangan salah paham." Sehun pun bingung mengapa ia harus menjelaskan ini pada Luhan.

Gadis itu terlihat bingung. "Kejadian yang mana Oppa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Soal aku dan Irene di kasur tadi." Sehun merasakan pipinya memanas.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak apa kok. Aku tidak akan mengadukannya pada Eomma."

Gadis itu pun hendak naik keatas lagi, hatinya sakit karena topik pembicaraan ini. Ia tidak sanggup. Dan yang paling ia khawatirkan adalah airmata nya yang sudah terasa mau jatuh lagi. Ia harus segera menghindari Sehun.

Sehun mencegat Luhan. "Ah, Bukan seperti itu Luhan."

Luhan nampak kesal melihat Sehun. "Lalu yang seperti apa Oppa? Sudahlah aku mau tidur. Lepaskan aku."

"Kau salah paham! Aku tidak sengaja jatuh dan menimpa Irene yang sedang duduk di kasur. Jadi kumohon kau tidak usah berpikir yang macam-macam Luhan!" Sehun menaikkan nada suaranya terdengar sama kesalnya.

"Kau tau dari mana kalau aku berpikiran yang macam-macam Oppa? Lalu memang apa pedulimu bila aku berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan tak kalah keras.

Sehun hanya diam saja. Gadis itu sudah benar-benar salah paham. Percuma saja menjelaskan. Dan suasana hati gadis ini sedang buruk, jadi Sehun bertekad untuk menjelaskannya nanti. Saat gadis itu kembali ceria. Lalu, Sehun pun menyingkir. Membiarkan gadis ini naik ke atas dan tidur.

"Kau benar Luhan. Kenapa aku harus peduli pada pikiranmu itu. Tidurlah!" Ucap Sehun sambil berlalu ke arah televisi.

Namun pikiran Sehun tak bisa lepas dari apa yang membuat gadis bermata rusa itu menangis, dan menghancurkan suasana hatinya sampai seperti itu?

Sedangkan Luhan dengan tergesa menaiki anak tangga sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Dan air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Jadi seperti ini sakitnya. Luhan pun mengerti betapa sakitnya hati nya seperti sama yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak menyangka dirinya akan bertemu dengan Sehun di lantai bawah, dan kemudian bertengkar seperti ini. Hatinya masih terasa sakit. Ia tidak siap untuk bertemu Sehun lagi, namun keadaannya tidak mendukung. Mereka serumah, sehingga mengharuskan mereka mau tidak mau bertemu lagi setiap hari.

Luhan pun mengakui, kalau ia memang cinta pada Sehun. Oppa yang selalu menemani liburan musim panasnya di Korea. Oppa yang dulu pernah menjadi kesatria yang menolongnya saat anak-anak kecil nakal itu mengerjainya. Cinta pertama nya saat masa kanak-kanak dulu. Luhan tidak pernah melupakan itu semua hingga saat ini. Bahkan saat Babanya dulu bilang kalau ia akan tinggal di Korea, hatinya merasa begitu senang karena dapat bertemu dengan Sehun Oppa nya lagi.

Tapi saat datang, Sehun Oppa nya, ternyata sudah beranjak dewasa dan melupakannya. Awalnya Luhan sedih, namun tak apa setidaknya ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Walaupun sekarang, mereka tidak seakan dulu, namun Luhan tetap senang. Ia hanya bisa menyimpan semua kenangan ini sendiri. Tanpa bisa membaginya dengan Sehun.

Dan kini, saat mendengar Sehun Oppa sudah memiliki kekasih. Luhan turut bahagia karenanya. Karena Sehun sudah menemukan gadis yang tepat untuknya. Luhan berjanji ia akan mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk Sehun. Meskipun hatinya ikut hancur melihatnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC/Delete?**

.

.

.

 **Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Silly Oppa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hunhan's Fanfiction**

 **Present by,**

 **Parkizuna**

 **Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.**

 **Warn: Genderswitch, typos is my styles :D, tidak sesuai EYD**

 **.**

 **My Silly Oppa chap.4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melirik ke arah jam di dinding ruang makan menunjukkan 7 pagi. Sesosok makhluk berbulu putih itu dengan lugunya mengikuti tuan barunya dari belakang. Benar, anjing kecil yang semalam ia temukan bersama Luhan. Ia lah pemilik nya sekarang. Pemuda berkulit albino itu pun menuruni tangga dan mencari Eomma nya.

"Eomma, mana gadis China itu?" Tanya Sehun begitu mendapati Eomma nya sedang membereskan toko, dan bersiap untuk buka.

Eomma Sehun berdecak. "Dia punya nama, Oh Sehun. Sama sepertimu.."

Walaupun pemuda itu sedang memutar bola matanya, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya enggan membantu Eomma nya yang kini menjadi tulang punggung keluarga.

Ia pun segera menghampiri Eomma nya yang sedang mengisi keranjang-keranjang dengan kue kue yang baru datang.

"Iya.. iya.. Gadis kuncir dua itu, maksudku Luhan. Apa dia sudah berangkat sekolah?" Tanya Sehun masih penasaran.

Eomma Sehun melirik putra bungsunya dengan curiga.

"Dari sebelum matahari terbit ia sudah berangkat. Sepertinya sedang terburu-buru. Bahkan dia berangkat duluan tidak menunggu Jongin." Jelas Eomma nya.

Sehun diam saja mencerna informasi dari Eomma nya.

"Memangnya ada apa Sehun? Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan Luhan seperti ini?" Tanya Eomma menyelidik.

Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar Eomma nya seperti itu.

Anjing mungil yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibelakang kaki Sehun kemudian menunjukkan diri saat Eomma nya mengeluarkan bolu gulung berisikan daging. Anjing itu kelaparan. Sehun belum sempat memberikan makanan pada anjing itu pagi ini.

Mata Eomma melotot menyaksikan anak anjing yang berusaha mengambil kumpulan bolu gulung hangat di etalase toko.

"Sehun! Apa maksudnya ini?" Pekik Eomma nya terheran-heran.

Pemuda yang belum mandi namun tetap tampan itu dengan santai menggendong anak anjing miliknya dan kemudian menghampiri Eomma nya.

"Ayo Vivi, berikan salam pada pemilik rumah ini." Ucap Sehun kepada anak anjing itu di depan Eomma.

Dan Sehun menggerakkan tubuh Vivi seolah-olah sedang membungkuk.

"Hallo Eomma, namaku Vivi." Ucap Sehun dengan suara dibuat seperti anak kecil.

Dan seolah mengerti, anak anjing itu menyalak sekali. Ekornya bergerak kekanan-kekiri tanda hatinya tengah senang. Anak anjing itu begitu antusias dengan keluarga barunya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Pasti kemarahan Luhan akan hilang dalam sekejap setelah melihat anak anjing ini. Batin Sehun begitu menyayangkan gadis kuncir dua itu tidak melihat Vivi sedang mengenalkan dirinya pada Eomma.

Eomma hanya menatap shock pada putra semata wayangnya. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun yang sebelumnya membenci binatang dan tidak mungkin mau repot-repot mengurusnya tiba-tiba berbuat demikian.

Eomma mengurut keningnya frustasi. Lagi-lagi karena ulah Sehun.

"Eomma, setelah ini aku izin pergi dulu ya. Aku ingin membawa anjingku dulu berkencan. Kencan di petshop!"

Ya.. Sesuka hati mu saja Oh Sehun !

Dalam hati Eomma nya menduga keanehan-keanehan sikap Sehun merupakan bawaan dari mendiang Appa nya.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Begitu pulang sekolah, ia memohon pada Kim Jongin agar diantar ke rumah Baekhyun. Luhan, Jongin dan Taemin mengerti apa yang membuat gadis bermata sipit itu tidak masuk hari ini. Dan Luhan begitu senang saat kemudian Jongin bersedia mengantar Luhan. Namun hanya mengantar ia tidak ingin ikut mengunjungi Baekhyun. Ia tau kalau Baekhyun pasti butuh waktu dulu sebelum bertemu dengannya dan Taemin, lain cerita dengan Luhan.

Jongin berhenti menggowes sepedanya tepat saat sampai di sebuah halaman yang begitu luas. Mungkin luasnya seperti sebuah ladang rumput? Karena sebelumnya Luhan pikir itu hanya sebuah ladang rumput, namun saat ia melihat sebuah rumah yang begitu besar dan mewah pikirannya pun berbeda.

"Jongin, apa ini rumah Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan dan mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan menuju rumah besar yang kemungkinan 4 lantai tersebut.

Jongin terkekeh pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Luhan. "Iya benar. Ini milik Byun Baekhyun, si gadis yang suka sembarangan bicaranya itu. Ayahnya adalah direktur departemen store tempat biasa kita berbelanja, jadi jangan heran kalau ia bisa tinggal di rumah sebesar ini." Jelas Jongin sambil berjalan kearah pintu masuk dan mengetuknya pelan.

Luhan tidak menyangka, kalau Byun Baekhyun teman sebangku nya yang sehari-hari berpenampilan selebor, dan cenderung acak-acakan ternyata sebenarnya menyandang status putri konglomerat.

Begitu memasuki rumah tersebut, Luhan terkagum-kagum mengamati berbagai furniture mewah dan futuristik. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Luhan lihat sebelumnya di Korea. Ada begitu banyak maid yang sedang berseliweran membersihkan tiap-tiap bagian rumah besar itu.

Salah seorang Maid yang melayani mereka terlihat lebih berumur dibanding maid-maid yang lain dan pakaiannya pun lebih terlihat seperti wanita karir dibanding pelayan.

"Tuan Kim. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bibi Park, perkenalkan, ini Luhan teman Baekhyun. Dan dia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

"Sebenarnya, Nona Muda sedari kemarin tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun. Bahkan beliau menolak makanan yang kami bawa. Meskipun itu menu favorit nya." Jelas Bibi Park dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa dia menangis Bi?" Kini Luhan yang bersuara, ia mencemaskan sahabatnya.

"Tidak, namun ia terlihat begitu murung.. Apa kalian tau penyebabnya?"

"Begini saja Bi, bagaimana kalau Luhan akan membujuk Baekhyun untuk makan. Pasti akan berhasil. Gadis itu harus di hibur." Saran Jongin sambil menghindari pertanyaan menjebak Bibi Park.

"Baiklah.. Nona Muda sekarang berada di ruang keluarga."

.

.

.

Sambil memegangi nampan berisikan piring-piring yang penuh makanan lezat, Luhan memasuki ruang keluarga. Ia mendengar dentingan piano yang begitu indah, namun terasa begitu sedih, membuat hatinya terenyuh sesaat ia melihat ternyata sahabatnya yang tengah memainkan piano. Sebuah Grand Piano putih besar terletak di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga yang begitu luas. Begitu kontras dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil.

Baekhyun tau, kalau Luhan datang. Luhan meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja terdekat.

Dengan perlahan Luhan pun mendekati piano. Dan duduk di samping Baekhyun, permainan piano tersebut kemudian terhenti.

"Luhan, mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun, namun tidak mampu menatap bola mata rusa milik Luhan.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Luhan malah tersenyum melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang sekarang nampak sedikit kesal.

"Melodi yang indah. Karya Bach?"

"Disalin oleh Bach, tapi aslinya oboe concerto oleh Alessandro Marcello."

"Itu indah, tapi sangat sedih, seperti melodi melankolis."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Luhan. Ia mengerti kedatangan gadis berkuncir dua ini bukan untuk membahas atau mengungkit kejadian yang begitu menyakitkan kemarin. Tapi hanya untuk menghibur dirinya. Menghibur dirinya yang kini sudah menjadi sahabatnya.

Luhan pun mengambil alih piano tersebut, jemarinya bergerilya memainkan tuts putih dan hitam. Menari-nari memainkan lagu yang Baekhyun kenal. Karya Chopin, Nocturne dengan irama polka. Membuat suasana ruangan tersebut mendadak lembut dan sendu.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, terharu, dan yang perasaan yang membuatnya senang adalah, ia merasa diinginkan. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia rasakan, sesuatu yang sebenarnya seharusnya ia dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya, namun kedua nya begitu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka. Dalam hati ia bersyukur pada Tuhan telah mendatangkan seorang sahabat untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua gadis itu tengah duduk di bangku taman bunga keluarga Baekhyun. Mereka memandang kearah matahari terbenam, langit menampakan pesonanya dengan warna merah saga. Keduanya tengah terlarut pada pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Dalam pangkuan Baekhyun, ia memeluk sebuah syal merah. Bukan syal yang waktu itu dibuang oleh Park Chanyeol, karena terlihat begitu kusam di makan usia, dan compang-camping disana-sini.

Luhan ingin bertanya, namun keheningan yang tercipta membuatnya enggan.

"Luhan, aku ingin menceritakan sebuah kisah padamu." Kata Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu berceritalah.."

"Pada suatu hari, ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang di diejek oleh temannya karena tidak memiliki orang tua. Padahal, sebenarnya gadis itu memiliki orang tua, namun orang tua nya begitu sibuk dengan bisnisnya dan tidak pernah datang." Baekhyun menatap kearah matahari yang mulai terbenam itu dengan tatapan sendu, mengenang masalalu pilunya dulu.

"Gadis kecil itu masih berusia 5 tahun. Puncaknya saat pohon sakura tengah menggugurkan daun dan bunganya.. Tiga bocah lelaki sok jagoan mencoba mengambil boneka kesayangannya.. Saat ketiga bocah ini hendak mengambil boneka tersebut datanglah seorang penolong."

"..Bocah gendut berkaca mata pun datang menolong nya. Namun bukannya menolong, dia yang malah tidak tertolong," Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar. "Kacamata nya patah karena dihajar oleh ketiga bocah sok jagoan itu, dan syal merah yang melingkari pundak bocah gendut itu dirusak. Namun setidaknya, ia telah membuat ketiga bocah nakal itu pergi. Gadis kecil itu begitu takut dan gugup sehingga ia lupa mengucapkan terimakasih, melihat bocah gendut yang sedang meringis kesakitan itu ia mengambil syal merah yang tergeletak di tanah dan memberikannya. "Simpan saja, syal itu. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya." Kata bocah gendut itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan si gadis kecil."

"Sebelum jauh, gadis kecil itu berteriak: "Siapa namamu?" Kemudian bocah gendut itu meneriakkan namanya. "PARK CHANYEOL!" "

Dan untuk sekian kalinya Baekhyun menangis. Namun tangisan ini ia tekankan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Terakhir kalinya karena ia memutuskan akan melupakan Park Chanyeol, cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 _A/N_

Hai hai.. Ketemu lagi ^_^

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena udah lama banget gak update, ngaret banget ini sumpah deh.

Mohon maaf juga kalau FF ini banyak kurangnya, ini semua karena keterbatasan aku dalam menulis. Mohon bimbingannya ya.

Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca FF Abal aku ini.

Dan kalian yang udah **Follow, Favorite, dan Review** cerita ini

 **Terimakasih banyak, tanpa kalian FF ini ga ada apa-apanya.**

Oh iya buat kalian yang masih ga ngerti jalan ceritanya atau bertanya-tanya aku udah nyiapin QNA :)))

.

.

.

QUESTION&ANSWER

Q: Sehun jadi Pedophil?

A: Bukan! Dia bukan Pedophil. Tapi dia Efebofilia.. haha..

Q: Chanyeol jahat.. Baek jangan mau sama dia!

A: Nanti dia tobat kok, soalnya kan aku CBHS :)) pokonya mereka harus bersatu! Walaupun nanti bakalan ada cowok lain yang ngedeketin Baek, Oppss.. Spoiler:))

Q:Kenapa harus ada Irene?

A: Kenapa yaa...? Abisnya kalau gak ada nanti FF ini jadi flat ga ada konflik, lagian Sehun juga ga suka sama Irene, jadi si Irene kena Friendzone. #pukpukIrene

Q:Siapa Eomma nya Sehun?

A: Namanya adalaaaaaahhhhh... *jengjeng* di Chapter depan dikasih tau kok ;)

.

.

.

.

See you in next Chapter!

.

.

.

 **Mind to Review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Silly Oppa**

* * *

 **Hunhan's Fanfiction**

 **Present by,**

 **Parkizuna**

 **Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.**

 **Warn: Genderswitch, typos is my styles :D, tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 **My Silly Oppa Chapter 5**

* * *

 _The moment you hesitate, you've already lost._

* * *

Dimalam yang sunyi ini, aku merindukanmu. Hei, ini aneh. Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sehun Oppa!" Jerit suara yang sudah sangat Sehun kenal mengalihkan semua fokusnya pada skripsi-lama tak tersentuh.

Sepulang dari rumah Baekhyun tadi Luhan amat terkejut melihat anjing putih kecil yang pernah ia temukan di pinggir jalan waktu itu. Luhan heran mengapa bisa anak anjing itu ada disini, dan belum lagi kalung anjing yang sekarang di gunakan di kalungkan ke lehernya, disana tertulis nama 'Vivi'. Jadi anak anjing ini sudah ada yang mengambil, tapi anehnya kenapa sekarang anjing yang sekarang bernama Vivi itu berada di rumah ini? Apa mungkin Sehun Oppa yang memungut anak anjing ini?

Saat bertanya pada Eomma, ia hanya mendengus sebal dan menggerutu samar, dan Luhan masih tidak mengerti. Jadi sekarang ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sehun, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih kesal dan tidak ingin melihat wajah pemuda tampan tersebut, namun hanya Sehun lah yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan ia sekarang.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sehun Oppa, cepat buka pintunya! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu!" Seru Luhan di balik pintu.

Kalau bukan Luhan, sudah dipastikan Sehun tidak akan keluar dari kamarnya. Karena momen ini sangatlah Kramat, yaitu disaat pintu hati Sehun terbuka dan tergerak untuk menyusun skripsi nya tanpa harus disuruh atau diancam. Namun sekali lagi, karena yang berada di depan pintu nya adalah Luhan, ia pun menjeda sebentar momen Kramat tersebut. Sehun bersumpah akan mengacak-acak kuncir dua Luhan apabila apa yang anak kecil itu tanyakan ternyata sama sekali tidak berfaedah.

Sehun pun mengacak rambutnya sebentar, kemudian beranjak dari Matilda yang masih menyala.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Sahut Sehun sebal. Ketukan di pintunya pun terhenti.

Sehun mematut dirinya di cermin terdapat sesosok pemuda berambut berantakan, mengenakan kemeja piyama garis-garis namun tetap tampan. Sesaat terlintas di benak Sehun untuk membalas insiden mimpi indahnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kemudian Sehun membuka seluruh kancing piyamanya dan membiarkan dada bidangnya dan otot perutnya terpampang nyata. Sehun pun menyeringai licik. Ia pun membenarkan posisi kacamatanya-yang biasa ia pakai saat belajar.

Sehun beranjak dan membuka pintu sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sedangkan Luhan, pulang sekolah, masih menggunakan seragam, rambut kuncir dua yang berantakan karena diterpa angin saat dibonceng Jongin, wajah kucel namun tetap imut sambil menggendong Vivi anjingnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat gadis itu sudah tidak menghindarinya lagi seperti semalam.

Begitu bola mata rusa milik Luhan menangkap pemandangan yang tersuguh kan di depannya, sontak wajahnya memanas. Dan tumpukan pertanyaan yang tadi menumpuk di otaknya perlahan memudar dan tergantikan oleh sosok Oh Sehun yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Otot-otot liat Sehun, terutama di perutnya membuat Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan Vivi. Luhan mengambil nafas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Luhan merasa seperti anak umur dua tahun, jika ia menutup mata maka ia tidak benar-benar berada disini.

"Oppa! Kenapa kau tidak mengancingkan piyama mu itu ?" Teriak Luhan malu, gugup dan sebal.

Sedangkan Sehun sedang mengulum senyum penuh kemenangan.

Bagus, 1-1.

"Apa katamu? Kancing piyama ku? Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengancingkan piyama ku? Ini kan kamarku, jadi sesukaku saja!" Sergah Sehun sambil menarik Vivi dari tangan Luhan, membiarkan ia kehilangan pelindung matanya.

"Hei, ini anjingku! Vivi kenapa kau mau diambil oleh gadis berkuncir dua yang aneh?" Desah Sehun sambil mengelus elus bulu Vivi berlebihan.

Luhan membuka matanya sebentar, lalu memberanikan diri menatap mata Oh Sehun. Tatap mata nya saja Luhan, jangan lihat ke perutnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau pemilik Vivi?" Tanya Luhan sekarang mulai memberanikan diri, ia hanya berfokus pada wajah tampan Sehun yang kini mengenakan kacamata, tidak lebih dari itu.

Sehun berkacak pinggang. "Yap, benar sekali. Aku bukan pemilik nya, tapi Vivi adalah Baby-ku dan aku adalah Daddy-nya Vivi."

Luhan tercengang mendengarnya,

"Lucu sekali, kenapa wajah dan telingamu memerah?" Ledek Sehun menikmati rona wajah Luhan, dan dengan menyebalkan pemuda pucat itu pun menaruh telapak tangannya di pipi Luhan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak memerah!" Sergah Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibir pink alaminya dengan lucu.

Sehun menyentuh lembut pipi Luhan. Mata Sehun pun melembut, "Jadi kau sudah tidak marah?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan terkesiap, kemudian ia menepis tangan Sehun di pipinya, namun sebelum ditepis Sehun mencubit kencang pipi gadis berkuncir dua itu dengan kencang.

"Senangnya, melihatmu sudah tidak menjauhi ku lagi, adik manis." Kini tangan Sehun berpindah pada puncak kepala Luhan.

Debaran jantungnya kini kian tak menentu. Belum lagi melihat kearah mata Oh Sehun, semua marah, kesal, dan sakit hatinya hilang. Begitulah nasib Luhan, luluh hanya karena melihat mata Oh Sehun.

"Luhan! Apa kau sudah mengganti seragammu? Kalau sudah ayo turun bantu Eomma menyiapkan makan malam!" Teriak suara Eomma dari bawah.

"Ah- iya.. Baiklah Eomma, aku akan kesana!" Sahut Luhan gelagapan, masih tidak bisa menetralisir detak jantungnya.

Sehun menatap kearah Luhan sambil tersenyum, pemuda itu begitu terhibur melihat rusa kecil itu berada disisinya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seolah-olah aku ini binatang yang berada di kebun binatang?" Tanya Luhan heran pada Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai- menyebabkan ketampanannya naik 100%. Belum lagi ia belum mengancingkan kemeja piyama garis garisnya.

"Kau salah. Nampaknya akhir-akhir ini aku melihatmu semakin cantik saja. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? Biasanya gadis akan menjadi cantik kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta."

DEG!

Bagaimana ia bisa tau?

Luhan mencoba menutupi shocknya."Apa? Jatuh cinta? Mungkin kau sedang mabuk Oppa, bicaramu ngawur!"

Ia pun segera melarikan diri ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju, karena takut pertanyaan ini mulai beranak dan semakin menyelidik.

"Hei Luhan, siapa pemuda beruntung itu? Kim Jongin atau Lee Taemin?" Teriak Sehun tepat saat ia menutup pintu kamarnya-bersama Eomma.

 _Tentu saja kau, Bodoh!_ Umpat Luhan dalam hati.

* * *

Setelah makan malam, Eomma, Sehun dan Luhan berkumpul di ruang tv. Mereka menyaksikan acara berita. Kepala Sehun berpangku pada paha Eomma. Sedangkan Luhan memilih duduk di sofa ujung. Mulut mungil Luhan tiada hentinya mengunyah biskuit favoritnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi hak milik. Sehun cemberut dan merajuk pada Eomma karena biskuitnya sekarang sudah di hak milik oleh gadis berkuncir dua itu, bukannya membela Sehun Eomma justru memelototi nya penuh ancaman.

Presenter cantik di televisi tengah memperkirakan cuaca di Korea Selatan dalam seminggu kedepan. Sepertinya akan sering datang hujan dan juga petir ataupun badai dikarenakan cuaca kini mulai memasuki musim panas.

"Ah, aku benci sekali cuaca seperti ini.." gumam Luhan saat acara tersebut menampilkan ke kacauan cuaca tersebut pada tahun lalu, begitu banyak pohon tumbang, kemacetan, dan lain lain.

"Sepertinya kau tidak berubah, sayang. Apa sampai sekarang kau masih takut pada petir?" Tanya Eomma teringat pada masa kecil Luhan begitu takut pada hujan lebat dan petir. Bahkan Yixing harus menemaninya semalaman karena gadis bermata rusa itu tidak bisa tidur karena ketakutan oleh kilat dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Eumm.. Sudah sedikit berkurang sepertinya Eomma." Ujar gadis berkuncir dua itu berlagak berani namun dalam lubuk hatinya sedang ketar-ketir.

Eomma Sehun tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan Luhan. "Benar juga ya, Kau kan sudah besar Luhan."

Luhan kemudian tertawa kaku. "Ah, benar Eomma aku kan sudah dewasa. Tapi sebenarnya aku sedikit takut. Sedikit saja _kok!_ " Jelas Luhan terdengar berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan Eomma bahwa ia sudah tidak takut lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih sangat ketakutan pada petir dan kilat.

Sehun diam saja mendengarkan kedua percakapan wanita dirumahnya. Seorang anak kecil yang takut pada hujan, petir dan kilat entah kenapa membangkitkan sebuah ingatan. Ia berusaha mengingat nya, namun ia rasa otaknya mendadak tidak mau bekerja.

"Sehun, apa kau ingat Min Jung sepupumu yang sangat tomboy itu?" Tanya Eomma tiba-tiba mengagetkan Sehun yang sedang terlarut pada pikirannya.

Sehun mengingat nya sebentar, kemudian ingatan ia sedang mengangkat rok gadis tomboy itu terlintas. "Min Jung anak gadis paman Kim itu? Aku ingat padanya Eomma."

"Besok dia akan menikah! Eomma akan pulang ke Busan sehari untuk mendatangi pernikahannya."

"Bagaimana bisa gadis tomboy itu menikah? Kira-kira pria seperti apa yang mau menikahi nya?" Tanya Sehun dan terkekeh sebentar. Kemudian kekehannya terhenti. "Apa barusan kau bilang Eomma? Pergi sehari?"

"Iya benar. Kau jaga rumah ya,"

"Aku mau ikut~" rengek Sehun.

Eomma menggeleng. "Kalau kau ikut bagaimana dengan bimbingan skripsi mu? Lalu Luhan? Tapi kau bisa menutup toko kalau kau merasa kerepotan Sehun-ah."

Sehun merajuk. Kemudian mengkerut kan bibirnya seperti anak TK yang marah tidak dibolehkan main hujan-hujanan oleh Eommanya.

"Sehun, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Eomma.

"Denganku maksudnya Eomma?" Tanya Sehun balik disela sela frustasi nya akan ditinggal Eomma seharian penuh.

"Min Jung saja sudah menikah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Seketika Sehun merasa tersedak entah oleh apa.

Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama, melihat reaksi Sehun Oppa. Dalam hatinya khawatir mendengar hal ini akan membuat hatinya sakit lagi namun ia juga tidak dapat menahan rasa penasaran nya.

"Kau kan sudah cukup umur Sehun. Setidaknya calon saja. Apa Irene adalah calon mu?"

Lagi-lagi Irene. Luhan nampaknya sudah terbiasa oleh nama itu. Ia dapat merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri sesaat, namun tergantikan oleh perasaan yang kemudian menguat karena ini belum seberapa sakitnya dibanding saat melihat Sehun Oppa dan Irene di kamar kemarin.

Sehun merasa tertohok oleh pertanyaan tersebut.

"Astaga Eomma. Aku belum memikirkan hal sejauh itu. Bahkan untuk saat ini saja aku belum menyelesaikan skripsi ku." Jawab Sehun kebingungan entah apa yang merasuki Eomma nya.

"Lagipula, apa Eomma ingin aku menikah secepatnya?" Tanya Sehun pada Eomma sambil bercanda.

Mata Sehun membola saat melihat Eomma nya mengangguk. "Eomma sudah tidak sabar ingin menggendong cucu dari mu Sehun."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Tercengang. Kemudian melarikan diri nya keatas menghindari Eomma. Namun saat ia melangkahkan kakinya di tangga, pemuda tampan itu terhenti.

"Aku mau melanjutkan belajar dulu Eomma. Jangan ganggu aku dulu."

Luhan tersenyum saat terdengar Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya dari atas.

"Eomma sepertinya kau sudah membuat Sehun Oppa kebingungan." Kata Luhan sambil cekikikan.

Eomma Sehun hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi Luhan.

* * *

Pagi hari Luhan pun berangkat sekolah bersama Jongin. Eomma berkata padanya kalau ia akan berangkat pada siang nanti dan pulang besok sore. Kemudian Luhan pun berangkat sekolah.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia terkejut melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan bob pendek duduk di bangku Baekhyun.

"Maaf sebelumnya, namun bangku ini sudah diisi oleh temanku," protes Luhan sambil menepuk bahu gadis tersebut namun terhenti saat melihat gadis itu menoleh padanya.

Alis Luhan melengkung. "Baekhyun?!" Pekik Luhan tidak menyangka.

Kemudian gadis bersuara indah itu tersenyum. Luhan mengerjabkan matanya seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat kini.

Baekhyun yang ceria telah kembali.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan!"

Luhan begitu terkejut sampai-sampai tidak dapat berkata kata. Penampilan Baekhyun begitu berbeda. Bukan berbeda kearah yang negatif, namun positif karena Baekhyun sekarang nampak begitu cantik dengan polesan make up tipis nya dan potongan rambutnya yang baru. Dengan memotong rambut hitam panjang indahnya menjadi setelinga membuat nya terlihat begitu fresh, dan juga warna pirang itu nampak begitu serasi dengan kulit putih pucat milik Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti kembarannya Baekhyun. Cepat sebutkan dimana tempat kau menyekap Byun Baekhyun, dasar kau orang asing!" Seru Luhan kemudian bercanda.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Segitu berbedanya kah?"

Kemudian Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Sambil bersungut-sungut ia pun memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Kemana rambut hitam panjang mu. Dan sejak kapan kau menggunakan eyeliner Baekhyun? Dan aroma apa ini? Parfum?" Cecar Luhan dengan pertanyaan.

Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyum melihat kelakuan temannya yang berkuncir dua ini.

"Aku sudah memangkasnya. Dan sekarang rambut panjang ku sudah berada di tempat pembuangan akhir ku rasa. Entah kenapa aku hanya ingin mengubah penampilanku." Cicit Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes nya yang berbinar-binar.

Hampir seluruh kelas terpana melihat penampilan baru Baekhyun. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang tidak begitu mengenali Baekhyun menyangka dirinya murid baru. Baekhyun nampak tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang tersebut. Ia nampak sangat nyaman dengan dirinya yang baru.

Dan Luhan tau penyebab Baekhyun merombak penampilannya habis-habisan seperti itu. Karena Sosok Baekhyun yang lama itu membuat gadis itu teringat pada kisah cinta pertamanya yang pahit. Luhan hanya mampu mendorong gadis itu untuk menjadi lebih baik.

Masih teringat oleh Luhan cerita Baekhyun pada hari itu. Kalau gadis itu telah jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol sejak kecil dulu. Bahkan tanpa harus mengubah penampilan Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun seandainya ia mengetahui yang sesungguhnya. Itupun seandainya Chanyeol mengetahui yang sesungguhnya.

Seandainya.

* * *

Sore hari, Luhan pun pulang setelah diantar oleh Jongin. Suasana rumah begitu sepi, kecuali saat seekor anjing putih lucu yang menyambut nya pulang.

"Selamat sore Vivi." Sapa Luhan sambil menggendong anak anjing milik Sehun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, pemuda itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keberadaan dirinya di rumah ini. Dengan santai ia pun beranjak ke lantai atas untuk berganti pakaian.

Setelah berganti pakaian Luhan segera mengecek keberadaan Sehun si kamarnya. Pintunya tidak terkunci. Luhan pun masuk kedalam kamar pemuda itu. Terdapat begitu banyak tempelan gambar-gambar design yang tidak ia pahami.

Kamar itu begitu berantakan, buku-buku berserakan, belum lagi asbak yang dipenuhi puntung rokok yang tumpah dan tercecer di lantai. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sepulang sekolah ini ia merasa kelaparan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memasak di dapur. Kemarin dengan sengaja Eomma telah menyiapkan beberapa bahan-bahan untuk memasak hari ini. Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk memasak nasi goreng kimchi dan tempura udang kesukaan Sehun Oppa.

Tidak lupa Luhan pun memberi makan Vivi. Perut Luhan berbunyi tidak menyenangkan saat ia menyelesaikan masakannya. Yah, walaupun bentuknya tidak keruan namun Luhan sudah memasaknya dengan sepenuh hati dan rasanya pun lumayan enak menurutnya. Tinggal bersama Baba nya berdua saja mengharuskannya bisa memasak untuk dirinya dan Baba, hidup tanpa Mama nya selama 12 tahun membuat nya terbiasa mandiri.

Karena tidak sabar Luhan menyantap masakannya sendiri tanpa menunggu Sehun pulang, perutnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa lapar yang ia tahan dari sekolah. Luhan juga telah menata rapih makanan yang ia masakkan untuk Sehun Oppa di meja.

* * *

Malam itu hujan turun, berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya. Kali ini disertai dengan gemuruh petir dan kilat yang menyeramkan. Sesuai dengan perkiraan cuaca kemarin, dan Luhan yang sedang bermain dengan Vivi di ruang keluarga tiba-tiba ketakutan mendengar suara gemuruh petir tersebut. Suara riuh dedaunan dan hempasan angin yang membentur pada jendela terdengar dari luar. Luhan pun segera mematikan televisi dan menutup semua jendela yang berada di rumah.

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan pun terpikirkan Sehun.

 _Dimana dia sekarang?_

Luhan pun segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Sehun.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menunggu sambungan telepon itu tersambung. Dan akhirnya..

" _Yeoboseyo_.." sahut diseberang sana.

 _DEG_

Bukan.. itu bukan suara Sehun, tapi suara Irene. Mana Sehun? Kenapa harus Irene yang memegang benda sepribadi itu.

"M-maaf bisakah aku berbicara dengan Oppa?" Jawab Luhan terbata-bata.

" _Oppa_? " Sejenak Irene terdiam. Ia melirik ke arah Oh Sehun yang tengah asik bersama Yifan dan Zitao, mereka sedang kumpul-kumpul di rumah Irene.

" _Oh Sehun maksudmu_?" Tambahnya.

"Iyaa..." Jawab Luhan dengan nada penuh ketakutannya.

" _Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya_." Irene tak ingin acara kumpul-kumpulnya diganggu oleh anak kecil itu, ia pikir Luhan begitu manja. Ini masih pukul 10 malam, kenapa dia cerewet sekali sampai harus menghubungi Oh Sehun.

Irene kemudian memanggil Sehun, "Sehun..", Sehun menoleh ke arah Irene dan menyahutnya dengan anggukan. Bukannya memberitahu soal telpon melainkan Irene hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum, Sehun tak sadar jika ponselnya sedang di pegang oleh Irene. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama teman-teman.

" _Ahh Luhan sayang, maaf sekali ternyata Oppa mu sedang sibuk bersama yang lain. Jadi ia tidak bisa di ganggu. Katakan padaku apa kau ingin menitip pesan?_ " Ujar Irene dengan sinis.

DEG

Luhan merasa terjadi sesuatu di hatinya, begitu sakit karena Oh Sehun lebih mementingkan teman-temannya daripada menerima telpon darinya.

"Ahh tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya padanya agar tidak pulang terlalu larut. Nanti Eomma bisa marah. Itu saja.." jawab Luhan.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti aku akan sampaikan_."

 _PIP_

Luhan sedikit tersentak karena Irene memutuskan sambungan telponnya begitu saja. Tapi dilain sisi, ia merasa kecewa dengan Oh Sehun.

Dengan cermat, Irene segera menghapus panggilan Luhan barusan dari ponsel milik Sehun dan meletakkan nya di tempat ia menemukan ponsel itu barusan. Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Irene kembali berkumpul bersama Sehun, Yifan dan Zitao.

"Kau dari mana saja Irene?" Tanya Zitao menyadari keberadaan Irene.

Irene tersenyum dan menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Kamar mandi," jawab Irene santai.

Sehun melirik ke arah Irene curiga. "Kulihat barusan kau sedang mengangkat telepon, sepertinya.."

Perkataan Sehun barusan membuat Irene sedikit terkejut, namun ia segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Benar baru saja aku mengangkat telepon." Aku Irene, sambil mengalihkan pemandangannya menuju hujan yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Zitao kemudian.

Irene terlihat sedikit keki. Berharap topik ini segera berubah. "Sepertinya salah sambung." Jawab Irene sambil mengangkat bahu.

Karena suasana mendadak menjadi tidak mengenakkan, Yifan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Astaga hujan kali ini awet sekali. Belum lagi petir dan kilat yang mengerikan ini. Untung saja, sebelum kesini Zitao sudah mau berbaik hati mengangkat jemuran pakaian ku. " Curhat Yifan pada mereka.

Mendengar kata hujan, petir, dan kilat segera menyadarkan Sehun tentang Luhan.

Gadis itu sendirian di rumah, dan ketakutan karena gemuruh petir dan hujan.

"Kau baik sekali ya Zitao." Timpal Irene turut serta ingin mengubah pembicaraan.

"Ya, mau bagaimanapun juga sebagai pacarnya, aku harus mengurus bayi naga besar ini." Keluh Zitao namun nampak tidak terbebani.

Yifan mencubit pipi Zitao gemas. " _Wo ai ni_ ~"

Irene menggelengkan kepalanya sebal. "Astaga~ mereka sangat romantis sekali.. Aku jadi cemburu, Sehun." Ujar Irene manja sambil bergelanyutan pada lengan Sehun. Sehun hanya diam saja.

"Sehun?" Tanya Irene sekali lagi.

Pemuda berkulit albino itu kemudian sadar kalau terlalu dekat dengan Irene dan dengan sopan ia segera melepaskan tubuh Irene yang berdempetan dengan tubuhnya.

"Ah, ya? Ada apa Irene? " Tanya Sehun balik.

"Ada apa? Kau yang kenapa? Mengapa kau melamun?" Tanya Irene sedikit kesal.

Ada apa dengan gadis aneh ini? Tanya Sehun dalam hati.

"Teman-teman sepertinya aku harus pulang."

"Apa?" Tanya mereka berempat secara bersamaan.

Sehun menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10. 30

"Sekarang sudah malam. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Jawab Sehun dengan tegas.

"Kenapa? Kau bukan anak kecil lagi Sehun. Lebih baik kau menginap saja disini. Diluar sana sedang hujan lebat."

"Aku telah meninggalkan seorang anak kecil dirumahnya sendirian. Ku rasa sekarang dia tengah ketakutan. Lebih baik aku pulang."

"Anak kecil yang kau maksud itu Luhan? Bukan kah dia sudah remaja dan tidak bisa di anggap anak kecil lagi?" Protes Irene tidak terima Sehun akan pergi meninggalkan dia(dan teman-temannya) karena Luhan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sehun dingin dan segera mengemasi barang bawaannya.

Irene terkejut, baru pertama kali Sehun menunjukkan sisi dingin seperti itu. Sehun yang ia kenal adalah sosok yang baik, walaupun sedikit pendiam. Bukan pria dingin dan sedikit menakutkan seperti ini.

Irene, Zitao dan Yifan tidak dapat mencegah Sehun lagi. Saat Sehun beranjak menuju pintu, ia masih sempat berpamit, mengingat rasa kesopanan yang melekat pada diri nya.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Zitao dan Yifan hanya mengangguk mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka memakluminya. Sementara Irene memendam rasa kesalnya terbukti dari cara ia mengepal tangannya keras-keras.

* * *

Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan diluar, Oh Sehun pergi melanjutkan langkahnya. Hujan deras disertai petir tak menyurutkan niat Sehun untuk kembali pulang memastikan keadaan gadis kecil yang akhir-akhir ini cukup mempengaruhi hidupnya.

Hujan membuat jalanan cukup sepi dari biasanya, Pria jangkung itu berlari ke arah pemberhentian bus membiarkan tubuhnya basah karena guyuran air hujan. Entah sejak kapan rasa khawatir itu mulai ada hanya untuk gadis kecil seperti Luhan? Sehun tak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mencari tahu, yang jelas saat ini Otaknya memberi interupsi agar cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah.

10 menit berlalu, Bus arah rumah Sehun tak kunjung datang.

 _Sial_! Umpatnya dalam hati.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja, lagipula jaraknya tak terlalu jauh. Hanya memakan waktu 20 menit dan semoga saja gadis kecil itu baik-baik saja.

 _KRING_ ~

Ponsel Oh Sehun berbunyi saat ia hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, segera ia lihat dan ternyata itu adalah sang Eomma.

 _DEG_

Gawat! Jika Eomma Sehun tau ia tidak dirumah pasti beliau akan marah apalagi meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri malam-malam begini.

"Ne Eomma.." Sapa Sehun berusaha tenang.

" _Kau sedang diluar? Kenapa berisik sekali, eoh_?"

"Nghh ti-tidak Eomma, aku hanya sedang duduk di Toko dan pintunya ku biarkan terbuka." Dustanya.

" _Syukurlah jika kau memang dirumah karena Eomma khawatir disini hujan deras, ibu teringat akan Luhan. Anak itu sangat takut petir, tolong kau temani adikmu ya sayang._ "

"Ibu tidak pulang?"

" _Sepertinya ibu akan menginap dirumah bibi mu saja. Besok pagi ibu pulang. Sudah dulu ya.. hey Sehun jangan lupa kunci pintu ya_."

"Iya Eomma, yasudah.."

 _PIP_

Sehun bernafas lega karena Eommanya tidak curiga. Segera ia menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan iapun melanjutkan langkahnya.

 _JEGERRR_...

Awan terus saja memperlihatkan keangkuhannya, tapi Oh Sehun jauh lebih angkuh, ia benar-benar menerjang hujan dan juga suara petir yang cukup memekik telinganya malam ini.

Sampailah Sehun di rumah, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah tapi tak menemukan gadis kecil itu. Suasana rumahnya sudah gelap, mungkin gadis itu sudah tertidur. Tapi apa dia bisa terlelap dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun berlari kecil menelusuri anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Memastikan dimana si gadis bermata rusa itu. Dimana lagi jika bukan dikamar Eommanya, Sehun menggerakkan kakinya ke arah sana. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Tidak ada. Muncul kekhawatiran dihatinya lagi.

 _Dimana anak itu? Kenapa tidak ada?_ Batin Sehun.

Ia berbalik arah, mencoba untuk mencari Luhan di setiap ruangan rumahnya. Nihil. Sehun mulai panik, Luhan hilang dan ini sudah malam. Timbul rasa penyesalannya. Harusnya Sehun berdiam diri dirumah menemani gadis itu.

"Kau dimana gadis kuncir dua?" Lirih Sehun sudah diambang putus asa.

Kakinya secara spontan mengantarnya ke dalam kamar. Tak dipungkiri rasa dingin mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya, Sehun harus berganti pakaian dan setelah itu akan mencari Luhan lagi.

 _CEKLEK_

Siapa sangka, bahwa yang sejak tadi ia cari ternyata tengah tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Meringkuk kedinginan hanya berselimutkan tubuh hangat seekor anjing kesayangannya yang tak lain adalah Vivi.

"Kuncir dua..." Seru Sehun. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, menghampiri si kuncir dua tersebut.

Sehun bisa memastikan bahwa tersirat ketakutan di wajah Luhan. Ah, dia sungguh menyesal. Ia sudah membiarkan Luhan ketakutan malam ini. Kemudian Sehun menarik selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi tubuh mungil itu. Tak tega membangunkan Luhan ada baiknya membiarkan gadis itu tidur dikamarnya malam ini. Tapi, mata elang itu menangkap sesuatu yang ada di bawah tindihan tubuh gadis kecil itu, nampak sebuah buku.

"Buku Diary? Apa itu Diary si Kuncir dua?" Sehun bertanya-tanya.

Awalnya ia hanya berniat memindahkan buku itu, tapi saat ia meraih buku tersebut. Ada rasa ingin tau yang hinggap didalam diri Sehun. Mengira-ngira apa saja yang sudah di tulis oleh kuncir dua itu.

Sejenak, Oh Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang tak bergeming sejak tadi. Ia pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka buku itu secara perlahan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai!

Ngaret seperti biasa nya ya ^^ kali ini aku mau balesin review dari kalian :3 Dari kemaren kepengen sih, tapi aku masih bingung caranya waktu itu sekarang udah enggak, hehe

* * *

Selenia Oh : Betul banget! ^^ hehe kamu tau aja. Aku emang suka banget sama Naruto. Lagi sedih banget dia udah tamat, walaupun sekarang udah ada boruto sih-_- tetep aja. Iya ini sudah next. makasih udah ngereview :3

Apink464 : Walaupun aku CBHS aku tau kok, ini lapaknya HunHan. Sebenernya bukan karena aku pengen Chanbaek disini lebih menonjol, tapi lebih ke konflik kenapa si Luhan sama Baekhyun bisa bersahabat dekat. Ya gara-gara Baekhyun patah hati dan Luhan yang ada buat dia gitu hehe.. Iya, Chapter ini sudah dibanyakin HunHan nya :3. makasih udah ngereview :3

ElisYe Het : Hehe.. Abisnya foto kecilnya Chanyeol gitu sih, gemuk-gemuk berkacamata XD makasih udah ngereview :3

Arifahohse : Sudah next ini. Semoga suka! makasih udah ngereview :3

deer20wolf12 : Haha bener banget kemaren pendek. Maafkeun ya, alurnya tetep kok. Cuma mungkin kemampuan nulis aku masih amatir jadinya banyak yang bingung. XD makasih udah ngereview :3

Skyeilysma : Makasih! Kamu suka ngereview sampe 2 kali satu chap. Haha, *ketawa kaku* aku gak bisa nulis cepet-cepet. Tapi sekarang udah lumayan di usahakan deh, soalnya suka susah nunggu mood nulisnya muncul. makasih udah ngereview :3

tctbcxx : Udah dilanjut~ silahkan dibaca juseyo :3 makasih udah ngereview :3

auliaMRQ : Baekhyun udah gak peduli lagi sama Chanyeol sekarang hehe. makasih udah ngereview :3

OhXiSeLu : Hehe Baekhyun udah kapok dia jadinya gitu. Liatin aja nanti si ceye juga kemakan omongan nya sendiri XD. Iya HunHan momennya sudah dibanyakin, semoga suka :) makasih udah ngereview :3

ohjasminxiaolu : nungguin mood aku nulis dulu sih, hehe maaf ya always ngaret kayak gini. Iya beb ini udah di panjangin XD makasih udah ngereview :3

Princess Xiao : Maaf ya kalo kemaren kurang panjang. Iya ini sudah di next :) makasih udah ngereview :3

Wiwiet : Luhan payah nih, ngeliat abs Sehun sama di ledekkin aja udah gak marah hehe. Segeraaaa diupdateee! makasih udah ngereview :3

rizypau16 : Sudah di lanjut Saeng :D makasih udah ngereview :3

misslah : Amin deh seru ceritanya hehe.. Sudah di next :) makasih udah ngereview :3

xiHan.a-oh : Pendek karena kemaren aku lagi buntu T.T Iya sekarang sudah dibanyakin Luhannya, Oh iya maafkeun waktu itu kurang Aqua hehe, makasih koreksi nya. Aku juga bingung kenapa Irene ya? mungkin di Chap ini kamu bakalan sebel banget sama Irene XD makasih udah ngereview :3

Hannie : Iya ini sudah di lanjut :) makasih udah ngereview :3

kjdae21 : Ini sudah di Next ! makasih udah ngereview :3

* * *

Yeay! kelar sudah ngebalesin review :) Makasih ya buat semua yang udah ngereview, dan SIDER tanpa kalian Fanfict ini gak ada apa-apanya :D

* * *

Mind to Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**My Silly Oppa**

* * *

 **Hunhan's Fanfiction**

 **Present by,**

 **Parkizuna**

 **Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.**

 **Warn: Genderswitch, typos is my styles :D, tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 **My Silly Oppa Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Kamar Sehun. Dini hari._

Suara gemericik air hujan mulai memudar seraya matahari menampakkan cahayanya. Badai yang ganas semalam telah tergantikan dengan sinar lembut matahari menciptakan suasana tenang di dalam kamar ini. Sang pemuda merengkuh tubuh mungil si gadis dalam pelukannya seakan ingin melindunginya dari gemuruh petir yang menggelegar semalam, sampai-sampai tertidur. Atmosfer di kamar tersebut begitu menenangkan, membuat kedua insan yang lelap itu terbuai. Tanpa dirasa hari telah pagi. Namun kenyamanan tersebut hanya berlangsung sesaat saja.

Kewajiban Luhan bangun pagi untuk bersekolah mengharuskan nya untuk bangun dan segera bergegas untuk menyiapkan diri ke sekolah. Ia menggeliat kan tubuhnya yang kaku karena semalaman tertidur di lantai kamar Sehun.

Mata Luhan membola begitu mendapati lengan seorang pemuda melingkari pinggangnya. Pemilik tangan tersebut sudah sangat di kenalnya sehingga ada secercah perasaan hangat dan gembira mengetahuinya.

Dengan perlahan Luhan pun melepaskan tangan Sehun, berharap pemuda itu tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya.

Gerakan Luhan membuat seekor anjing putih yang tadi meringkuk di dekat mereka pun terbangun. Anjing itu menyalak pada Luhan tanda menyapa. Luhan pun mengisyaratkan anjing itu agar diam. Seketika Vivi pun mematuhinya. Ia pun tersenyum dan mengelus bulu lembut milik anak anjing kesayangannya tersebut.

Semalam ia begitu ketakutan karena hujan lebat dan petir yang menyambar tak kunjung berhenti seolah mengingatkan nya pada kenangan buruknya dulu.

Kenangan saat kematian Mama.

 _Luhan masih sangat ingat betapa bahagianya hari itu, ia bersama Mama nya baru saja membeli kue ulang tahun Papanya. Mereka diam-diam telah merencanakannya sedari siang. Dan sepulang mereka dari membeli kue coklat kesukaan Papa, tiba-tiba mobil mereka terguling karena di hantam dari samping oleh sebuah truk besar. Ia selamat karena mengenakan seatbelt. Mamanya terlempar jauh dari dalam mobil karena pintunya copot. Luhan menghampiri tubuh Mamanya yang terluka parah dan berteriak minta tolong sambil menangis sesenggukan, namun teriakan tertelan oleh suara hujan lebat dan gemuruh petir yang menyambar seakan tak bersimpati padanya._

Luhan melihat buku diary nya yang berisi tentang Mama nya terbuka. Ia pun segera memungutnya dan memeluknya. Hujan semalam membangkitkan kenangan buruk yang tidak ingin ia ingat. Kalau saja pada saat itu tidak hujan, mungkin saat ini Mama nya masih hidup. Perasaan bersalah yang tidak masuk akal itu selalu saja menyelinap dihatinya di kala hujan datang.

Pandangan mata Luhan berhenti pada Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Luhan berpikir kalau Oppa nya itu nampak lebih muda kalau sedang tertidur. Sehun Oppa nya tidak mengingat kenangannya bersama dulu, namun ia tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana Sehun Oppa menghiburnya dulu sepeninggal Mama nya pergi. Sehun Oppa selalu saja menghibur dirinya yang di rundung duka karena kehilangan Mama, hingga ia kembali menjadi gadis ceria dan periang lagi.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun yang masih menutup matanya. Meskipun Sehun Oppa lebih memilih Irene si gadis cantik dan dewasa ketimbang dirinya yang masih kecil, berdada rata, dan kekanakkan namun ia tidak akan menyerah. Setidaknya ia dapat melihat dan merasakan apa yang Irene tidak bisa. Seperti saat ini, mencuri sebuah ciuman disaat Sehun tertidur. Hanya ia dan Tuhan dan Vivi(?) sajalah yang tahu.

Pipi Luhan memerah menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia pun segera melarikan diri dari kamar Oh Sehun di iringi oleh langkah kecil Vivi yang mengikuti nya dari belakang.

* * *

 _Halte Bus. Pagi hari._

"Selamat pagi, Cantik." Sapa seorang pemuda yang wajahnya nampak familiar di mata sipit bereyeliner tipis milik Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas nya tak kalah ceria. "Pagi juga tampan, apa aku mengenalmu?"

Kedua pemuda tinggi yang menemani si orang asing menyapa Baekhyun itu menahan tawa melihat temannya sekarang terlihat bodoh akibat Baekhyun.

"Aku Taehyun. Anak basket kau ingat?"

Refleks, seketika Baekhyun menyeritkan matanya ngeri. Mendengar kata 'Anak Basket' membuatnya bergidik. "Teman Park Chanyeol kalau begitu?"

"Ya.. bisa dibilang seperti itu sih. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai Park Chanyeol. Dia sangat sombong dan angkuh." Ucapnya melecehkan saat lidahnya menyebutkan nama pemuda yang paling Baekhyun benci di muka bumi ini.

"Aku juga membenci Park Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun tiba-tiba antusias dengan topik ini, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun mulai menyukai Taehyun ini. Wajahnya pun lumayan manis gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

* * *

 _Kelas. Pagi hari._

"Pagi Byun."

"Pagi." Sahut Baekhyun sambil memainkan smartphone-nya.

"Sibuk sekali dengan ponsel mu..?"

Luhan mencoba mengintip smartphone Baekhyun dan dengan sigap gadis itu segera menutupnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh penuh rahasia. Membuat Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Jadi sekarang sudah main rahasia-rahasiaan bersama ku Baek. Huh, Baiklah kalau begitu." Luhan pun memulai acara merajuknya.

"Ya! Luhan kau seperti anak kecil saja.. Hei sini lihat ini." Rayu Baekhyun seraya menyodorkan ponselnya.

Luhan pun melihat apa yang ada di layar. Sebuah ruang chat bersama kontak bernama Taehyun. Nampaknya Baekhyun sedang merencanakan janji kencan.

"Apa? Pulang sekolah nanti kau mau berkencan?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara kencang menyebabkan beberapa mata tertuju pada mereka berdua.

Baekhyun pun mendelikkan matanya pada Luhan menyuruh agar gadis itu mengecilkan suaranya.

"Lihat ini pemuda yang mengajak ku kencan nanti malam." Ujar Baekhyun sambil membuka foto profil Taehyun.

"Lumayan imut ya?" Komentar Luhan sekedarnya saja, wajah Taehyun yang cute itu bukan tipe nya, Luhan lebih suka pemuda yang lebih tua dan macho seperti Sehun contoh nya.

Baekhyun balas dengan memberikan Luhan seringaian bodoh saja.

Jadi secepat inilah Baekhyun melupakan Park Chanyeol dalam hatinya? Tanya Luhan yang tidak ia suarakan. Cukup ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri saja. Ia masih belum mau menyebutkan nama orang yang membuat sahabatnya hancur hatinya.

* * *

 _Di rumah. Malam hari._

Sepulang sekolah tadi Luhan sudah mendapati Eomma Sehun tangan memasak makanan untuk makan malam. Tanpa di beri aba-aba Eomma Sehun menanyakan apa saja yang terjadi saat ia tidak ada dan apakah Sehun membuatnya kesal atau menelantarkannya, Luhan pun segera berdalih ingin mengganti seragamnya untuk menghindari interogasi dadakan tersebut. Setelah berganti pakaian, ia pun segera membantu Nyonya Oh di bawah.

Sehun belum pulang dari kampus sepertinya, karena Luhan belum melihat batang hidung pemuda tampan itu semenjak ciuman rahasianya tadi pagi. Dan pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, Sehun pun pulang dengan selamat dan makan malam bersama mereka.

Sekarang mereka pun tengah menikmati makan malam bersama. Sehun nampak sangat tampan dengan rambut basah sehabis mandi dan kaos hitam polos. Sedangkan Luhan masih dengan Piyama Pororo kesayangannya, nampak seperti anak sekolah dasar tingkat akhir.

Mata Sehun melebar saat melihat menu makanan kesukaannya tersaji di meja. "Wah, ada sup iga kesukaan ku.."

Eomma melirik ke arah Sehun, lalu bertanya "Enak tidak rasanya?"

Sehun hanya mengacungkan jempol saja, bukannya menjawab karena mulutnya penuh dengan nasi dan potongan daging iga tersebut.

Eomma nya tertawa geli melihat kelakuan putranya. "Yang membuat sup iga itu Luhan, dia sekarang sudah makin terampil memasak. Lihat Luhan, bagaimana lahapnya Sehun memakan masakanmu."

"Ah, Eomma. Aku hanya terbiasa memasak, karena aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Baba ku di China." Jelas Luhan kepada Eomma.

Sehun terkejut mendengar nya. Ia tidak menyangka anak sekecil Luhan dapat memasak seenak ini, bahkan kalau di banding kan dengan dirinya yang sudah dewasa ini hanya memasak telur saja suka overcooked alias gosong.

"Wah Luhan, kau pasti akan jadi istri yang baik. Masakanmu enak sekali, sungguh!" Puji Sehun dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan nasi.

Tanpa perasaan Eomma menepuk punggung Sehun kencang. "Yak! Oh Sehun, kalau ingin bicara, setidaknya telan dulu makananmu."

Luhan yang barusan memerah akibat pujian Sehun, kini tak dapat menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Sehun kesal sekali dengan Eomma nya.

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong soal istri, pengantin nya cantik sekali. Eomma sampai pangling melihat sepupu mu yang dulu tomboi itu Sehun." Ujar Eomma mengingat acara pernikahan sepupu Sehun yang ia hadiri kemarin.

Sehun yang sedang menyendoki lauk pun menanggapi. "Iya benar. Aku juga terkejut melihatnya."

"Dimana kau melihat nya? Bukannya kau di rumah menemani Luhan ?" Tanya Eomma terkejut.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Tentu saja semua gadis akan mengupload foto pernikahannya di akun social media nya Eomma. Aku melihatnya dari sana." Jelas Sehun dengan penuh kesabaran.

Luhan terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Ibu-Anak tersebut.

"Oh ya, Kuncir dua. Apa kau sudah memberi makan Vivi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sudah." Jawab Luhan.

"Kemarin?" Tanya Sehun.

Sambil mengangguk Luhan menjawab. "Sudah."

"Bagus. Anak pintar." Komentar Sehun.

"Memangnya kau pergi kemana kemarin, sampai tidak memberi makan Vivi?" Tanya Eomma curiga.

Sehun mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia membuat kesalahan. Seharusnya ia tidak bertanya di depan Eommanya.

"A-aku cuma pergi sebentar kok. Kan Eomma juga tahu. Saat ku meneleponmu kemarin.." jawab Sehun tergagap, karena di intimidasi oleh pelototan Eomma.

"Benarkah itu Luhan? Apa dia pulang semalam?" Tanya Eomma meragukan putra semata wayangnya.

"Itu benar Eomma. "

Eomma pun baru mengangguk percaya setelah mendengar klarifikasi dari gadis kuncir dua.

Melihatnya membuat Oh Sehun tidak terima. "Yak! Eomma kau lebih mempercayainya dibandikan aku ?" Teriak Oh Sehun frustasi.

Eomma mengangguk. "Benar sekali."

Sekali lagi Sehun speechless dengan sikap Eommanya.

 **...**

Luhan masih belum mau tidur. Ia teringat akan tugas rumah fisika yang banyak dan belum ia kerjakan beberapa menit menjelang ia tidur. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Luhan pun pergi ke ruang TV untuk mengerjakan pr nya disana. Ia tidak tega untuk menyalakan lampu di kamar dan mengerjakan tugasnya disana karena Eomma akan terganggu tidurnya.

Sambil berjuang melawan kantuk, ia pun menyelesaikan soal dengan rumus ini itu. Tanpa Luhan sadari ada kehadiran seseorang di hadapannya, namun ia tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk dengan beberapa soal terakhir.

Sehun menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Luhan yang mengerucut kan bibirnya lucu tanda ia sedang serius. Membuatnya ingin mengganggunya.

"Hai Luhan. Belum tidur?" Tanya Sehun mengagetkan Luhan.

Luhan terkejut hingga tanpa sengaja membuat sebuah coretan di lembar buku tulisnya. "Astaga Oppa! Kau mengagetkan ku saja."

Sehun hanya terkekeh saja.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun menggeleng, dan mulai menyalakan televisi.

"Aku mau nonton pertandingan bola." Jawab Oh Sehun sambil mencari sport station tv kesukaannya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oh ya Luhan." Panggil Sehun kembali saat Luhan tengah mengerjakan soal terakhirnya.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku."

Luhan terkejut. Ia bertanya lagi untuk memastikan. "Apa?"

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun serius, kini ia berangsur mendekati Luhan dan duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis manis itu.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung oleh perubahan sikap Sehun Oppa yang tiba-tiba ini.

Sehun menatap mata Luhan dalam. "Banyak hal."

"Salah satunya?" Pancing Luhan.

"Bersikap menyebalkan padamu." Jawab Sehun dengan menyesal.

"Aku rasa kalau yang satu itu kau tidak menyesalinya Oppa.." Canda Luhan.

Sehun Oppa menarik kedua tangan Luhan dalam genggaman nya. "Aku serius. Aku minta maaf soal itu, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu padaku Luhan. Itu baru satu hal, aku masih ingin kau menerima maafku untuk hal yang lainnya."

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Sehun Oppa?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan menjelaskan, tapi sebelumnya, katakan terlebih dahulu kalau kau akan memaafkan ku."

Akhirnya Luhan pun memilih untuk mengikuti keinginan Sehun. "Baiklah Oppa, aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang, jelaskan.."

"Aku merasa kalau sudah keterlaluan padamu. Aku ingin menebus perlakuan buruk ku padamu. Salah satu nya seperti semalam. Maafkan aku Luhan."

"Tidak apa Oppa. Yang terpenting kau pulang semalam dan menemaniku kan?"

Sehun mengangguk lesu.

"Apa kau bersama dengan Irene Eonni semalam?" Tanya Luhan mengingat peristiwa semalam.

"Iya, aku bersama Irene namun ada teman-teman lain juga disana. Tapi, dari mana kau tau kalau ada Irene disana?"

Luhan menjelaskan secara perlahan. "Semalam aku menelpon mu. Irene eonnie yang mengangkatnya, dan ia bilang kalau kau tidak bisa diganggu."

Sehun terdiam. Kemudian tersadar kalau kecurigaannya pada Irene semalam itu benar. Tapi untuk apa gadis itu mengatakan hal tersebut pada Luhan ? Pikir Sehun tidak bisa mengerti.

Luhan menyaksikan Sehun khawatir. "Yasudah lah Oppa. Tidak usah di pikirkan. Lagipula aku sudah memaafkan mu, kan?" Terang Luhan mencoba membuat Sehun tidak cemas.

"Semudah itu kau mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

Luhan pun pura-pura berpikir. "Apa kau ingin aku menyulitkan nya?" Tanya Luhan bernada mengancam yang juga pura-pura.

"Aku sudah membeli tiket Lotte World untuk kita berdua sebagai tebusan maafku. Apa kau mau menerimanya?" Ujar Sehun sambil menaikkan alisnya persuasif.

Luhan memekik kegirangan. "Lotte World! Dari mana Sehun Oppa tau aku sangat ingin ke Lotte World?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh rahasia, informasi tersebut kudapat kan dari diary mu jawab Sehun dalam hati.

"Luhan kenapa kau tidak menguncir dua rambutmu?" Tanya Sehun iseng. Namun sebenarnya ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

Kontan membuat Luhan menyentuh rambut lurus panjangnya sepinggang. "Aku kan mau tidur, jadi ku lepas kunciran rambutku."

Entah apa yang membuat Sehun ikut-ikutan menyentuh rambut Luhan yang halus. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik kalau rambutmu di gerai."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah karena di puji oleh Oh Sehun.

Sehun pun tersenyum meyakinkan. "Coba lihatlah bertapa merahnya pipimu! Kau harus belajar menerima pujian Luhan.." ledek Sehun membuat gadis itu kesal.

Menurut Sehun melihat Luhan yang memerah dan rambut yang diurai ini membuat kecantikan gadis itu berlipat ganda.

"Sudahlah Oppa, berhenti meledekku. Kau mulai lagi.." Ujar Luhan sambil cemberut.

"Baiklah.. Kau pasti belum pernah ke Lotte World kan? Sekaligus ku ajak kau berkeliling kota Seoul. Semenjak kepindahan mu dari Beijing sepertinya kau belum pernah di ajak jalan." Jelas Oh Sehun panjang lebar.

Mata Luhan berbinar-binar membayangkan perjalanan mereka berdua, membuat ia lupa akan soal fisikanya. "Kapan kita akan kesana Oppa?" Tanya Luhan dengan harapan secepatnya mereka bisa kesana.

Luhan sudah sering melihat Lotte World dari drama Korea yang ia tonton. Ia membayangkan dirinya seperti berkencan dengan Sehun Oppa. Tempat itu sangat lah romantis. Kalau pergi ke sana rasanya seperti membintangi drama bergenre komedi romantis.

"Hari Minggu nanti. Cepat selesaikan PR mu Luhan. Sebentar lagi sampai tengah malam. Kau tidak ingin kesiangan besok kan?" Ujar Sehun mencoba mengingatkan Luhan.

"Pr ku sudah selesai kok. Baiklah aku akan tidur Oppa. Jalja~ mimpi indah ya Oppa." Ucap Luhan dan sebelum Sehun membalasnya ia telah melesat menuju kamar Eomma.

Sehun hanya tersenyum geli saja memperhatikan tingkah laku gadis mungil itu.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Hei apa kau kenal gadis itu?" Tanya Taehyun menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah bermain piano di ruang musik bersama Luhan._

 _"Lumayan cantik juga. Setahuku namanya Baekhyun." Jawab salah satu teman nya._

 _"Kemarin ku lihat Park Chanyeol bersama dengan gadis itu sepulang sekolah." Ujar Taehyun matanya tak lepas memandangi Baekhyun. "Kalau aku tidak salah menduga, pasti ia salah satu mantan pacar Park Chanyeol yang ia campakkan." Lanjut Taehyun kemudian tersenyum separuh._

 _Temannya pun mengangguk paham. "Lalu apa hubungannya?"_

 _"Kemarin Chanyeol menolak dengan kejam Sojung gadis yang sangat ku sayangi.." Desah Taehyun sambil memandangi foto Sojung, adik kembarnya yang terkapar di rumah sakit karena percobaan bunuh diri setelah di tolak Chanyeol beberapa Minggu yang lalu._

 _"Akan ku hancurkan Baekhyun, agar pemuda brengsek itu tau apa akibatnya menghancurkan adik yang kusayang."_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

Ada beberapa cast baru yang nongol. Itu Kim Taehyun sama Kim Sojung OC (Original Character) hehe ^^

Mohon maaf sekali ya, ngaret parah ini update nya.. Makasih banyak buat yang udah nungguin fanfict abal ini. Don't give up with this fanfict.

Oh ya, agak sedih sih sama kabar our Luhan punya pacar. Jadi semoga updatean ini menghibur para HunHan shipper yang di rundung galau hehe..

RnR Please.. ^^ e


	7. Chapter 7

**My Silly Oppa**

* * *

 **Hunhan's Fanfiction**

 **Present by,**

Parkizuna

 **Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.**

 **Warn: Genderswitch, typos is my styles :D, tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 **My Silly Oppa chap.7**

* * *

Didalam klub basket sekolah terdapat dua kubu. Kubu pertama yaitu kubu Park Chanyeol, sang ketua klub basket, disana terdiri dari pemuda-pemuda tampan dan kaya. Kebanyakan orang dari kubu Park Chanyeol ada pemuda yang populer, dan juga sombong. Lalu kubu kedua yaitu kubu yang dipimpin oleh Kim Taehyun. Berisikan anak-anak pemain basket yang berbakat, namun sayangnya karena ia kurang populer ia tidak di pilih oleh pelatih menjadi ketua team basket sekolah.

Hal itu yang menyebabkan perselisihan diantara kedua kubu tersebut. Kemudian hal itu di perparah dengan Sojung, adik dari Taehyun yang ditolak oleh Park Chanyeol melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

Di Lapangan Basket, Taehyun tengah berlatih sendirian, dan Mino menghampiri nya.

"Kudengar kau mengencani Byun Baekhyun ya, Tae?" Tanya Mino salah satu komplotan Chanyeol disana.

Taehyun yang sedang berlatih 3 poin kemudian berhenti sejenak. Kemudian memandangi Mino. "Bukan urusanmu. Huh. Jadi gosipnya sudah menyebar secepat ini ya?"

Mino menghembuskan napas kesal. "Ya! Taehyun asal kau tau saja ya, Baekhyun itu bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol. Kemarin gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya dan di tolak."

"Lalu mengapa aku harus mengetahui nya? Aku hanya ingin 'bermain' dengan gadis manis itu." Jelas Taehyun acuh.

Mino menghembuskan napas kasar. Sebenarnya yang membuat Mino harus repot-repot datang kesini adalah perasaan bersalahnya pada Byun Baekhyun. Gadis itu baru saja di hancurkan hatinya oleh Park Chanyeol, apa jadinya gadis itu kalau akan di permainkan lagi oleh Kim Taehyun?

* * *

"Nona Xi! Kemari lah!" Teriak Baekhyun heboh di koridor sekolah yang tengah padat membuat beberapa orang memandanginya sinis.

Tapi Baekhyun tak ambil pusing oleh tatapan mereka.

Luhan pun yang sedari tadi bersama Jongin dan Taemin menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah mengandeng seorang pemuda, yang ia identifikasi wajahnya sebagai Taehyun dari aplikasi line Baekhyun.

"Luhan, Jongin, Taemin. Aku ingin memperkenalkan pacarku! Kim Taehyun."

Ketiga orang yang baru datang itu shock mendengar nya.

Dengan santai Taehyun pun menyapa mereka semua. "Hai."

Jongin dan Taemin pun segera mengajak bicara Taehyun, mengintrogasi pemuda itu apakah ia layak dengan sahabat mereka Baekhyun, sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun memperhatikan mereka. Dalam hati Taehyun, bersorak, karena rencananya sejauh ini berjalan dengan lancar.

* * *

Entah apa yang membuat gadis bermarga Bae itu sumringah pada hari ini. Bunga-bunga tak kasat mata nampak bermekaran disekitar senyumannya. Irene melambungkan senyuman indah nya pada beberapa pemuda yang lewat, tentu saja para pemuda itu merasa beruntung dan gembira karena telah di berikan seulas senyuman dari Dewi Kampus mereka yang terkenal dingin bak es itu. Hal yang membuat Irene senang hari ini adalah Sehun.

Sehun mengajaknya untuk bertemu di Taman Kampus sehabis kelas siang mereka. Sekilas terdengar tidak spesial, namun Sehun hanya mengajaknya seorang diri tanpa Yifan dan Zitao. Hal yang sebelumnya belum pernah terjadi. Dan Irene berharap Sehun mulai menyadari perasaannya, dan ingin memulai pendekatan mereka bukan sebagai sepasang sahabat, melainkan wanita dan pria.

Meskipun cuacanya masih dingin, namun beberapa bunga sudah mulai berbunga. Seperti pohon sakura yang indah ini, nampak jauh lebih indah karena terdapat Sehun di dekatnya. Irene menjerit di dalam hati melihat betapa tampannya pemuda yang ia cintai belakangan ini.

Sehun mengenakan kemeja putih polos dengan jeans hitam, membuat ketampanannya nampak ilegal. Dahi Sehun yang biasanya di tutupi oleh sejumput poni, sekarang di atur keatas dengan berantakan. Membuat nya nampak seperti dewa dari Yunani yang tersesat di daratan Asia.

"Irene.." panggil Sehun menyadari keberadaan Gadis paras cantik itu.

Irene pun kini tak kalah cantik sekarang, ia mengenakan black mini skirt memamerkan betis indah nan jenjangnya dipadukan dengan blouse putih polos. Membuat keduanya nampak serasi dari penampilan. Bahkan diam-diam teman-teman mereka menjuluki mereka sebagai Visual Couple. Karena ketampanan dan kecantikannya membuat mereka mendapatkan julukan tersebut.

"Hai Sehun, ada perlu apa memanggilku?" Tanya Irene begitu Sehun menghampiri nya.

Sehun memandangi Irene tajam, dan tatapannya nampak serius. Irene pun mendadak gugup.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu Irene." Ujar Sehun.

Irene menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas untuk memastikan ekspresi Sehun.

"Silahkan bicara Sehun, mengapa kau harus bilang terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Irene merasa geli dengan tingkah Sehun.

"Ini soal Luhan."

Deg!

Irene pun mulai merasakan hatinya kesal. Perubahan sikap Irene nampak begitu nyata di mata Sehun. Yang barusan gadis itu terlihat senang, beda dengan sekarang yang cemberut.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?" Seloroh Irene dengan ketus.

Sehun pun berupaya untuk menjelaskan, ia tidak ingin salah paham terus berlangsung. "Soal kejadian kemarin,.." ujar Sehun pelan.

Irene pun segera memotong ucapan Sehun dengan cepat. "Saat aku mengatakan pada gadis kecil itu kalau kau tidak bisa di ganggu?" Seru Irene dengan nada sarkas yang kentara seolah tidak ingin di tutupi.

 _Jadi ucapan Luhan itu benar pikir Sehun._

"Benar." Jawab Sehun singkat,

Irene memandangi Sehun seolah tidak habis pikir. "Memangnya kenapa Sehun? Apa aku salah?" Tanya Irene dengan nada frustasi.

Sehun hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat dan diam saja, ia tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Kenapa Sehun? Aku merasa kan kalau sifat mu sudah berubah semenjak kedatangan gadis China itu dalam hidupmu."

"Gadis China itu punya nama Irene." Ralat Sehun membuat gadis di hadapannya semakin kesal.

Irene memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya sesukamu saja lah Sehun. Aku malas menyebutkan namanya."

"Kurasa kau tidak menyukai Luhan. Apa yang membuat mu begitu membencinya Irene?" Tanya Sehun keheranan.

"Aku tidak suka padanya, ia telah merebut seluruh perhatianmu pada kita."

Irene terkejut, ternyata Sehun lebih membela Luhan ketimbang dirinya.

Sehun mengembuskan napasnya kasar. "Bukan seperti itu Irene, namun aku memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga anak itu, tidak seharusnya kau berlaku seperti itu."

"Tanggung jawab apa Sehun, ia bahkan sudah hampir berusia 16 tahun. Kenapa kau harus repot segala. Dan kau meninggalkan teman-teman mu membuat mereka kebingungan dengan tingkah mu yang berubah akhir-akhir ini."

Sehun juga tidak mau kalah, "Kalau kalian benar teman ku pasti kalian akan mengerti."

Hal ini yang sudah lama Irene tunggu, tanpa sadar bahkan tanpa otaknya berpikir pun Irene telah mengeluarkan kalimat yang akan di sesalinya nanti.

"Jadi kau hanya menganggap ku teman Sehun?" Lirih Irene kemudian, ia sudah tak sanggup menahan perasaannya.

Otak Sehun seakan berhenti untuk berpikir. Apa yang barusan Irene katakan? Mengapa ia tidak dapat mencerna pertanyaan tersebut.

"T-tentu saja kau adalah temanku Irene. Kau adalah sahabatku kan?" Ujar Sehun terbata, fakta yang menamparnya kini membuatnya kehilangan kendali untuk berkata.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun!" Teriak Irene dengan penuh penekanan. Ia sudah tak kuasa memendam perasaannya. Biarkan saja semua kalimatnya bermuntahan pada Sehun, berharap pemuda itu mengerti perjuangannya selama ini.

Sehun pun yang tidak menyangka kalau akan begini, ia pun mengingatkan Irene.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan hubungan kita? Persahabatan yang kita jalankan bertahun-tahun Irene? Mungkin kau hanya terbawa perasaan sesaat. Pikirkan perasaan itu baik-baik Irene."

Irene sudah gelap mata, ia sudah terpeleset ke dalam kubangan lumpur, jadi sekalian saja ia menyelami perasaannya yang terkekang dan mengungkapkannya.

"Kau pikir selama ini aku selalu ada untukmu, hanya karena kewajiban ku sebagai seorang sahabat? Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu Sehun, dan aku ingin selalu bersamamu."

Sehun hanya diam saja, disaat yang seperti ini ia merasakan otaknya membeku seolah tidak mau diajak bekerja.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau tidak tahu, atau tidak mau tahu tentang perasaanku." Ucap Irene dengan lidahnya yang terasa kelu, saat ia mengerjabkan matanya jatuh juga bendungan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Namun dengan cepat ia hapus dengan jemari tangannya yang lentik.

Seumur hidupnya, Sehun memegang teguh untuk tidak membuat perempuan menangis. Baru pertamakali nya ia meruntuhkan kepercayaan yang ia pegang selama ini. Yang lebih parah, ia menyakiti perasaan sahabat nya, yang selalu ada untuknya sedari sekolah menengah dulu. Sehun tidak dapat membalas perasaan Irene. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, gadis secantik, sebaik, dan sesempurna Irene mencintainya namun ia tidak dapat membalas perasaannya. Yang hanya dapat Sehun lakukan adalah memeluk Irene namun sebelum kedua lengan panjang pemuda itu meraih tubuhnya, Irene pun berangsur pergi.

Irene pun melangkah menjauhi Sehun yang masih betah dalam keterpakuannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Irene berharap Sehun mengejarnya dan membalas kata cintanya, pada akhirnya Irene pun menoleh ke belakang sesaat dan berkata.

"Begitu menyakitkan untuk mengetahui bahwa kau tidak akan melihatku, seperti aku melihat mu, kau seorang yang ku cinta Sehun bukan hanya sesosok sahabat dimataku."

Irene tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Namun ia lebih tidak sudi kalau menunjukkan kesedihannya pada Sehun. Semenjak kejadian ini, Irene memutuskan untuk menjauh dari kehidupan Sehun selamanya. Percuma saja mengharapkan pemuda yang tidak mencintainya, hanya akan membuang waktu dan menyakiti hati.

* * *

Luhan akhir-akhir ini merasa sangat bosan berada di sekolah. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan pacar barunya, sehingga ia merasa kesepian terkecuali saat berlangsungnya pelajaran, selebihnya ia tidak punya teman bicara. Taemin dan Jongin juga sama, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Jongin tidak dapat mengantarnya pulang hari ini, kalau tidak salah ia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan suatu acara yang di selenggarakan ekskulnya membuatnya pulang larut malam.

Beruntungnya Luhan sudah mengingat jalan pulang. Ia pun dengan penuh percaya diri berjalan menembus jalanan-jalanan Seoul yang tadinya asing menurut nya dan sekarang mulai nampak familiar. Luhan menyadari ternyata tempat tinggal barunya memiliki kesan tersendiri, berbeda dengan kampung halamannya. Gadis berkuncir dua itu pun mulai merasakan betah di Seoul.

Saat menuju perjalanan pulang tanpa sengaja ia menangkap sebuah tempat yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah toko permen dan balon. Luhan mengerjabkan matanya saat menatap pemandangan yang hangat di toko tersebut.

Seorang gadis cilik tengah memekik senang saat ayahnya memberikan sebuah permen kapas merah jambu super besar yang di jual oleh toko tersebut, terdapat juga beberapa balon helium beraneka karakter dari beruang, anjing dan kucing. Entah kenapa rasa senang itu menular kepada Luhan.

Ia pun merasa ingin memborong seluruh isi kedai kecil itu, namun ia teringat kalau sudah bukan usia nya lagu untuk menyukai hal hal semacam itu. Remaja sepantar Luhan lebih menyukai brand kosmetik ternama atau outfit-outfit yang sedang in dan brand ternama.

Luhan pun menghela nafasnya panjang saat melewati toko tersebut. Tanpa terasa ternyata sedari tadi ia menatap gadis itu dengan air mata bercucuran.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai gelap namun Luhan belum sampai juga di rumah. Luhan masih belum berani berjalan sampai ke daerah jauh, jadi ia memilih untuk berkeliling di sekitar daerah rumah nya saja. Kejadian di toko permen tersebut membuat nya ingin berkeliling sebentar lagi. Menikmati sudut daerah baru yang ia tempati.

Luhan berjalan kemana saja kaki nya membawa. Hingga langkah nya berhenti pada sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan perosotan, jungkat jungkit, ayunan, kotak pasir dan lain lain. Tentu saja itu adalah taman dilengkapi fasilitas bermain untuk anak. Ia terkejut ternyata di dekat kompleks rumahnya terdapat sebuah taman bermain/playground anak.

Pada nuansa malam seperti ini, playground ini nampak sedikit menakutkan. Apalagi saat Luhan mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya ia melihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk di ayunan sendiri sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia bergidik ngeri saat melihatnya, dan memutuskan untuk segera angkat kaki dari sana.

Namun saat ia mencoba lihat lagi, ia merasakan siluet bahu bidang dan kaki panjang itu nampak begitu familiar baginya. Ia pun mendekat ke arah pemuda yang tampak begitu menyedihkan di ayunan tersebut.

Ia terkejut saat mengenali sosok tersebut. "Sehun Oppa?" panggil Luhan dengan jelas, karena ia yakin tebakannya tidak salah.

Pemuda tersebut terkejut mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, ia pun melihat ke sumber suara. "Luhan? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun sedikit terkejut mendapati gadis mungil ini masih berkeliaran bukannya pulang ke rumah dan makan malam.

Luhan nyengir dan beralasan. "Aku habis berkeliling.."

Sehun pun mulai mencair saat melihat senyuman dari wajah gadis bermata rusa itu. Ia pun menepuk bangku ayunan kosong disebelah nya berisyarat agar Luhan duduk di sebelah nya.

Tanpa menunggu ia pun segera duduk di sebelah Sehun, dan mendorong ayunannya dengan kaki dan mulai berayun.

Keadaan mereka sangat canggung. Biasanya Sehun akan meledek nya atau membuat nya kesal sehingga beseteru pada setiap pertemuan mereka. Namun Luhan merasa ada yang ganjil dari sikap Sehun sekarang.

"Oppa, kenapa diam saja.. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Luhan dan menghentikan ayunannya agar dapat melihat ekspresi Sehun dengan jelas.

Suara Luhan memecahkan lamunan pemuda berwajah tampan itu.

Bukannya segera menjawab ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian menjawab rusa cantik yang kebingungan dengan sikapnya.

"Hmmm.. Tidak ada. Aku tidak memikirkan apa apa." Dusta Sehun. Dan dengan mudah Luhan menebaknya.

" _Gotjimal_."

Sehun pun tersenyum kearah Luhan, ia mengangkat tangannya seolah menyerah. "Baiklah-baiklah.. Aku menyerah, aku memang tidak bisa berbohong pada mu Lu. Sepertinya kau berbakat sebagai cenayang." gurau Sehun berusaha mencair kan suasana.

Luhan hanya mendengus sebal menanggapi gurauan Oh Sehun. "Cepat katakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan." tanyanya tidak sabaran.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi gadis manis dan pemaksa seperti ini?" Ledak Sehun, di balas dengan pukulan manja di lengan kokohnya. Luhan memberengut kesal dengan tingkah Oppa nya yang satu ini.

"Segitu ketara nya ya? " tanya Sehun diiringi kekehan masih berusaha mengulur waktu.

"Di dahi mu terdapat sebuah tulisan besar bertuliskan SEDANG BANYAK PIKIRKAN dalam huruf kapital, Oppa." Celetuk Luhan asal.

Sehun pun tertawa sebentar, saat tawa nya memudar nampak sebuah ekspresi yang tidak dapat di deskripsi kan kemudian ia mulai menjawab. "Kuncir dua.." panggil Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau menemukan seekor anak anjing buangan yang malang di jalanan dan kau ingin sekali menolong nya, namun kau tidak bisa membawanya pulang kerumah?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan menerawang kearah langit.

 _Apa yang ia maksud_ kan _adalah Vivi?_ Batin Luhan.

"Aku pasti merasakan sedih, dan juga bersalah karena tidak dapat menolong anjing malang tersebut. Ia pasti kedinginan, kelaparan di pinggir jalan sana." jawab Luhan membayangkan keadaan Vivi apabila tidak di pungut oleh Sehun.

Luhan masih tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun menanyakan hal ini bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya. "Lalu apa hubungannya Oppa?"

"Ya kira-kira aku merasakan sebuah dilema yang sejenis dengan itu.. " jawab Sehun enteng sambil menatap Luhan, namun tatapan pemuda itu seolah kosong.

Saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan menjadi iba menatap nya ia pun segera mengulas sebuah senyuman menyatakan secara tidak langsung kepada gadis itu kalau ia baik baik saja.

"Jadi kau sedang sedih?"

"Yaps."

"Bersalah?"

"Hmm.."

"Kalau begitu kau lebih membutuhkan ini di banding aku." ucap Luhan seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam paper bag besar yang ia jinjing selain tas sekolah nya.

Sehun pun melirik ke arah Luhan penasaran apa yang akan gadis bermata rusa itu berikan kepadanya.

Menyembul lah sebuah balon helium ke udara berwarna putih dan pita di tali nya. Dengan sigap Luhan menyerahkan pada Sehun, yang menerimanya begitu tidak menyangka dengan apa yang sedang di genggam nya. Dan kemudian Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah Permen kapas besar berwarna merah jambu besar.

"Disaat aku sedih karena merindukan Mama, Babaku sering membawakan aku balon dan permen kapas untuk menghibur ku. "

Mau tidak mau, Sehun pun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku seorang gadis cantik ini untuk menghibur hatinya.

Sehun secara tidak langsung menceritakan kisah tentang ia menolak Irene dan perasaan bersalah nya karena tidak dapat mencintai gadis sesempurna dia. Ia menggunakan anak anjing buangan sebagai perumpamaan.

Luhan pun teringat kata Sehun sewaktu pemuda itu menyeret dirinya pulang saat ia ingin memungut Vivi.

"Sehun Oppa.. " panggil Luhan lirih.

Sehun yang sedang dengan antusias menerima pemberian Luhan kemudian mulai fokus pada gadis berkuncir dua itu.

"Bukannya kau pernah bilang padaku saat aku tidak bisa membawa Vivi pulang, Kalau Ia akan mendapatkan seorang pemilik yang lebih bisa merawat nya di banding aku. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir Oppa, kau cukup berdoa untuk agar anjing itu dapat di pungut oleh pemilik yang baik hati. Dan yang pasti pemilik nya bukan lah kau Oppa.. "

Pemuda itu merasa seperti tersiram air dingin begitu mendengar perkataan gadis berkuncir dua itu. Ia seperti baru tersadar. Ia bangkit diantara perasaan bersalah nya pada Irene. Mungkin seseorang lain akan mencintai Irene sama seperti Irene mencintai nya. Namun pemuda tersebut bukan lah Sehun. Ia pun segera terlepas dari perasaan sedih dan bersalah. Semua itu karena Luhan.

Luhan bingung melihat pemuda itu diam dalam beberapa saat, seolah sedang kerasukan atau apapun itu. "Oppa, kau masih disana?" panggil Luhan kebingungan sambil melambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah Oh Sehun yang terdiam.

Sehun pun tersadar dari pikirannya, "Terimakasih, Luhan." ucap Sehun sepenuhnya tulus, ia pun memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan secara refleks.

Luhan begitu terkejut secara tiba tiba Sehun memeluk nya seperti ini. Ia dapat merasakan jantung nya berdebar tidak karuan. Pelukan itu tidak berlangsung lama, namun Luhan yakin wajahnya yang memerah itu akan berlangsung lama. Untung saja mereka berada di tempat yang gelap, sehingga Sehun tidak akan menyadari rona di kedua pipinya sampai ke telinganya.

"B-baiklah, sama-sama Oppa. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Pasti Eomma sedang menunggu kita."

Sehun pun mengangguk dengan polos, seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh pelukan canggung tersebut, dan berjalan membuntuti Luhan.

Luhan pun menyamakan jarak nya dengan Sehun. Sehun heran melihat Luhan menatap kearah wajahnya terus menerus, "Ada apa kuncir dua?" Tanya Sehun.

"Oh ya, Oppa.. waktu ku kecil dulu, kau sering mengajak ku bermain di taman. Apa kau ingat?"

Sehun mengerutkan alis tanda berpikir keras. "Benarkah? Hmm.. Kapan?"

"Waktu dulu.. sekali.. saat kau belum begitu menyebalkan seperti ini!" Ledek Luhan sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sehun kencang.

"Yak Kuncir dua!" Teriak Oh Sehun sambil memegangi pipinya yang kemerahan.

Luhan berlari agar tidak dapat tersusul oleh Sehun dan pemuda itu bisa membalas kelakuan isengnya.

 _Pada saat itu juga, aku sangat menyukai mu Oppa._

Sehun malas membalas kuncir dua. Sudah cukup hari ini membuat para gadis membenci nya.

Sehun justru melayangkan pertanyaan. "Oh ya, Luhan dari mana kau dapatkan Balon dan Permen kapas ini? " tanya Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Aku menangis saat melihat seorang anak kecil dibelikan balon dan permen kapas oleh ayahnya."

"Kenapa kau menangis? " tanya Sehun.

"Karena itu mengingatkan ku pada Baba." jawab Luhan

"Lalu?"

"Kemudian, mungkin karena tidak tega.. Ayah dari gadis kecil itu membelikan ku juga.. " jawab Luhan malu-malu.

Sehun tertawa geli mendengar kisah Luhan.

"Bahkan Ayah dari gadis kecil itu bertanya padaku. 'Kamu SD dimana dik?'"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama, hari yang menyenangkan bagi Luhan. Dan walaupun hari ini membuat Sehun sedih, setidaknya memiliki akhir yang indah. Mereka pun melangkah bersama menuju rumah, berhiaskan kerlipan bintang di langit yang begitu indah.

* * *

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

 **A/N**

Huweeee.. maafkan akuu, susah banget sumpah buat update cerita ini tepat waktu. Fanfict ini terlantarkan karena aku kehilangan mood HunHan. tapi tenang kok, udah balik lagi gegara ngeliat ABS nya Sehun Oppa,wkwk dasar labil. -_-

 **Special Thanks**

buat semua yang tetep ngikutin cerita ini, yang Follow, Favorite, dan terutama yang Review . Btw yang sider fanfict ini lumayan banyak loh.. Semoga setelah updatetan ini, para sider jadi tobat wkwk udah mau tahun baru loh, masih betah aja jadi sider..

Punya unek-unek tentang cerita ini ? Kesel author nya ngaret ? Atau progres HunHan yang lambat ? Ayooo ku tampung semua nya di Review yaa, Chapter depan akan aku balas semua deh, Janji. Hehe.. Sabar aja, soalnya aku emang sengaja buat cerita ini panjang kayak sinetron Cinta Fitri XD, efek kebanyakan baca manga genre shoujo jadi kayak gini, hehe..

.

 **mind to review?**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Silly Oppa**

* * *

 **Hunhan's Fanfiction**

 **Present by,**

 **Parkizuna**

 **Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.**

 **Warn: Genderswitch, typos is my styles :D, tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 **My Silly Oppa chap.8**

* * *

Keheningan rumah kediaman Oh, kemudian pecah saat terdengar suara pintu masuk terbuka. Nyonya Oh yang sedari tadi merasa khawatir, berangsur menjadi lega.

"Darimana saja kalian?" Tanya Eomma begitu Sehun dan Luhan sampai ke rumah.

Eomma segera menghampiri Luhan, dan memeluknya. Gadis bermata rusa itu membola karena terkejut.

"Ku kira kau tersesat di suatu tempat sayang. Aku sampai mencari mu ke rumah keluarga Kim, dan Jongin bilang kau sudah pulang duluan." Ujar Eomma Luhan sambil mengecek keadaan gadis itu.

Luhan terdiam merasa tidak enak dengan Eomma.

"Apa kau sudah mengecek ponsel mu? aku mencoba menghubungi mu tapi tidak bisa. Jadi aku menghubungi teman-teman mu. Mereka juga tidak tahu dimana keberadaan mu." Jelas Eomma masih dengan nada khawatir.

"Ponsel ku habis daya Eomma. Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir.." cicit Eomma sambil tertunduk, matanya pun berkaca-kaca.

Melihat Luhan, Eomma pun menenangkan Luhan. "Aku tidak marah padamu, Luhan. Hanya saja, hubungi aku sebentar kalau ingin pulang lebih malam. Memberi kabar setidaknya."

"Kenapa Eomma tidak menanyakan ku?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada jengkel memotong acara khawatir-cemas bersama Eomma dan Luhan.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan mu?" Balas Eomma dengan tatapan sinis pada putra semata wayang nya.

Sehun bergumam dalam hati tidak percaya.. _Bagaimana bisa?_

"Ya jelas ada hubungannya dengan ku. Barusan aku dan Luhan bertemu di taman dan bermain di sana sebentar. Kalau kau menghubungi ku pastilah kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini!" Ujar Sehun mencak-mencak persis seperti anak SD yang marah karena dibanding-bandingkan dengan anak tetangga.

Luhan yang tadinya tertunduk dan berkaca-kaca matanya, menjadi terkikik geli melihat pria berusia 24 tahun itu bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Eomma pun mengerti kalau pangeran tampan nya itu cemburu kemudian menghampiri Sehun.

"Iya, iya.. maafkan Eomma, iya Eomma salah. Seharusnya Eomma menghubungi mu juga ya?" Bujuk Eomma sambil mengelus-elus pundak Sehun. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih saja memberengutkan wajahnya tanda kesal.

"Walaupun larut malam aku belum juga pulang Eomma tak pernah menghubungiku untuk menanyakan kabar ku, apalagi mencari ku tidak akan mungkin." Cetus Sehun meluapkan isi hatinya.

Bukannya iba, Eomma dan Luhan justru saling cekikikan melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Ya! Sehun, kau ini pria. Luhan ini wanita, apalagi ia masih kecil. Kau sudah dewasa, mana mungkin aku masih harus menanyakan kabar mu setiap saat. Kau seharusnya lebih mengerti soal ini Sehun." Jelas Eomma pelan-pelan agar masuk kedalam otak Sehun.

Menjadi anak satu-satunya membuatnya menjadi manja bukan kepalang. Tidak menutupi kemungkinan walaupun ia sudah menjadi pemuda dewasa sekalipun.

Sehun pun sudah mulai agak mengerti, kemudian ia tersadar kalau kelakuannya sangatlah kekanakan, dan Luhan si gadis kuncir dua itu menertawakannya! Ia pun menepis tangan Eomma kemudian berlalu.

"Yasudah kalau begitu Eomma. Makan malam sudah siap? Aku lapar!" Teriak Sehun sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Eomma dan Luhan pun menyusul Sehun menuju ruang makan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata penjelasan panjang lebar itu hanya bertahan kurang lebih 60 detik di kepala pemuda penerus keluarga Oh tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Siang hari, di Sekolah.**_

Sebelum bel istirahat selesai, Byun Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Taehyun.

"Hai, Sayang.." sapa Taehyun begitu melihat Baekhyun datang.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum manis mendengarkan panggilan sayang dari Taehyun. "Malam ini kita berkencan yuk?" Ajak Taehyun pada Baekhyun.

Malam ini? Kenapa harus malam hari?

Namun Baekhyun tidak menyuarakan pertanyaan nya.

"Okay. Tapi kita akan kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Taehyun mengelus puncak rambut pirang Baekhyun kemudian menciumnya lembut tepat di bibir.

"Rahasia. Aku ingin memberi Surprise padamu, sayang."

Baekhyun menengadah kan wajahnya untuk melihat Taehyun. Ia terkejut baru saja pemuda itu mencium nya?

Pemuda membalas tatapan terkejut Baekhyun dengan tersenyum, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ku cium?"

Baekhyun pun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat menepis pikirannya.

"Tidak, aku menyukainya kok.." tambah Baekhyun cepat-cepat.

Gadis berambut pirang itu membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh tentang ciuman tersebut, ia merasa kalau ada yang salah skinship dengan Taehyun. Apa karena ini terlalu cepat? Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui jelas rasa suka nya terhadap Taehyun akan apa? Mengapa ia merasa kalau Taehyun bukan orang yang tepat? Kalau begitu jika Taehyun terasa salah, siapa yang benar?

 _Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun segera menggeleng kuat. Ia sudah tidak sudi untuk memikirkan nama pemuda jahat itu.

Terdengar dering bel yang memekakkan telinga pertanda masa istirahat telah berakhir.

"Baiklah Baekkie, aku ke kelas dulu.. Ingat janji kita!" Ujar Taehyun dengan ceria sambil berlalu menuju kelas nya.

Baekhyun pun tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju kelasnya. Sesaat sebelum ia memasuki kelasnya, Baekhyun tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang guru yang terkenal sebagai perawan tua seantero high school. Dan perawan tua itu bersikap kejam pada murid seolah merekalah yang patut disalahkan karena ke jombloan-nya selama ini.

"Nona Byun! Kenapa kau masih berkeliaran di sini!" Teriak seorang guru. Jung seonsaeng-nim. Perawan tua.

Baekhyun pun berhenti, ia pun menjawab. "Saya baru saja dari Toilet, seonsaeng-nim"

Jung seonsaeng-nim menatap Baekhyun penuh curiga. "Kalau begitu sebagai hukuman, bantu aku membawa peralatan musik ini menuju kelas." Ujar Jung Seonsaeng-nim sambil menunjuk ke arah musik. Terdapat banyak gitar dan flute dan alat musik lain.

 _Ia harus membawanya sendirian?_

Membaca ekspresi tidak percaya Baekhyun, ia pun segera menjelaskan. "Di dalam sana ada seorang murid lagi. Bantu dia."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan memasuki ruang musik. Mengira-ngira siapa siswa yang bernasib sama sialnya dengannya. Baekhyun mendapati seorang pemuda tengah mengangkat alat perkusi, dan beberapa gitar. Jadi Baekhyun hanya membawa tas besar berisi banyak flute.

Wajah pemuda itu nampak berpeluh karena beban yang banyak. Dan wajah itu adalah wajah yang paling Baekhyun benci di muka bumi ini.

Park Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut atas pertemuan yang tidak disengaja ini. Baekhyun memicingkan mata dan segera membuang muka.

"Ayo cepat anak-anak.. ku tunggu segera di kelas 11 A3." Ujar Jung Seonsaeng-nim kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keadaan yang canggung.

Baekhyun pun segera memungut tas besar berisi flute, dan berlalu dengan terburu-buru tanpa menghiraukan Park Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Karena tas itu begitu besar, membuat pandangan Baekhyun menjadi terhalang.

 _BRUGH!_

Tanpa sengaja ia tersandung oleh sepatunya sendiri. Ia pun terjatuh di lantai, dan tas nya terjatuh entah kemana.

Melihat hal tersebut, Chanyeol pun segera menurunkan bawaannya dan menolong Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

Namun gadis itu masih bersikukuh dengan egonya. Ia tidak sudi menerima pertolongan dari Park Chanyeol. Ia menepis tangan Chanyeol, dan mencoba berdiri sendiri, namun gagal.

"Keras kepala. Biar ku bantu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun kelewat kencang sehingga gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aww.."

Chanyeol hanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang kesakitan, "merepotkan." Keluhnya.

Saat Baekhyun berdiri, ia pun segera mengambil peralatan musik yang terlantar, dan juga tas besar bawaan Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

Saat Baekhyun mencoba melangkahkan kakinya lagi, ia malah terjatuh.

Saat mendengar suara terjatuh lagi, Chanyeol pun menoleh ke belakang dan menolong Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya pergelangan kaki kecilmu itu terkilir." Ujar Chanyeol saat memegang engkel kaki Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku tidak butuh bantuan mu! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Teriak Baekhyun akhirnya. Gadis bermarga Byun itu menggigit bibir saat ia mencoba menggerakkan pergelangan kaki nya dab terasa sangat sakit.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau kau tidak butuh bantuan ku lalu siapa? Apa kau lihat ada orang lain selain aku disini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat keadaan sekeliling, yang sepi karena seluruh siswa telah masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Baekhyun pun berkeras. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan gadis itu Chanyeol pun membopong Baekyun ke kursi terdekat, dan berkata. "Tunggu disini."

Pemuda itu pun berlalu sambil membawa seluruh alat musik itu sendirian. Mungkin mengantarkan nya ke kelas. Lalu kenapa ia bilang pada Baekhyun untuk menunggunya disini?

Baekhyun pun tidak ambil pusing, lalu mencoba berjalan dengan merembet ke tembok. Ia harus segera ke UKS. Mendapatkan perban untuk kakinya yang terkilir. Atau pertolongan pertama kali terkilir.

Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan seorang pemuda datang kepadanya. Ia berharap pemuda itu Taehyun. Namun malah Park Chanyeol yang datang.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal, dan tidak sopan pada orang yang sudah membantunya tadi.

"Sudah kubilang kau tunggu di sana dasar gadis keras kepala." Ujar Park Chanyeol frustasi pada sifat keras Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap saja mencoba berjalan dengan langkah tertatih menuju UKS. Gerakan nya lambat sekali, membuat Chanyeol geram.

 _Baiklah habis sudah kesabaran ku._

"Biar ku antar. Maaf kalau caranya tidak sopan." Ucap Chanyeol dan seketika ia menggendong Baekhyun di bahunya seperti membawa karung beras.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Turun kan aku! Yakk!" Pekik Baekhyun terima ia pun memukuli punggung Chanyeol.

"Diam, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"YAKK! PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN!"

* * *

Keadaan Ruangan UKS begitu hening. Jendela terbuka membawa angin dan beberapa kelopak sakura yang berasal dari pohon tepat diluar jendela. Baekhyun sedang di perban kakinya. Dan di rawat oleh seorang penjaga UKS wanita. Haru seonsaeng-nim nama penjaga UKS cantik dan berkacamata itu.

"Jadi, kau pacarnya?" Tanya Haru Seonsaeng-nim pada Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Park Chanyeol yang setia menunggu nya di UKS.

"A-aniyo! Tidak akan pernah terjadi! Bukan!" Jawab Baekhyun agak berlebihan.

"Yak! Kau kenapa masih ada disini! Pergi sana! Aku bisa sendiri!" Teriak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Heol, dasar kau gadis keras kepala. Aku tidak sedang menunggumu. Aku malas kembali ke kelas." Jawab Park Chanyeol enteng.

Baekhyun pun menggerutu didalam hati. Ia berharap hari ini tidak ada di kalender, sehingga ia tidak harus sesial ini sekarang. Kaki terkilir, Park Chanyeol, terjatuh.

Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang dan pendek itu. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda di wajah itu. Terasa sangat berbeda dari awal gadis itu menyatakan cinta padanya.

 _Menjadi lebih cantik?_

 _Bukan._

 _Atau Imut?_

 _Sejak kapan gadis itu memiliki mata yang indah?_

Chanyeol pun segera menepis pikiran anehnya itu. Wajah gadis itu seperti menghipnotis nya dalam beberapa saat. Begitu menakjubkan. Apakah baru saja ia menganggap gadis yang berteriak padanya saat Chanyeol menolongnya itu cantik dan imut? Pasti ada yang salah dalam otaknya.

Tiba-tiba suara tinggi milik Baekhyun memecahkan lamunannya.

"Yak! Apa kau lihat-lihat!" Tuduh Baekhyun sengit penuh dengan prasangka buruk.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Hei. Aku baru saja menolong mu. Bisakah kau bersikap sopan sedikit padaku?"

Baekhyun pun menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawabnya final.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut nya frustasi.

"Dasar kau gadis gila.." gerutu Chanyeol kelewat keras, membuat Baekhyun mendengar tanpa sengaja.

"Apa barusan yang kau katakan?!"

Chanyeol memutarkan bola matanya, "tidak ada."

Baekhyun pun memelototi Chanyeol dengan kesal. Rasanya ia ingin memakan pemuda itu hidup hidup. Bukannya merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Baekhyun, di mata Chanyeol gadis itu nampak seperti seorang anak anjing kecil yang berlagak seperti Pitbull dewasa.

Suara Haru Seonsaeng-nim menginterupsi duel pelototan maut antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun?" Panggil Haru Seonsaeng-nim.

"Ne?"

"Kau bilang tadi pacar mu bukan dia. Kalau begitu siapa?" Tanya Haru Seonsaeng-nim dengan alis naik turun.

Baekhyun pun tersipu malu ditanyai seperti itu. "Kim Taehyun.." jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Jadi kau pacaran dengan Taehyun?" Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja.

Seharusnya Haru Seonsaeng-nim yang bertanya, namun pertanyaan itu muncul dari Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun mendesis kesal. "Bukan urusan mu!" Sergah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Wah, rasanya aku seperti menonton drama rom-com yang berawal dari benci menjadi cinta." Pekik Haru Seonsaeng-nim melihat ke dua muridnya.

"Maldoanwaeeeee!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah punya pacar saengnim. Kenapa aku harus dengan dia!" Saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kata dia nadanya terdengar sangat jijik. Seperti menyebutkan hewan menjijikkan macam kecoak atau ulat.

Lagi-lagi bukan Haru Seonsaeng-nim yang menjawab.

"Kim Taehyun, pacarmu. Dia bukan pemuda yang baik." Ujar Chanyeol, lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

Byun Baekhyun berang mendengar komentar Chanyeol tentang pacarnya. "Bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda yang sudah menghancurkan banyak hati wanita dapat menilai seorang pemuda lain itu baik atau tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Park Chanyeol terkejut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang begitu menusuk. Namun rasa itu ia alihkan sejenak. Sebenarnya niatnya baik berkata seperti itu. Terutama sebelumnya ia mendapat informasi dari Mino temannya. Ia hanya khawatir Baekhyun akan terluka lagi.

 _Kenapa aku harus khawatir?_

Merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, ia pun memilih untuk kembali menjadi Park Chanyeol si pemuda brengsek dan dingin. "Kau nilai saja sendiri nanti pacarmu itu, Nona Byun. Tidak lama lagi kau akan tahu."

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol pun meninggalkan UKS setelah terdengar suara bel tanda pergantian pelajaran.

"Kau lihat, sikap cemburunya itu menggemaskan bukan?" Tanya Haru Seonsaeng-nim yang masih gagal paham tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun pun memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol. Taehyun bukan pemuda yang baik? Apa itu benar? Setahunya Taehyun adalah pemuda yang sangat ramah, baik dan pengertian. Dan apa peduli Chanyeol tentang nya dan Taehyun. Belumkah pemuda itu puas menghancurkan hatinya ,apa kini ia ingin menambahnya dengan menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Taehyun?

* * *

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Luhan begitu sampai ke rumah.

Coffe shop nampak lumayan ramai seperti biasa. Mungkin karena sedang jam makan siang.

Eomma yang sibuk melayani pelanggan saat melihat kedatangan gadis kuncir dua itu pun segera menghampirinya setelah melayani pelanggan.

"Luhan, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Eomma pada Luhan.

"Iya Eomma. Hari ini aku pulang cepat."

"Kau pulang sendiri?" Tanya Eomma lagi.

"Tadi diantar Jongin. Baru saja ia pulang." Jelas Luhan sambil menunjuk ke luar.

Eomma pun mengangguk paham.

"Luhan bisa kau temani Sehun mengantarkan pesanan kue?" Tanya Eomma pada Luhan.

"Dimana Sehun Oppa, Eomma?"

"Ia didalam. Ia sedang mengemas kue."

Luhan pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan mencari Sehun. Pemuda itu nampak di garasi, dekat dapur rumah. Di meja makan terlihat Sehun yang sedang memindahkan kue ke dalam sebuah kotak.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu kemudian membantu Sehun.

"Hai Luhan! Pulang cepat?" Ucap Sehun saat melihat Luhan membantunya.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Eomma menyuruhku untuk menemanimu mengantarkan kue."

Sehun pun mengangguk, mungkin ini yang di maksud Eomma nya semalam untuk membawa Luhan berjalan-jalan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ganti pakaian mu. Bagaimana sepulang mengantarkan kue, kita pergi ke Lotte World? Ini biar aku yang urus." Kata Sehun praktis dan memasukkan kotak kue itu ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Mata rusa Luhan kontan berbinar saat mendengar kata Lotte World. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dengan senyuman sumringah di wajahnya. Sedangkan Sehun terkekeh melihat remaja itu begitu kegirangan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, cepat ganti baju! Apa mau ku tinggal?" Ancam Sehun sepenuhnya bercanda.

Gadis itu pun dengan langkah terburu-buru bergegas lari menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Dari luar mobil, Luhan berlari menuju Sehun. Gadis bermata rusa itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di jok depan mendampingi Sehun. Pemuda berwajah datar itu hanya memakai kemeja putih polos dan celana jeans, namun nampak sangat-amat-tampan. Mata Luhan berbinar melihatnya.

Luhan pun sudah berdandan spesial untuk kali ini,

"Tumben sekali kau tidak menguncir dua rambutmu."

Itulah komentar pertama Sehun saat melihat Luhan dalam balutan mini dress bernuansa sailor warna biru navy dan list merah. Rambut Luhan yang ikal di bawah tergerai sampai pinggang. Sneaker putih dan slingbag berwarna serupa menjadi tambahan. Belum lagi riasan ringan menghiasi penampilan Luhan kali ini.

Luhan nampak begitu cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan. Orang yang melihat nya mungkin akan mengira gadis itu seorang model remaja, atau idol dari girl group. Namun tetap saja di mata Sehun ia adalah adik kecil yang merepotkan namun ia sayang.

"Hmm.. aku bosan di kuncir terus." Jawab Luhan singkat pula. Menyembunyikan rasa kecewa karena Sehun tidak memuji penampilan nya.

Luhan diam saja sepanjang perjalanan, membuat keadaan menjadi hening. Bukan hening yang nyaman, namun hening yang tidak mengenakkan.

Sedari tadi, mata Sehun tergoda oleh rambut panjang dan bergelombang milik Luhan. Ia sangat menyukai rambut gadis pemilik mata rusa itu. Namun, ia tidak pernah mengatakannya pada gadis itu secara langsung.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Sehun menyentuh rambut Luhan membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

Melihat reaksi Luhan, ia pun memilih untuk jujur saja. "Aku suka rambutmu."

Tangan Sehun masih saja mengelus rambut panjang Luhan yang sehalus bayi. Gadis itu memilih untuk diam saja, mencoba mengendalikan debaran jantung, dan fokus saja melihat jalanan di kota Seoul. Entah kenapa kekecewaannya menghilang, dan seluruh perasaan senang ini mengudara disekitar nya.

Luhan pun mengenggam tangan Sehun yang mengelus rambutnya, mencoba melepaskan.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu tidak mengikat rambut mu. Rambut mu nampak begitu indah, apa kau tahu Luhan?"

Luhan tersipu mendengar pujian Sehun.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Silahkan." Jawab Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang sedang menyetir.

Sehun pun memelankan laju mobilnya. "Kenapa kau selalu menguncir dua rambutmu?"

"Hmm.. karena ibuku, mungkin?" Jawab Luhan agak ragu.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya terkejut. "Ibumu?"

Luhan pun teringat pada masa kecilnya dulu, sewaktu Mama nya masih hidup. "Dulu, Mama selalu menguncir dua rambutku. Ia rajin sekali merawat rambutku, menyisirnya, dan lain-lain. Entah kepada setiap kali aku menguncir dua rambutku, seperti Mama selalu ada untuk ku.." jawab Luhan panjang sambil namun tidak menatap ke arah Sehun.

"Ah maafkan aku, aku membuatmu sedih sekarang." Ucap Sehun menyesal telah bertanya.

Luhan pun tersenyum manis sekali. _"Gwaenchana, Oppa."_

Sehun mengusak puncak kepala gadis itu sayang. Sedangkan Luhan merasa bahagia sekali saat ini. Ia berharap agar selalu akrab dan dekat dengan Sehun seperti ini.

* * *

"Sudah sampai, kau tunggu di mobil saja ya Luhan. Aku hanya sebentar." Ujar Sehun saat sampai ke tujuan mengantarkan kue.

Luhan pun menuruti Sehun, ia duduk manis di dalam mobil, menunggu Sehun Oppa nya kembali. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Lotte World, dan bersenang-senang disana.

Suasana hati Luhan sangat senang kali ini, sangat berbeda dengan langit Seoul hari ini. Langit nampak begitu gelap, seperti akan badai. Dan benar saja kan, hujan pun mulai mengguyur kota itu. Untung saja Luhan berada di dalam mobil sehingga ia tidak mungkin kebasahan, atau ia tidak perlu mencemaskan rencana jalan-jalan ke Lotte world karena tempat itu berada di ruangan tertutup. Namun tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda berlari menembus hujan muncul, dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

 _Sehun Oppa!_

Kemeja putih dan celana jeans nya lengket karena kehujanan, Sehun menggigil kemudian mulai menyalakan pemanas mobil.

"Basah sekali Oppa.. kenapa tidak pakai payung?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun begitu basah kuyup.

"Toko sial itu tidak menjual payung, kalau tidak ku tembus hujan ini kau akan menunggu sampai sore Luhan." Gerutunya kesal karena kehujanan.

Tanpa memikirkan di dalam mobil itu terdapat seorang gadis. Sehun membuka semua kancing kemeja nya dan melepasnya. Ditambah lagi, pemuda itu tidak memakai kaus dalaman, sehingga perut sixpack itu terpampang nyata di hadapan Luhan.

Gadis bermata rusa itu kemudian memerah dan segera menutup matanya. "Yak! Oppa kalau mau melepas baju mu bilang dulu!" Protes Luhan kesal.

Sehun cuek saja, malah menjemur kemeja itu di atas dasboard Luhan.

"Kuncir dua, tolong ambil kan kaus di dalam tas pada jok belakang itu." Perintah Sehun pada Luhan yang masih betah menutup matanya.

Sambil menutup mata, ia pun meraba-raba jok belakang dan menemukan sebuah tas. Ia pun menyerahkan nya kepada Sehun.

"Pakai, Cepat!"

"Iyaa.."

"Sudah belum?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun, masih memejamkan mata.

Sehun berseringai menyebalkan. "Sudah."

Saat Luhan membuka matanya, justru terlihat Sehun sedang melepas celana nya, hanya memakai boxer dan masih dalam keadaan topless.

"Yak! Oppa kau mengerjai ku terus ya!" Jerit Luhan kemudian memukuli Sehun sekuat tenaganya.

Pukulan dari tangan Luhan tidak berarti apa apa bagi Sehun. Ia malah tertawa kegirangan.

"Kau kan sudah sering melihat ini? Harusnya sudah terbiasa dong." Goda Sehun.

Luhan pun kesal dengan Sehun karena menganggap candaan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Meskipun ada sedikit penasaran menyelinap di hatinya untuk mengintip tubuh sempurna milik Sehun. Namun ia memilih untuk memenangkan harga dirinya.

"Jangan marah, Luhan.. Buing-buing.." bujuk Sehun mencoba beraegyo.

Luhan tidak kuasa menahan tawa nya, walaupun sekarang ia sedang marah. Bagaimana tidak bisa tertawa, Sehun yang sedang topless dan abs seksi yang minta untuk di raba itu melakukan aegyo seperti anak TK yang merengek balon. Sangat tidak serasi. Begitu bertabrakan.

Tawa Luhan pun berderai. Sehun menghela nafas lega.

"Yasudah jangan marah lagi, ya. Celana ku basah juga jadi aku ingin mengeringkan nya. Lihat aku sedang memakai kaos ku."

Selesai pemuda itu memakai kaos nya Luhan pun mulai memperhatikan Sehun Oppa nya yang barusan membuat nya tidak jengkel lagi.

Gadis bermata rusa itu tersenyumlah sampai sampai matanya tertutup. "Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tertawa saat aku marah, Oppa." Ungkap Luhan tulus pada Sehun.

"Benarkah? Baru aku?" Sehun menyahut, sesaat terbius oleh senyuman Luhan namun kemudian segera menyetir melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Lotte world untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Eum.."

"Bagaimana dengan pacar mu? Apa kau tidak pernah dibuat seperti itu oleh pacarmu?" Tanya Sehun begitu saja.

Pacar? Mana mungkin ia bisa punya pacar kalau Sehun Oppa satu-satunya pemuda yang ia sukai!

Luhan pun menjawab Sehun dengan pelan. "Aku tidak punya pacar, Oppa."

"Kalau begitu apa kau pernah punya pacar?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak."

Sehun tertawa sebentar. "Ah malang sekali."

"Saat ku seusia mu. Mungkin aku sekarang sudah putus dengan pacar ke 14 ku." Sambung Sehun geli membayangkan masa remaja nya dulu.

Luhan terkejut mendengar nya. Rasanya seperti tersedak sesuatu, padahal ia tidak sedang memakan apapun. Mungkin ia tersedak oleh perkataan Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, Oppa. Wah, banyak sekali pacar Oppa.." komentar Luhan, mencoba bersikap normal agar Sehun tidak curiga.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu.. namun, diantara semuanya tidak ada yang benar-benar aku cinta." Jelas Sehun kemudian.

Luhan hanya mengerjabkan matanya sambil mendengarkan Sehun.

"Lebih baik kau punya satu, namun benar-benar kau cinta. Dari pada banyak, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar kau sukai." Ceramah Sehun pada Luhan. Gadis itu pun mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

Seperti pada umumnya, gadis yang patah hati akan menangisi cinta pada fase awal. Fase menengah ia mulai terbiasa, dan terakhir ia pun sudah melupakan patah hatinya. Berbeda dengan pemuda. Di mulai dengan bersuka ria karena telah terbebas dari cinta yang menyakitkan, namun perlahan ia pun merasakan kesepian dan penyesalan yang berkepanjangan.

Irene patah hatinya. Dan ia sedang memasuki fase awal. Ibu nya begitu mencemaskan keadaan Irene. Karena gadis itu mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar seharian. Tidak mau keluar, bahkan makanan yang Ibunya letakkan di depan pintu sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

Meskipun Ibu Irene mengerti betul apa yang menimpa anak gadisnya tetap saja ia tidak tega melihat keadaan putri semata wayangnya.

Dengan harapan agar anak gadisnya cepat pulih dari kesedihannya. Ia pun meletakkan beberapa ratus ribu won ke dalam sebuah amplop yang kemudian di selipkan melalui celah pintu kamar Irene. Di amplop itu tertulis sebuah kalimat singkat 'bersenang-senanglah.'

Hal itu yang membuat Irene berada di sini. Lotte World. Bersama teman nya, Seulgi dan Joy. Kedua temannya turut menemaninya dalam rangka menghibur teman yang patah hati.

Sedari tadi mereka sudah bersenang mengitari area Lotte World yang sangat luas ini.

Tak terhitung rasanya pasang mata lelaki atau perempuan menatap ke arah mereka. Jelas, karena mereka sangat menarik perhatian. Begitu menarik, karena ketiga gadis itu sangatlah cantik jelita, bahkan beberapa orang mengira kalau mereka adalah Grup Idol yang sedang syuting Variety Show disini.

"Irene! Kau lihat ke arah sana! Bukan kah itu Sehun?" Tunjuk Joy kearah pintu masuk Lotte World.

Meskipun tempat itu begitu padat namun Irene dapat mengenali sosok bertubuh tinggi nan atletis tersebut. Dan sosok tersebut sedang menggandeng tangan seorang gadis mungil. Yang tak mungkin ia salah mengenali, Luhan.

"Ia benar. Itu Sehun. Sudah biarkan saja." Jawab Irene memasang ekspresi cuek. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hatinya tengah sangat pedih.

Tanpa persetujuan Joy dan Irene, Seulgi dengan naif nya memanggil Sehun.

"Hai! Sehun!" Panggil Seulgi saat Sehun dan Luhan melewati mereka.

Refleks, Joy pun menyubit perut datar Seulgi.

"Auww.." ringisnya kesakitan. "Kenapa sih?!" Sergahnya kesal.

Joy pun memelototi Seulgi, berharap gadis itu paham dengan keadaan ini.

Namun terlambat, begitu Sehun melihat ke arah Seulgi, ia mendapati disana ada Irene. Ia pun bergegas menghampiri mereka bertiga. Luhan mengikuti dari belakang.

Irene pun mengatur nafas, sebentar. Berharap ia menjadi lebih tenang.

Begitu Sehun sampai di hadapan mereka, ia pun menyapa. "Hai Seulgi, Joy, Irene."

Para gadis itu pun membalas dengan senyuman di bibir mereka.

"Bermain disini juga, ya?" Tanya Sehun mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya.." jawab Seulgi dan Joy kompak. Sedangkan Irene hanya diam saja.

Sehun pun mencoba untuk mengajak bicara Irene. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Irene." Tanya Sehun, memasang ekspresi khawatir.

Melihat kekhawatiran di mata Sehun, sepatutnya pemuda itu tidak usah lagi bersikap baik padanya. Terasa sia-sia. Karena yang akan Irene ingat hanya kepedihan atas cinta sebelah tangan.

Irene pun menghela nafas panjang. "Baik."

Sehun menangkap perubahan sikap Irene menjadi sangat dingin kepadanya. Ia pun mengerti. Ia dapat menerimanya, karena ia memang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan sikap baik dari Irene, setidaknya setelah ia mematahkan hatinya menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Hai, dik.. Sehun siapa nama adik kecil ini, apa ia keponakan mu?" Sapa Seulgi mencoba menyapa Luhan.

Luhan terkejut, dan kesal. Ia pun memaksa kan sebuah senyuman.

"Ah, dia bukan keponakan ku.. Lagi pula dia itu sudah remaja. Tahun ini ia berusia 16 tahun." Jelas Sehun pada Seulgi.

"Namaku Xi Luhan." Ujar Luhan memperkenalkan diri.

Kontan kedua gadis itu Joy dan Seulgi menatap ke arah Irene. Terkejut, kalau ternyata lawan saingan gadis secantik Irene adalah seorang gadis kecil. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka mulai menduga kalau Sehun itu terkena sindrom Lolicon.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bergabung." Usul Seulgi pada Sehun,

"Tidak usah. Biarkan saja mereka pergi sendiri." Potong Irene, dan langsung berangsur pergi.

Meninggalkan kedua temannya yang merasa tidak enak pada Luhan dan Sehun.

Setelah memasang ekspresi, 'maklumi saja ia', Joy dan Seulgi pun mengejar Irene yang pergi.

* * *

Pertemuan mereka dengan Irene dan kawan-kawan entah mengapa membuat atmosfer diantara mereka berubah.

Saat sedang berkeliling, ada sebuah wahana yang menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Oppa, ayo kita naik itu.." tunjuk Luhan pada sekumpulan orang yang sedang mengantre di sebuah wahana.

Sehun pun menuruti gadis itu, dan mengantre bersama.

Sebenarnya, sedari tadi Luhan merasa tegang. Ia merasa tegang karena ini adalah kali pertama nya berjalan jalan dengan seorang pria selain Baba nya. Saking tegang nya ia bertemu Irene dan juga keadaannya berduaan dengan Sehun, ia asal tunjuk saja. Wahana ini adalah wahana Balon Udara. Wahana tersebut bernama Lotty's hot air ballons flight. Mereka akan berkeliling Lotte World dengan Balon Udara!

Setelah mengantre, mereka pun mendapat bagian tempat. Begitu balon udara mulai berjalan. Luhan tidak berhenti berdecak kagum pada pemandangan yang di suguhkan dari atas sini. Ditambah lagi Luhan merasa begitu senang sekarang, dapat menaiki Balon Udara ini dengan pemuda yang ia sukai.

"Wahh.. Sehun Oppa~ Lihat itu, indah sekali, bukan?" Ucap Luhan dengan gembira sambil melihat pemandangan.

Sehun Oppa malah diam. Tidak menyadari Luhan.

Luhan pun terdiam sesaat. Pemuda itu nampak begitu tersesat di dalam pikirannya.

"Ah, maaf. Luhan tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sehun begitu tersadar.

Sekilas, hatinya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Namun ia mencoba menampikkannya. "Tidak, Oppa. Tadi aku berkata pemandangan nya indah, kan?"Jawab Luhan dengan seksama.

Sehun pun mencoba melihat ke sekeliling nya. "Hmm.. benar. Tempat ini indah." Komentar Sehun datar.

"Nampaknya kau sudah sering mengunjungi tempat ini Oppa?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun, melihat reaksi Sehun nampak biasa saja dengan Lotte World.

Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam kemudian mulai tersenyum. "Aku kesini setiap tahun, saat Junior High School dan High School dulu. Sampai bosan.."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Belum lagi di hitung dengan beberapa mantan pacarku yang ku bawa kencan disini.. rasanya aku bisa menjadi salah satu pengunjung setia."

Luhan pun tertawa. Dan juga merasa lega. Akhirnya Oppa nya kembali seperti semula. Luhan merasa ada yang aneh diantara Sehun dan Irene. Atau mungkin, mereka sedang bertengkar?

Gadis bermata rusa itu pun tidak mau ambil pusing dan memilih untuk menikmati hari ini, hari nya bersama Sehun.

* * *

Selepas menaiki wahana Balon Udara, Luhan dan Sehun pun berkeliling dan mencoba beberapa wahana lainnya.

Mereka menaiki wahana French Revolution. Salah satu rollercoaster yang paling mematikan menurut Sehun. Ia pun nyaris pasrah saat gadis remaja itu menariknya kesana. Alhasil, ia pun muntah hebat begitu wahana itu selesai. Sehun bahkan sudah tidak memikirkan apa yang akan Luhan ceritakan pada Eomma nya nanti. Namun saat melihat gadis itu tertawa lepas, terhibur akan penderitaannya. Membuat semua kesalnya hilang.

Mereka melanjutkan dengan menaiki wahana ekstrem-menurut Sehun. Tapi luar biasa menyenangkan menurut Luhan. Drunken Basket. Sehun punya beberapa memori buruk tentang wahana tersebut. Saat dirinya berada di sebuah piringan besar, dan diputar dengan sangat kencang dan tidak manusiawi. Luhan nampak berteriak ketakutan. Ia berpegangan begitu erat, takut terhempas dari tempatnya. Karena tidak tega, Sehun pun memegangi Luhan dengan erat. Di tengah ketakutan nya, sesaat terasa perasan senang dan tenang saat Sehun menggenggam jemarinya.

"Kalau wahana ini, aku menyerah.. Oppa.." rintih Luhan saat ia berjalan dengan gontai menjauhi wahana Drunken Basket.

Sehun juga mual. Namun karena ia sudah muntah di ronde pertama, jadinya tidak begitu mual.

"Ayo kita beli minum, atau makanan.. wajahmu pucat sekali, Lu." Ajak Sehun menuju salah satu booth makanan yang berada di Lotte World.

Luhan hanya mengikuti Sehun ia tidak sanggup untuk menolak atau mencoba naik beberapa wahana lagi. Kakinya terasa begitu lemas.

Ia pun memilih berdiri di depan booth, menungggu Sehun memesan makanan dan minuman mereka.

Saat sedang mencari tempat untuk istirahat sebentar Luhan menemui tiga sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Irene, Seulgi dan Joy berdiri sebuah booth pastry. Namun mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan. Rencananya, Luhan ingin duduk dan bergabung dengan mereka. Namun, Luhan berada di jarak yang cukup dekat dengan mereka, sehingga dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata selera Sehun benar-benar buruk." Kata Joy, sambil memakan sebuah Pretzel.

"Betul sekali. Dibanding kan anak kecil, seperti itu, jelas kau lebih cantik. Dan lebih lebih lebih.. jauh di atas anak kecil itu, Irene.." Seulgi pun ikut menimpali tangannya sedang memegang sebuah cup besar ice frappuccino.

Irene hanya diam saja, melihat kedua sahabatnya berkomentar tentang saingannya. "Gadis itu bernama Luhan." Ucap Irene mengingatkan.

"Jadi, Luhan itu masih bersekolah? Aku tidak menyangka.. kurasa Sehun itu Lolicon." Desis Seulgi kemudian, menyeritkan alisnya jijik.

Mendengar tuduhan Seulgi yang sangat tidak masuk akal, Irene melontarkan tatapan tajam tanda tidak setuju.

"Bisa jadi ia Lolicon, Irene. Mana mungkin sih, seorang pemuda normal, lebih memilih gadis kecil, walaupun usianya sudah remaja, tetap saja.. dia nampak seperti anak SD. Seorang pemuda normal pasti akan lebih suka dengan gadis dewasa seperti mu, Irene. Sudah dipastikan kalau Sehun itu Lolicon kan."

Mendengar hal itu, Luhan tanpa sadar menereskan air mata. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar semua perkataan itu. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Luhan pun berlari melewati Irene, Joy, dan Seulgi yang asik membicarakan nya.

Mereka bertiga pun terkejut ketika melihat Luhan sambil berderai air matanya, berlari.

"Kurasa ia mendengar semuanya.." tukas Joy dengan lugu, sambil memegangi mulut jahatnya.

Irene pun terkejut, sedikit ada perasaan bersalah pada Luhan.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Luhan, Sehun datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Apa kau lihat Luhan? Anak itu menghilang.." tanya Sehun sedikit kesal dan agak khawatir. Di tangannya dua buah cup besar softdrink dan kentang goreng.

"Tadi aku lihat ia berlari ke arah sana sambil menangis." Tunjuk Joy dengan lugu.

Irene dan Seulgi pun kemudian memelototi Joy. Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu dikatakan.

Sehun pun berucap terimakasih, dan segera mencari Luhan. Sesaat ia teringat kata Joy kalau Luhan menangis. Ia pun kembali lagi.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Ia menangis?" Selidik Sehun sekali lagi, kali ini sedikit mendesak mereka.

Irene pun mendesah kencang. Yang sedari tadi ia diam saja, kemudian bersuara. "Tadi gadis kecil itu mendengar saat kami membicarakan mu dengan nya. Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku. Kami bahkan tidak tau kalau ternyata dia ada di belakang kami dan mendengarkan semua percakapan itu. Dan kemudian dia berlari, sambil menangis." Papar Irene menjelaskan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Sehun merasa sangat kesal. Kenapa Luhan harus mendengarkan itu? Dan tega-teganya Irene melakukan hal itu pada gadis kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa, dan tidak sepatutnya disalahkan karena penolakannya kemarin.

Saking merasa kesalnya, Sehun meremas bungkus kentangnya hingga remuk, kemudian membuangnya sembarang. Ketiga gadis itu ketakutan, merasakan amarah Sehun yang memuncak.

"Kau, keterlaluan.." desis nya diantara rahang gigi yang terkatup karena kesal.

Sehun pun pergi kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Joy.

Sedangkan Irene mencoba menahan diri agar tidak menangis lagi, karena lagi-lagi Sehun lebih memilih Luhan dibandingkan ia.

* * *

Luhan sangat ketakutan. Setelah menangis tadi, ia berlari kemana saja tanpa aturan. Dan sekarang ia pun tersesat.

Ia rasa, ia tersesat di pusat perbelanjaan oleh-oleh Lotte World. Tempat ini terasa begitu asing dan besar juga menakutkan tanpa ada Oh Sehun di samping nya.

Karena kelelahan, ia pun memilih beristirahat di sebuah bangku yang disediakan.

Luhan begitu takut sekarang, mana mungkin ia harus menuju ketempat penampungan anak hilang di Lotte World. Ia sudah begitu besar untuk itu. Luhan pun kembali menangis, membayangkan betapa bodohnya tindakannya, dan juga sekarang pasti Sehun Oppa sedang mencarinya.

Ditengah isakkannya. Seorang Ahjussi menghampiri Luhan. "Hai adik, manis. Kenapa menangis." Sapa Ahjussi itu, sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Orang asing yang menakutkan, pikir Luhan.

Luhan hanya menggeleng saja dan menunduk ketakutan. Ahjussi itu nampaknya tidak mengindahkan reaksi Luhan yang menolaknya.

Seolah tidak paham, ia lanjut mendekati Luhan. "Apa kau tersesat?" Tanya Ahjussi itu kemudian tangannya mulai kurang ajar merangkul pundak Luhan.

Seseorang tolong aku! Batin Luhan menjerit.

"Kalau begitu ikut Oppa, ayo." Ajak Ahjussi itu sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

Luhan sudah sangat ketakutan. Saat ia ingin menjerit kuat minta pertolongan. Suara yang sangat Luhan kenal menginterupsi gerakan Ahjussi kurang ajar itu.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari gadisku, Dasar Sial!" Ucap Sehun dengan aura mematikan.

Ahjussi itu segera melompat, saat melihat Sehun mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Luhan. Ia pun berlari dengan terbirit-birit, ketakutan.

"Pergi jauh-jauh sana kau, Sial!" setelah mengusir Ahjussi kurang ajar itu, Sehun pun segera menanyakan keadaan Luhan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Luhan."

Saat bertanya, Luhan membalas dengan memeluk Sehun erat-erat.

"Aku takut." Jawab Luhan sambil menangis di pelukan Sehun.

Sehun pun balas memeluk Luhan erat, betapa takutnya ia barusan kalau ia sampai kehilangan gadis merepotkan ini. Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan, saat Luhan menangis di dalam pelukannya. Sehun sangat takut kehilangan Luhan. Ia begitu menyesal atas semua hal buruk yang terjadi pada gadis itu hari ini.

Setelah menenangkan Luhan, Sehun pun memutuskan."Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sehun pulang, kemudian diikuti oleh Luhan.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobil, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan di depan tanpa bicara. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Padahal di dalam benak keduanya begitu banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepala mereka. Luhan memeluk dirinya sendiri saat merasakan betapa dinginnya cuaca hari ini. Terlebih sehabis hujan tadi siang.

Sehun berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Saking cepatnya, membuat Luhan sulit mengimbanginya. Dibandingkan kaki panjang Sehun, langkah pendek Luhan tidak dapat membandinginya.

Karena jalanan terlalu licin, membuat Luhan agak terhuyung saat berjalan, dan tergelincir di jalan. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun berhenti berjalan. Luhan mengira, Sehun akan marah-marah dengannya. Meluapkan kekesalannya, yang sudah menumpuk sedari tadi. Menyesal karena sudah membawanya ke Lotte World. Tapi ternyata, Sehun membungkuk dan berjongkok di hadapan Luhan. Dengan cekatan Sehun memperbaiki tali sepatu Luhan yang terlepas. Sehun bertumpu pada satu lutut, dengan hati-hati ia mengikatnya kembali. Lalu Sehun berdiri dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Luhan, membimbing Luhan ke tempat tujuan mereka, mobil.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang membelakangi nya, tangan Sehun yang kokoh menggenggam jari Luhan. Luhan sadar mungkin Sehun kesal dengannya, atau mungkin kecewa, tapi pemuda itu tidak menunjukkannya. Hati Luhan menghangat, dan saat itu pun ia tahu sesuatu yang ia yakini lebih dari apapun itu juga.

 _Aku suka padamu._

 _Aku cinta padamu._

 _Oppa._

 _Sehun Oppa, Aku cinta padamu.._

Kata-kata itu terus menghantui Luhan.

Luhan memanggil Sehun, namun ia tidak menoleh dan terus berjalan. Luhan pun berlari kecil agar dapat menyamakan langkah nya dengan Sehun.

"Sehun Oppa. Mungkin aku kekanakan, menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Namun semua yang ku lakukan ini atas dasar perasaan suka ku pada mu. _Saranghaeyo.. Oppa_."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **APAKAH DI CHAPTER DEPAN MEREKA AKAN JADIAN? HOHOHOO**_

 _ **STAY TUNED YA GUYS..**_

LittleHunhan: Iya, udah update ^^ thanks for review ya say..

LuVe94: Pecah telornya, tapi anak ayam nya mana(?) Aku sih konsisten lanjutin cerita ini. Walaupun sengaret apapun, pasti akan ku selesaikan hehe.. thanks for review ^^

Phe19920110: Iya sudah di lanjut. Semoga rasa penasaran mu terbayarkan ya, hehe ^^ thanks for review :)

Fe261: Masa sih? Abis nya dibayang ku Luhan GS itu kayak anak kecil sih hehe.. maaf Lu, ga maksud nistain.. btw thanks for review:)

LittleOoh: Yehee.. udah di update nih.. thanks for review ^^

Rini Kim: hehe, sabar ya.. aku juga pernah kayak gitu.. udah review panjang lebar malah ga ke post. Iya makasih semangatnya. Thanks for Review, dear..

melfanfan: Hehe, Baekhyun udah sabar banget dari dulu. Hunhan momen di chap selanjutnya bakalan penuh banget, hehe.. makasih dukungannya, thanks for review :))

xiHan.a-oh: Seperti nya Chap depan? Atau depannya lagi? Hehe~ thanks for review,Dear..

OhXiSeLu: Maafkan akuu *nunduk* susah banget seriusan ternyata kalau nulis sebuah cerita itu~ awalnya juga aku kira ah, nulis gini doang mah kecil. Ternyata susahnya minta ampun.. apalagi saat diotak udah ada ide tapi..*malahcurcol* seriusan itu bacanya semenit? Aku nulisnya 4 bulan T-T. Iyaa.. ga bakalan Hiatus kok. Makasih loh udah mau nungguin aku. Hehe thanks for review..

Guest: Wauw. Baru kali ini kayaknya ada yang bilang cerita ini keren :)) Thanks for review:)

SeLynLH7: (2) iya Eomma Sehun emang iseng parah.(3)Lagi pada patah hati berjamaah =.=" Hehe.. (4) Terinspirasi sama Ceritanya NaruHina sih, lebih tepatnya..;) (5) hayolooo.. pasti di baca sama Sehun. ^^ (6) Karena Baekkie kena apesnya wkwk.. (7) mereka jadian di Chapter depan atau mungkin depannya lagi. Gatau ah bingung, hehe.. Thanks for Review, Dear. Kamu bacanya maraton ya wkwk..

tctbcxx: Silahkan baca Juseyoo ^^ thanks for review say..

* * *

 _ **makasih banyak buat yang udah follow, favorit, dan review fanfict ini. tanpa kalian fanfict ini ga akan ada apa-apanya guys... *deepbow* see you next chapter ;)**_


End file.
